O Som da Insurreição do Sol
by suelensnape
Summary: TRADUÇÃO DE The Sound of the Sun Rising.Severus tem de enfrentar uma modificação que põe em perigo não só a sua vida. Há só uma pessoa capaz de ajudar. Muita Angustia, Sacrifícios e ... conseqüentemente ... esperança. HGSS!
1. A Menina com a Cesta

**O Som da Insurreição de Sol**

Avisos: Isto terá alguns 'temas escuros nele. Seja avisado! Ele será definitivamente R-rated mais tarde, para língua bem como conteúdo. Se o sexo o ofende, você definitivamente escolheu a história incorreta para ler. Realmente não vá além disso!

Reconhecimentos: Essa fic não foi escrita por mim,é com imensa honra que a traduzo,tenho grande estima pela fic,uma das minhas prediletas,por dryade The Sound of the Sun Rising

**1- A Menina com o Cesto **

Hermione baixou a escadaria em espiral que conduziu dos jardins aos calabouços, o cesto que se choca com o seu lado com cada passo emplumado. O ar acalmava-se e ela lamentava que ela não se tivesse lembrado de trazer o seu manto. Os seus sapatos não deixaram nenhum som nas pedras pesadas que cobriram a terra. Ela tinha ganhado uma graça nos anos passados que ninguém tinha pensado possível quem tinha vindo para conhecê-la no seu primeiro ano, quando ela foi somente uma menina cabelos encaracolados rebeldes,uma garotinha assustada.

Os seus passos tornaram-se mais pequenos como ela veio mais perto à Sala de Aula de Elixires. De repente ela não foi tão segura mais que isto foi uma boa idéia. No fim de tudo, ele não reagiu agradavelmente se disturbado.

"como se algum outro momento ele foi gentil",bufou Hermione silenciosamente.

Ela reajustou o cesto no seu lado e levantou uma mão para bater à porta. O som foi pesado e escuro e transportado largo no corredor vazio.

"ENTRE!"

'Maravilhoso humor," ela suspirou e abriu a porta. Ela sabia melhor do que fazê-lo esperar, tanto como ela agora quis pospor a sua entrada.

Com passos rápidos ela introduziu a Sala de Aula de Elixires e fechou a porta atrás dela antes de promover para estar em frente da escrivaninha. Ele sentou-se ,enterrado em pilhas do pergaminho. A sua pena com a tinta vermelha tinha deixado de arranhar o papel quando ele levantou os olhos para vê-la entrar.

"Boa noite, Professor Snape." Hermione esteve orgulhoso dela. Ela dirigiu um sorriso que se sentiu sincero.

Ele considerou-a durante um momento excruciante, obviamente procurando a sua mente de uma razão dela para estar aqui. A sua mão distraidamente esfregou o seu braço pelo material grosso dos seus mantos. Finalmente, ele falou. "Não posso lembrar-me de dar-lhe a detenção, Senhorita Granger."

"Você não fez, Senhor."

"Então por que você está aqui? Seguramente não é pelo meu humor jocoso ou minha personalidade contagiante"

O desagrado na sua voz quase fez Hermione disparar porta à fora. Ela tomou uma longa e profunda respiração. "Não, Senhor, vim para isto." Com isto ela colocou o cesto na sua escrivaninha, em cima de alguns ensaios que ele ainda teve de classificar. O pergaminho sussurrou.

Ele fitou o cesto, não sabendo que fazer dele. "O que é isto, Senhorita Granger?"

Ela mordia o lábio inferior...após um suspiro, sabendo que provavelmente ele tomaria pontos da grifinória,removeu o tecido onde ela tinha posto as ervas . O odor fresco da lavanda aumentou. "Lavanda, Senhor."

O seu braço ainda massageava o seu braço, onde a ardência que ele tinha sentido durante uma hora agora se tinha convertido em uma picada insistente. Os seus olhos deixaram o cesto e aproximaram-se o seu, com sua voz acidífera. "Posso cheirá-lo desde que você entrou, você menina estúpida," zangado por ela tido a necessidade de afirmar o óbvio. "O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"bem...fui informada que o senhor estava à procura da essência de lavanda,quando fazíamos o Elixir the Ghoul Banning na semana passada. Sei que a lavanda é a mais poderosa quando escolhido na noite da lua cheia, quando as suas flores são fechadas e não ainda molhadas pelo orvalho da noite. Esta noite é a lua cheia. Tomei a liberdade de preparar alguns pacotes para as suas lojas …"

"O QUE alguma vez o fez pensar que preciso da ajuda de uma irritante sabichona para manter as minhas lojas?" ele quebrou o silêncio maliciosamente. "Dez pontos da Grifinória por suas suposições desrespeitosas,menina estúpida. E agora você melhor sai da minha sala de aula. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ter sua presença"

Hermione perdeu o fôlego. Ela certamente não tinha esperado adquirir-se Obrigado dele, mas ela não tinha anticipado esta rudeza sincera.

"Bem srta granger, vai continuar me encarando com esse olhar de peixe morto a noite toda ou você partirá finalmente?" A sua voz foi o veneno puro.

"Sim, o Senhor," ela disse, desistindo até as suas costas entrou no contato com a grande porta de madeira. Com a sua mão direita ela tenteou para abri-lo. "Boa noite, Senhor." E com aquelas palavras, ela fechou a porta atrás dela.

… continua


	2. A volta do Lúgubre

Capítulo 2 – A volta do Lúgubre 

Hermione espreitava a noite e como as estrelas estavam cintilantes. Ela não foi tão segura se foram elas no momento atual, ou se foi as suas lágrimas que fizeram aquelas luzes acima parecer bruxulear. Furiosamente, tentou à seco engolir seu choro, fazendo recuar as lágrimas nos seus olhos. 'Não vale a pena reclamar,' ela lembrou-se no momento em que esfregou a própria face.

Num movimento,como se estivesse tentando confortá-la,um ramo forte subiu o seu braço e rodeou o seu ombro.

Hermione sorriu com sua cara manchada de lágrimas e começou a acariciar o tronco áspero áspero do Salgueiro Lutador. Depois que Ron e Harry tinham voado com um carro na árvore no seu segundo ano, Hermione tinha ajudado Professora Sprout a curar-lhe. Os danos tinham sido severos e Hermione pode entender por que a árvore havia se defendido tão energicamente.

Tratando as feridas, aplicando-lhes curativos, Hermione aprendeu da diretora da casa de Hufflepuff o modo secreto de comunicar-se com a antiga árvore. As vibrações faziam a magia. A árvore é um ser muito sensitivo, capaz de sentir pegadas de cada pessoa nas terras de Hogwarts.

Hermione tinha aprendido rapidamente a dança e o cântico que deveria ser entoado para que a árvore lhe permitisse se aproximar sem se a ferir,portanto, ela pode assumir o cuidado do Salgueiro Lutador e deixando a Professora Sprout às matérias mais urgentes,como seu gosto duvidoso por Mandrágoras...Suas primeiras tentativas na dança tinham sido dificéis e descompassadas – embora os movimentos da Professora Sprout tivessem sido muito piores – mas durante os anos Hermione tinha desenvolvido uma graça que fez o Salgueiro Lutador cumprimentá-la entusiasticamente logo que ela viesse perto, agasalhando seus ramos em volta dela, levantando a menina à fina coroa da árvore de onde ela pode contemplar as terras de hogwarts,até onde sua visão se perdia.

Hermione apreciou a solidão e o refúgio considerável, oferecido pelo Salgueiro Lutador,ninguém desafiou a vir perto da antiga árvore , que era conhecida pelo seu temperamento vicioso, portanto Hermione se encontrava em seu abraço consolador sempre que ela estivesse na necessidade de tranqüilidade.

E esta noite ela esteve nessa necessidade horrenda por ele, ela lembrou-se, ainda vendo a cara zangada de Snape em frente dela.

'O que em nome de Merlin está errado com aquele homem,' ela admirou-se durante consideravel tempo. Ela só tinha tentado ser útil. Não houve nenhum motivo palpável para ele avançar com unhas e dentes sobre ela,como ele fez.

Hermione não sabia por que ela deixou o seu mal comportamento – aborrecedor como pode ser – incomodá-la tanto. Ele foi o único professor que não reconheceu as suas habilidades;a aborrecia por saber que ele nunca lhe daria o reconhecimento do seu trabalho,mesmo sabendo que ela mereceu.  
Ela ainda tinha esperanças,que sendo gentil,útil,dedicada,cortez para ele amolecesse seus modos à ela. Depois de seis e alguns anos na sua classe, ela deve ter sabido melhor...

Hermione suspirou e fechou os seus olhos quando as estrelas começaram a faiscar brilhantemente mais uma vez. Ela abraçou-se contra o abraço áspero do salgueiro,de alguma forma, foi surpreendentemente quente.

Quando ela abriu os seus olhos novamente as estrelas não faiscaram mais. O seu brilho tinha-se desbotado contra o céu que foi agora coberto por um tapete acinzentado.

Com um empurrão, Hermione sentou-se. O seu cabelo seguiu o seu movimento súbito, aderindo à sua cara, molhada do orvalho de manhã.

Ela tinha adormecido na árvore!

Escovando o seu cabelo para fora da sua cara, ela pregueou-o no seu manto. Hermione não quis simplismente pular da árvore porque a sua abundância de ramos e raízes não permitiria que ela olhasse os seus passos. Lentamente e com cautela, ela começou a descida pelos grandes ramos do Salgueiro agarrando-se como podia no cipó, que foi escorregadio devido ao orvalho.

'Um Estouro' súbito fez a sua volta em volta instintivamente e Hermione escorregou. Ela caiu na árvore, as suas mãos que fútilmente procuram se segurar. Justamente antes dela chocar-se contra o chão, um dos ramos delgados enrolou em volta do seu abdômem e aterrisou-a suavemente.

Ela arquejava. "Obrigado," ela disse entre grandes arfadas para a árvore... a esmo,sua cabeça pendulava de um lado ao outro para ver o que a tinha assustado.

No início ela nada viu. A terra foi coberta na névoa e Hermione escolheu suas passadas cuidadosamente portanto ela não tropeçaria numa raiz superada em crescimento ou um cabo de vassoura descartado. Foi ainda escuro, embora o horizonte mostrasse sinais da manhã.

Quando ela esteve quase pronta para deixar de procurar a fonte do som ela o viu. Um corpo enegrecido que está na terra. Ela sabia quem foi.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione gritou, apressando-se ao seu lado, não se preocupando com a terra turva que patinhou ao seu manto. Ela esteve nos seus joelhos em um instante, olhando a sua cara ansiosamente.

"Professor Snape?" Ela tomou a sua mão, que procura uma pulsasão ou qualquer artéria perceptível por apalpação. Ela não pode encontrá-lo. Os seus dedos foram ao seu pescoço em uma pressa mas ela não pode encontrar o lugar que ela procurava. A sua cara, o seu pescoço, o topo dos seus mantos – todo coberto em sangue.

Ela tomou a manga do seu manto e tentou limpá-lo mas o sangue fresco continuou fluindo por cima das suas mãos. Hermione levantou a sua varinha e colocou dois períodos, um para parar o fluxo de sangue e um para fechar a ferida que ela não pode ver ainda. A sua cara foi mesmo mais pálida do que o habitual, fina, quase como pergaminho.

Então o seu corpo moveu-se aos arrancos e ele abriu os seus olhos em uma expressão aflita, delirante.

Hermione congelou-se, olhando-o fitar no céu com olhos largos aberto. Ela não desafiou a mover-se.

O Severus Snape desenhou uma respiração profunda. Soou áspero e ruidoso. Como se ele não estivesse acostumado a respirar mais.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione perguntou, a sua voz oscilar. Ela deixou as suas mãos vagar por cima do seu corpo, mas ela ainda não pode ver nenhuma outra ferida e foi insegura se aquele que ela acabava de fechar foi o único ou se houve outros. "Professor Snape, você pode ouvir-me?"

Só então sua voz penetrou na mente dele,fazendo-o desviar seu olhar confuso do céu para encontrar os olhos marrom-chocolates.

"Senhor, onde está doendo?" Ela levantou as mangas do seu manto, verificando se houve em seus braços feridas. Mas não houve nada,tudo o que que ela pode ver foi a Marca Escura que já se tornava mais leve,quase imperceptível.

A memória da noite anterior brilhou na sua mente. Ele tinha agarrado o seu braço. Naturalmente! Como ela não pode ter notado?

"Não posso ajudá-lo se você não me disser que fazer, Senhor. Fale comigo," Hermione incitou-o novamente. Ela viu ele e os seus olhos, escuros e profundos e tão intenso a fez tremer.

"Os calabouços …" olhos de Severus voltaram ao céu, concentrou-se na linha no horizonte que ficava mais brilhante a cada segundo. Ele compensou a sua garganta, tentado novamente. "Tome-me aos calabouços,agora!"

"Não quero movê-lo sem tratar os seus danos primeiro, Senhor," ela tentou raciocinar, mas ele levantou-se , os seus braços que tremiam com o esforço.

"No interior, Senhorita Granger," ele rosnou deslumbrando sobre ela, desafiando-a a responder-lhe.

Ela acenou com cabeça, lentamente,entendendo o recado.

Ele lutou para levantar-se, mas as suas pernas reprovaram-no. Nenhum tempo para manter seu orgulho, ele estendeu a sua mão. "Ajude-me a levantar-me,menina estúpida, não tenho todo o dia!"

Hermione apressou-se para puxá-lo em cima de e colocou o seu braço através do seu ombro portanto ela pode apoiá-lo. Outro foi posto em volta da sua cintura portanto ela pode dirigir os seus passos. Lentamente, não firmemente eles começaram em direção ao castelo.

Ela pode ver o crepúsculo banhar o castelo em uma incandescência suave e quando o homem no seu lado levantou a sua cabeça e notou, ele tremeu.

"Apresse-se!" Ele animou-a, tropeçando para a frente, inclinando-se mesmo mais forte na menina no seu lado.

Eles conseguiram,chegaram ao castelo,entraram por uma porta ocultada perto da terra nos Calabouços. A escuridade e o ar mofado envolveram-nos imediatamente e Severus empurrou a porta fechada com a veemência tão como os primeiros raios da luz solar abriram passagem pelas nuvens.

…continua …


	3. Terror e Sangue

Capítulo 3 – Terror e Sangue 

Eles cambalearam ao longo da passagem escura, sinuosa mais profunda no Calabouço, chocando-se com as paredes muitas mais vezes do que conseguiam se esquivar. Hermione tentou apoiar o homem no seu lado movendo-os para a frente passo a passo. O suor formava-se na sua testa, somente abaixo da linha de expressão. Ela nunca tinha realizado como ele era alto em relação a ela. O cabelo dele caía nos seus olhos sempre que eles giravam à direita,atrapalhada com o peso extra, seu ombro se chocou inúmeras vezes desgraciosamente contra a parede.

Finalmente, ela pode ver a grande porta de madeira que levou à sala de Poções. Ela move-o à esquerda e colocou a sua mão na maçaneta girando-a, começando a abri-la.

O Severus lançou-se por conta própria contra a porta e, com um brilho mortal em Hermione, fechou-o com um golpe barulhento antes de que a luz possa chegar ao corredor.

"Obscuriate," ele sibilou,sacudindo sua varinha com um ar doente,tremulo. A luz que penetrava no vão abaixo da porta imediatamente desapareceu.

Hermione levantou os olhos para ele,puxando-o para longe da porta,naquele momento Severus Snape tropeçou e ela precisou de ambas as mãos para apoiá-lo. Pequenos,mas perceptíveis suspiros de dor escaparam pela boca do mestre quando as mãos de Hermione o segurava com ambas mãos em seu toráx,evitando maiores danos com uma possivel queda,quando ele se endireitou reto novamente,Hermione o equilibrou de tal forma,de modo que ele depositasse mais peso para ela.

"O que você está esperando,sabichona insofrível?" Professor Snape tateou a maçaneta. "Abra a porta!"

Hermione fez como lhe dissera, evitando contato com seus olhos de ébano,virando para longe sua face em sentindo oposto à do Mestre. Ela arrastou-o a passos vacilantes pela sala de aula. Foi escuro, as janelas foram suspensas com cortinas grossas, pretas, e ela estava tendo dificuldade para percorrer o caminho. Hermione manobrou-os à mesa mais próxima e apoiou o Mestre de Elixires contra ela.

Ele respirava pesadamente.

Isso pareceu uma eternidade, a respiração difícil e pesada foi o único som na obscuridade. Hermione não ousou mover-se.

"Faça-se útil...adquira-me em meu estoque... um elixir de solanácea... ," Severus silibou entre gemidos,por um momento sentiu a garganta fechar,sufocando-o,os músculos no seu peito enrijeceram, fazendo respiração mais ruidosa e difícil.

Hermione começou a tatear às cegas no escuro, cuidadosamente. Ela tropeçou proxima a escrivaninha do Professor,mas encontrou a borda dela, se agarrando antes da queda. "Posso fazer um pouco de luz, Senhor?" ela perguntou cautelosamente.

"Enquanto você manter as cortinas fechadas."

"Lumos!" Hermione chicoteou a sua varinha e tochas foram iluminadas em ambos os lados da sala de aula, interdizendo a escuridade com o seu bruxuleio cor de laranja suave. Ela pode ver agora e imediatamente reconheceu o elixir de cor escarlate na prateleira de cima.

O Severus pegou o frasco da mão cálida,estendida no ar,tomando-o num só trago. A seus lábios frisaram-se, convertidos em uma careta repugnada ao gosto picante, mas o alívio foi imediato. Ele pode sentir a respiração ficando mais fácil.

Só então,Hermione notou a abundância do sangue que estava endurecido em seu pescoço e queixo.Até mesmo os seus dentes foram manchados de sangue.

O Severus fechou o frasco e levantou-se da mesa em que se apoiara. Suas vestes negras balançavam pelo caminho até à sala de armazenamento,que ele encontrou facilmente,com a graça de movimentos experientes de anos como mestre de poções de hogwarts,seus dedos delgados e finos tateavam as prateleiras, pegando alguns ingredientes...Severus os conhecia ao simples toque.

Hermione ainda estava na sua escrivaninha, fitando-o com a apreensão. As suas costas estavam voltadas para o estoque, os seus braços, que freneticamente procuram as prateleiras. O que estava acontecendo aqui?

Ela olhou abaixo para a escrivaninha e viu que o cesto com lavanda ainda permancia no mesmo lugar,intocada,rodeada de uma pilha de pergaminhos. Ele tinha partido obviamente com pressa. Ela nunca viu outrora em seis anos de aprendizagem seu professor deixar essa desordem sobre sua mesa.

E logo ele veio, voltando à sala de aula, descarregando dos seus braços os ingredientes,numa área de trabalho na primeira de mesa. Ele intimou um caldeirão e fez fogo com movimentos rápidos de sua mão e feitiços que Hermione não conseguiu ouvir... A água no interior começou a borbulhar quase imediatamente. Então ele tirou uma faca, parecida a um escalpelo trouxa,começou a cortar uma raiz que Hermione reconheceu como Kava.

Ela curvou-se mais perto para ver o que ele tinha trazido. O seu manto sacudiu-se.

O professor Snape girou em volta e fitou-a, como se ele se acabasse de lembrar da sua presença. "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?"

A boca de Hermione abriu-se, mas ela fechou-a veementemente.

"Bem, fora então!" a voz aveludada pungente disse,virando ao contrário para preparar seu elixir . A presença dela foi insuportável. Ela deu mais alguns passos, perto agora de Severus. A brisa que transportou o seu odor o deixou ansioso,excitado, com desejos inexprimíveis.

"Senhor, o senhor está bem? Eu gostaria de ver as suas feridas …"

"Eu disse-lhe para FORA, criança estúpida!" ele rosnou. Ela esteve agora lado a lado dele , não exatamente o tocando, mas quase. O seu odor o dominava,nem a lavanda fresca foi capaz de fazer ele confundir-se, ignorá-lo.

"Senhor, eu …"

Com um passo súbito, ele esteve em frente dela,com uma força sobrehumana,a empurrou pela sala até domina-la,prendendo seu corpo pequeno e frágil contra a parede fria. Ele colocou suas mãos em ambos os lados da cabeça de Hermione,imobilizando-a com o resto de seu corpo...Assim,ele moveu sua cabeça de um lado para o lado, fungando,sorvendo o aroma daquela pela sedosa.

Hermione tremeu.

A luz da tocha acima das suas cabeças refletiu nos olhos obisídios,cor de ébano. Um fogo sobrenatural bruxuleou,ela pode ver quando ele a fitava, imperturbávelmente.

"Senhor, deixe-me ir, por favor," ela sussurrou. Hermione não entendeu o que acontecia. Mas ela sabia que não estava gostando da situação embaraçosa.

Novamente, ele fungou. "… posso … sentir o cheiro … do seu sexo …!" ele disse em que voz ruidosa como num resmungo baixo.

Hermione não quis nada mais do que esbofetear-lhe a cara, mas quando a sua mão esteve a ponto de atingir-lhe,ele erguer-se,ficando mais alto ,o breve momento em que seus olhares cruzaram,ela viu o brilho hipnotizante,contorcido,sobrenatural,atraente,perigosamente atraente, a grifinória perdeu a coragem e estacou sua mão no ar.

"Ts ts ts," ele ronronou repreendendo. "Não podemos ter isto agora, podemos ?"Severus abaixou a cabeça até que os seus olhos estivessem ao mesmo nível. Ela pode sentir seu hálito contra sua pele, um arrepio percorreu por cima de cada polegada, em cada fenda. Além do arrepio que lhe percorreu o corpo,a mão dele deslizou rumo ao sul,por seus mantos, entre as suas pernas. Ela tentou esquivar-se,lutou contra ele, tentou desatracá-lo, mas a sua mão a acariciava com ânsia,sem delicadezas, asperamente,explorando suas curvas,conhecendo seu corpo.

"Diga-me," ele ronronou novamente, os seus lábios que repousavam sobre o topo do seu cabelo , "quanto tempo você esteve... sangrando?"

Hermione ruborizou furiosamente. Ele pode cheirar sua mernarca? até onde isso iria?onde ele pretendia chegar? Ela lutou contra o aperto sufocante,lutou para liberar seus pulsos, fechou com toda sua força suas pernas, esquivando-se novamente. Em vão. "tire suas mãos de mim," agora já choramingando, mas ele apertou-a mais duramente na parede, o seu corpo transpirava com o calor que irradiava dele.

Ele ao invés disso, abaixou sua cabeça.

Ela pode sentir a sua respiração em sua orelha,descendo para seu pescoço.

Uma torrente súbita do ar moveu uma das cortinas. Não bastante para abri-lo, mas bastante assustar Snape tirando-o de seus estado hipnótico. A sala inundou-se pela torrente,carregada com aroma de lavanda...

Quando Snape voltou a encarar Hermione,ela pode ver que o vislumbre sobrenatural,que ela havia visto, tinha desaparecido. Os consórcios pretos agora pareciam suplicantes.

"Deixe-me," ele silibou, evitando o seu olhar fixo, esfregando seus dedos na pedra acima dela. "Parta agora! Antes que seja tarde demais!"

Hermione,trêmula, deslizou para longe dos braços que a mantinham; ela foi à porta, com a mão pela parede,apoiando-se, ela fez o seu caminho de volta. Antes de sair, lençou um último relance no homem escuro, que se agarrava desesperadamente ao último fio de auto-controle, então ela puxou a porta pesada, deixando-o a sós com seus dêmonios.

Ele virou-se quando ouviu o golpe final da porta. Ela tinha partido. Mas o seu odor estava empreguinado a ele...ele ainda a sentia!

Quando ele retirou a sua testa da parede ele pode ver, sangue, algumas gotículas onde somente há momentos a cabeça de Hermione havia estado.

Com um suspiro que vinha de seu âmago,frustrado, ele lutava contra o impulso de dirigir a sua língua pela pedra, provar aquela essência, sentir o vermelho escarlate sabor de cobre,em sua garganta e o calor que ele traria.

Fechando os olhos, tentou compor-se,resgardar o pouco de humanindade que lhe restava,contudo, ele tomou um frasco vazio da mesa e com o seu escalpelo raspou o resíduo precioso,suas mãos vacilanvam.

… continua


	4. A Maldade a Espreita

Capítulo 4 – A Maldade a Espreita 

Hermione virou de lado na cama,mas as dores latentes nas costas ainda a faziam gemer...Sua cabeça latejava contra o ranger da madeira velha da porta do dormitório feminino,hermione fechou suas pálpebras com força,ignorando o barulho..

O bater na porta de seu quarto era insistente,simplesmente não pararia.

"O que é?" ela gritou à porta, cobrindo os seus olhos com suas mãos. A luz solar que penetrava pela janela aberta era demasiadamente brilhante.

"Sou eu, Harry. Posso entrar?"

Ela resmungou algo que pareceu suspeitosamente 'que merd.. ' mas Harry abriu a porta de qualquer maneira...

"tá tudo bem, Mione?" ele perguntou preocupado, quando ele viu que ela ainda estava na cama. Normalmente ela foi a primeira a se levantar,em todas as manhãs. Isto não se parece com ela,não mesmo,dormindo num maravilhoso domingo como é hoje, um dia maravilhoso como este era sinal certo de encontrá-la … passando seu tempo na biblioteca.

Ela resmungou "estou perfeitamente bem, Harry. apenas cansada.Eu sinto como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer minhas rondas noturnas,nem parece que dormi."

Harry sentou-se no colchão ao lado dela. Ele rangeu embaixo do peso do seu corpo. Com um riso jocoso em sua cara. "Só você passaria uma noite de sábado fazendo rondas 'Mione."

"Bem, não é todo mundo que quer passar os fins de semana dormindo ,ignorando seus afazeres," ela replicou um tanto aborrecida. Ele veio aqui e acordou-a somente para tirar sarro da quase ou totalmente inexistente vida social? Hermione meditava e discutia consigo mentalmente.

Harry ainda sorrindo "Você pode ter encontros...ao menos de vez em quando," ele ponderou. "Não a prejudicaria."

"Faço, se eu encontrar um homem que saiba falar mais do que quadribol e sexo" a resposta de Hermione foi pronta e seca,ela imediatamente lamentou as palavras ásperas,quando ela sentiu uma pontada forte na têmpora,aquela pequena querela agravou suas dores de cabeça.

"'Mione, você está bem mesmo?" Harry perguntou agora preocupado, aproximando-se. Ele removeu a manta que a cobria e fitou a mancha preta escura que se formava no seu ombro direito. "O que é que lhe aconteceu?"

Hermione desceu o olhar para onde ele encarava fixamente. Ela não tinha noção do quanto ela havia se machucado,quando chocou-se inúmeras vezes contra a parede. O medo deve te-la feito ignorar a maior parte da dor. "Oh, não é nada. Caí, quando eu fazia minhas rondas ontem. Pirraça, você sabe …" ela explicou incerimoniosamente, contente que o seu cabelo ocultou a sua cara, portanto Harry não pode ver o seu rubor.

"Isto não está parecendo bem" ele afirmou preocupado e ajudou-a a sentar-se. "Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la com isto." Harry disse um feitiço,tocando sua varinha no edema,imediatamente a mancha preta virou purpúra,depois verde, desbotando a um amarelo enfadonho e logo mais,a cor normal de sua pele.

"obrigada"

"Não há de que. Obrigado por ensinar-me os feitiços curativos, realmente são bem práticos. Eu seria um residente permanente na Ala Hospitalar, se não fosse eles," explicou Harry timidamente. A sua tendência peculiar de estar no meio de grandes problemas, muitas vezes resultou em danos maiores do que o contrário.

A Hemione colocou a mão perto de sua nuca e sentiu pequenos coágulos, algo meio pegajoso.

Harry deu uma olhada "Caramba, você caiu "pra valer" Mione. Você está segura sobre estar bem?"

"estou Harry, realmente. Somente cure-o, por favor."

Harry mais uma vez tocou a sua varinha à pele de Hermione e a fenda que foi oculta abaixo da abundância de cachos fechadou-se. O lugar afetado, contudo,ainda estava rijido e dolorido. O feitiço simples que ela tinha-lhe mostrado não pode fazer isso desaparecer.

"Obrigado, Harry."

"Alguém realmente deve fazer algo sobre aquele Poltergeist maldito," ele queixou-se "Por tê-la causado isso"

Hermione encolheu os ombros sem compromisso.

"Certeza que não quer café da manhã?"

"eu passo."

"Você deveria tomar um Elixir para Dor de Cabeça," Harry aconselhou quando levantou-se da cama. "Você parece um bagaço."

"eu tomarei" Hermione prometeu e rindo secamente. Ela admirou-se como aquele menino conseguiria ter uma namorada. Ele definitivamente não teve lá grandes habilidades com palavras, com toda certeza. Dando graças por ele estar indo embora,Hermione afundou-se de volta em seu travesseiro. "Logo que eu me levantar, perguntarei a Senhora Pomfrey. Agora por favor vá tomar o café da manhã, assim posso adquirir-me um pouco mais sono"

"Naturalmente. Bons sonhos " ele disse e suavemente fechou a porta atrás dele.

Quando Hermione despertou, a sua cabeça ainda doía. Ela sentou-se e observou a luz. O sol que batia em sua janela agora, indicava que foi meio-dia passado e que ela deve apressar-se para conseguir algo para comer. Mas so de pensar em comida o seu estômago revirou furioso por estar vazio.

Ela levantou-se e sentiu galo atrás de sua cabeça. Tinha-se tornado maior do que antes,como se fosse possivel,pelo tamanho que ja era inicialmente.

Hermione fechou os seus olhos e suspirou. Ela viu o seu Professor de Elixires em frente dela novamente. Ele vinha mais perto com uma fúria alarmante, uma sombra preta que flutua em direção a ela. Inevitável. E logo ele empurrava-a na parede agressivamente. Ela podia sentir o seu odor. As ervas e o sal e algo mais, que foi tão unicamente dele. O odor foi mais fort ainda, quando usava seu corpo para prendê-la na parede.

Com um grito frustrado, Hermione levantou-se num ímpeto e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. A água quente foi exatamente do que ela precisou agora. Agua quente para limpá-la do toque...do odor dele.

Com o rosto ainda molhado, ela foi diretamente a ala hospitalar. A sua pele ainda tinia pela exposição à agua quente.

"Senhorita Granger, o que posso fazer por você?" A senhora Pomfrey perguntou, logo que ela viu Hermione. Ela apressou-se pela sala em direção a ela, com aqueles enormes mantos brancos que iam ate o chão.

"Poderia dar uma olhada na minha cabeça, Senhora Pomfrey. Bati ela."

A senhora Pomfrey separava a massa de cabelo marrom, usando a sua varinha para tirá-lo fora do caminho. "Nossa , isto é um enorme galo que você adquiriu aí."

Hermione estremeceu, quando a medibruxa tateou a protuberância com os seus dedos grossos. "Poderia..ahm.. ser um pouco mais cuidadosa, por favor. A minha cabeça dói como inferno!"

A senhora Pomfrey acenou com cabeça compassivamente. "Sim, sim. Eu imaginaria que ela o faz. Eu lhe daria um Elixir de Dor de Cabeça, mas temo que eu tenha ficado sem ele …"

A porta abriu-se. Uma voz profunda de barítono soou. "Obscuriate!"

As cortinas fecharam-se em frente das janelas,o tecido rangeu contra o vidro. A sala tornou-se escura.

Passos próximos da porta. "Lumos".

As tochas nas paredes iluminaram-se, reveladando um Professor Snape muito mal-humorado.

"Ai, Severus, somente por quem eu esperava," soou a Senhora Pomfrey felizmente, quando ela viu a caixa nos dedos delgados. Ela pegou rapidamente, antes de que ele tivesse motivos possa carranquear ,tirando da caixa um frasco com um líquido verde.

"Por mais que eu ame ser o seu droguista pessoal, Papoula, temo que eu tenha outras obrigações também," afirmou Professor Snape, com um gotejamento de sarcasmo na voz .

A senhora Pomfrey fechou o cenho, disparando uma olhada desaprovativa. "Há necessidade de usar esse tom comigo, Severus. Realmente tenho estudantes para atender, preciso das minhas provisões, como você bem sabe."

Só então, o Professor viu Hermione. Ela foi segura ele sabia que ela esteve lá, mas até lá ele não tinha reconhecido a sua presença. Mesmo agora tudo o que ele fez foi levantar sua sobrancelha, com falso espanto, para ela.

"Estou contente você trouxe bastante Elixir de Dor de Cabeça, Severus. Parece que Senhorita Granger teve uma queda na noite passada. A sua cabeça parece horrível," a Senhora Pomfrey continuou conversando, não notando o seu brilho mortal em direção a Hermione.

Mas Hermione notou.

"Aqui menina, beba isto," ela instruiu Hermione.

Hermione bebeu no elixir, desviando seus olhos do brilho escuro. Seus lábios frisaram-se, mas bebeu o resto, tentando ignorar o gosto.

"Agora segure-se firme menina, vou me livrar daquele edema horrível" a Senhora Pomfrey pediu e Hermione abaixou a sua cabeça ,portanto, a medibruxa acessou melhor a área ferida.

"Agora diga me, Severus" A senhora Pomfrey dirigiu-se ao colega novamente, enquanto mexia na cabeça de Hermione. Ela olhou para as cortinas,impermeáveis, que não permitiram alguma luz penetrar "Você ficou sem o elixir sono sem sonhos?"

Hermione pode ouvir uma rosnadura baixa.

Mas quando ela levantou os olhos,o Mestre de Elixires já havia ido.

"Por merlin, que mau humor que ele está novamente," suspirou a Senhora Pomfrey, sacudindo a sua cabeça. "Parece ele não dormiu nada em absoluto. Realmente ele deve se cuidar melhor"

Hermione ocultou sua carranca quando ela levantou e agradeceu à medibruxa pela sua ajuda. A sua cabeça ja estava muito melhor,ela andou pelos corredores,fezendo seu caminho à biblioteca, andando silenciosamente, escutando suas próprias pegadas. Ela não gostaria de ter outro encontro com Snape,não mesmo.

Os corredores ,para sua felicidade fôra vazio e a biblioteca desertada. Não que Hermione tivesse esperado alguém além dela. Era domingo no fim de tudo, um dos quentes e últimos antes de que a estação de chuva começasse e banharia tudo na lama. A maior parte dos estudantes foram ao desfrute exterior, deixando as sua tarefas de casa no último minuto. Ela sacudiu a sua cabeça,de maneira reprovadora a isto.

Hermione encabeçou à Seção Restringida. Ela não sabia o que ela procurava. Como o passar das horas, livros começaram a empilhar em sua mesa. Ela tinha visto pelo menos uma dúzia de volumes diferentes quando ela finalmente encontrou algo valesse a pena, na seção de Criaturas Mágicas das trevas.

'Nosufur-Atu.'

Passos foram ouvidos próximos,Hermione rapidamente fechou o livro,alarmada.

"Hermione, querida," disse Senhora Pince,com seu sorriso amável. "Fecharei a biblioteca agora."

Hermione surpreendeu-se. "Oh! já é tão tarde?"

A senhora Pince riu à socapa. "Sim, querida, já é hora do jantar.Ficou perdida nos livros novamente, não é?"

Hermione sorriu apologeticamente.

"Você pode ficar aqui, querida. Somente não leve nada."

"Oh, eu não o farei Senhora Pince," prometeu Hermione. "Obrigada."

"De nada" Senhora Pince virou e desapareceu atrás das prateleiras novamente.

Hermione esperou até que ela pudesse ouvir os seus passos retroceder e o estrondo da porta fechar novamente. Então ela trouxe o livro mais perto e abriu-o novamente.

'Nosufur-Atu,' ela leu.

Um tremor percorreu a sua espinha e ela repreendeu-se para a sua infantilidade. Ela pertenceu ao Mundo Mágico durante quase sete anos agora. Ela tinha visto coisas que ninguém acreditaria possível; pessoas que podem converter-se em animais, peças de xadrez que podem andar, árvores que dançam, cavalos que podem voar – tersálios,bem, o último que ela realmente não tinha visto. Ela tinha-se acostumado à realidade do tudo é possível. Mas ainda ela foi assustada contos que assustava crianças Trouxas à noite.

'O Nosufur-Atu, também conhecido como Obyri ou Vampiro, é criatura noturna, nascidas sem sangue. A ânsia desta essência reina a sua existência, fazendo-o uma das mais temidas das criaturas das trevas.

'hump,agora isto é algo novo,que eu não sabia,' ela pensou aborrecida folheando as páginas.

'Um vampiro é dependente de uma infusão regular de sangue, ou seu sistema imunenidade irá se decompor e os seus poderes de auto-restauração desaparecerão. Um vampiro que não ingere sangue toda noite fica débil. Se ele ficar sem sangue durante várias noites, ele morrerá.'

'Ele morrerá?' A mente de Hermione alarmou-se. 'Ele não pode morrer!' Ela calculou. Se Ele tinha sido modificado na noite do sábado ao domingo. Obviamente ele teve que bebeu sangue até então. Mas e na noite passada?

Rapidamente ela tateava as folhas,seus dedos percorriam as paginas,ela tinha que encontrar algo. Ela não quis que ele matasse um dos estudantes – ou alguém, mas no que diz respeito ao assunto - ela també não quis que ele morresse também.

'O sangue de animais não é um substituto conveniente para o vampiro. Se so se alimentar disso seu corpo ficará debilitado,frágil.

A única exceção é o sangue de unicórnio. Ele tem poderes mágicos que pode guardá-lo vivo até que ele possa encontrar uma vítima humana novamente. O sangue de unicórnio, contudo, vem com alto preço. '

Hermione arregalou os olhos 'Meia vida,' ela se lembrou. 'Uma vida maldita.' Os seus olhos tornaram-se rasos d'água. Tudo o que ele pode ter feito,por mais insuportável que ele consegue ser, ele não mereceu acabar assim.

Hermione xingou e folheou pelo livro, esquadrinhando o conteúdo rapidamente. Ela quis encontrar um modo de ajudá-lo. Não houve muita informação nele, de qualquer modo. O livro principalmente disse ao leitor como identificar e evitar contatos com essas criaturas.

Realmente útil!

No fim do artigo ela encontrou uma referência que adquiriu a sua atenção. 'O princípio das trevas.' Ele foi um livro da seção sobre Magia Escura.

Hermione olhou pelas esquinas dos olhos a distância para a Seção Restringida, como esperando que alguma criatura má fosse pular para fora das sombras e atacá-la. Rindo nervosamente, ela levantou-se e começou a procurar o volume. Não demorou muito e ela encontrou o que ela procurava.

Os seus olhos alargaram-se. Havia uma receita para um elixir. O Anatithenai.

Hermione ficou confusa pela palavra grega. A maior parte de nomes eram de raiz latina. Mas pensando nele, ele fez sentido perfeitamente. A cultura grega foi muito mais velha do que a romana. Os Gregos devem ter entrado em contato com o Nosufur-Atu muito antes, assim tendo a necessidade de encontrar meios de proteção.

'O Elixir Anatithenai mantém o vampiro vivo em uma dosagem mínima de sangue e contém a sede e o desejo controlável.'

'hmm,auspicioso,' notou Hermione. Ela lembrou-se do fogo maléfico em seus olhos quando ele a tinha cheirado. Os pelos de seu braço arrepiaram-se conforme ela realizou o perigo ela em que ela tinha estado. Se a sua sede pode ser controlada,a ameaça à escola não foi tão grande como ela temia.

Ela deu uma olhada nos ingredientes. A lavanda foi o componente principal.

A sua cabeça subiu vertiginosamente. "Naturalmente!" ela realizou. O cesto da lavanda que ela lhe tinha trazido ainda estava na sua escrivaninha. O seu odor tinha estado em todo lugar. Foi a razão que ele tinha sido capaz controlar-se. A única razão pela qual ela não foi …morta

Hermione leu. 'Kava'(pequenas partes). Ela lembrou-se de que ela o viu cortar a raiz em pequenas partes.

O professor Snape sabia sobre este elixir!

Hermione deu uma olhada em outros ingredientes. Houve duas dúzias deles. A regulação de tempo de fervura foi especialmente importante para o Elixir Anatithenai; toma três horas para preparar-se e outras vinte para descansar antes de que estivesse pronto para a administração.

Ela tomou notas apressadas numa pequena folha do pergaminho, o aranhão da sua pena era o único som na biblioteca abandonada. A maior parte das ervas foram fáceis conseguir. Ela tinha-os visto na sua despensa particular.Foi o último componente que a confundiu.

Três gotas de de sangue livremente dadas.

… continua …

obrigada pelos reviews,Blekath eu afirmo com toda certeza,de quem gosta do shipper muito antes de fazer o sucesso que eles tem hj,pasmem,antigamente,falar de hg/ss era amoral,eu era praticamente considerada pedófila ou doida hauahauhauha ,que está é a melhor fic ss/hg,onde snape é um vampiro. )


	5. Gota a Gota

Capítulo 5 – Gota a Gota

"Nossa você está faminta! é sua terceira repetição, 'Mione!" exclamou Ron surpreso e pôs o outro pedaço de toucinho defumado na boca.

Hermione continuou empilhando panquecas para a sua chapa, afogando tudo em xarope. Ela encheu novamente a sua xícara com o chá que emitia vapor. "Esqueci de comer ontem," ela suspirou e cortando uma parte da pilha de panquecas. O xarope de esparramou-se para fora do seu prato, quando ela levantou o garfo à boca. "Ajude-me com esses doces , por favor Ron."

"Como você pode esquecer de comer?" perguntou Ron incredulamente, ainda mastigando e passando o boliche com a bala de açúcar.

Hermione acrescentou dois cubos ao seu chá preto, escutando o som consolador que fez quando ele se fundiu no líquido quente.

Harry riu. "Ela provavelmente passou o dia inteiro na biblioteca, companheiro. Você sabe que ela esquece tudo quando ela tem nariz num livro."

"Sim," Ron aceitou, rolando os seus olhos. "Bem, você deve ter vindo a Hogsmeade conosco, 'Mione. Justino Finch-Fletchley tentava impressionar aquela menina da Lufa-lufa." Ele virou a Harry. "Qual é nome dela novamente? Você sabe, aquele com enormes ..."

Hermione engasgou-se.

"… os enormes olhos azuis, sim," Harry se apressou para dizer. " é a Hanna , Ron."

"Você tem razão, companheiro." Ron replicou a Hermione, não notando o seu brilho desaprovativo. "De qualquer maneira, ele tentava impressionar a menina,mas ele deve ter tentado algo mais com as maos dele,sei lá,ela levantou-se gritando e azarou o pobre. Você realmente deveria ter visto isto, 'Mione. as mãos dele tornaram-se enormes!" Ron sufocou-se com seu toucinho defumado de tanto que ele ria, cuspindo pequenas partes pela mesa.

"Sr. Weasley," veio uma voz seca, desaprovativa por trás de Hermione. "Sugiro que você melhore as suas maneiras ou você comerá as suas refeições fora das minhas vistas de agora em diante." E com uma cintilação nos olhos que teriam feito Albus Dumbledore orgulhoso, Minerva McGonagall acrescentaou: "vai comer na mesma chapa em que o hagrid alimenta aquelas criaturas repulsivas."

A cara de Ron ficou vermelha e ele engoliu a seco as sobras que ainda estavam em sua boca do seu toucinho defumado. "Sinto muito, Professora."

Ela acenou com cabeça curtamente e virou ao contrário para partir.

"professora McGonagall," Hermione interrompeu-a.

A mulher viu-a e levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando a sua pergunta.

Hermione acenou com cabeça à vice-Diretora "Você sabe onde o Professor Dumbledore está? Não o vi desde o sábado."

"O Diretor está atualmente em Londres, Senhorita Granger. à negócios importantes para o Ministério, pelo que eu saiba. Você tem algum problema que necessita atenção dele?"

Hermione apressou-se para sacudir a sua cabeça. "Não, Professor McGonagall. Eu admirava-me somente. Não é nada. Obrigada." Ela não sabia como tratar a informação, que ela tinha adquirido ontem. Um vampiro solto em Hogwarts é demasiado perigoso para manter-se em segredo. Mesmo se o Professor Snape sabia sobre o elixir que ela tinha descoberto na noite passada, ela não sabia se ele usaria esse conhecimento. Ele foi um homem difícil de julgar. Não só pelo fato dele não gostar dos seus estudantes,mas analisando o todo.

'Isto não significa que ele está indo nos morder," ela tentou raciocinar com ela mesma. 'No fim de tudo ele sempre protegia Harry e ele não tem nenhum carinho por ele também. 'A sua voz interior não foi de modo algum convincente, de qualquer modo. Ela tinha suas resalvas e quando ela fechou os seus olhos, ela pôde sentir novamente a respiração de Snape em seu pescoço.

"Muito bem," o Professor McGonagall disse. Com um relance no relógio acima da Mesa Principal,virou-se aos três Gryffindors em frente dela. "Vocês devem apressarem-se. A primeira classe deve começar em dez minutos." E com isso, ela deixou O salão principal.

Harry, Ron e Hermione viram um ao outro incrédulamente. Nenhum deles tinha notado o tempo. Deixaram as sobras, agarraram-se as suas maletas escolares e pisaram à passos largos no corredor.

"Oh não, estamos mortos," arquejou Ron.

Ele teve razão.

"Você pensa que estou aqui para o seu divertimento?" O professor Snape rosnou quando eles abriram a porta. Ele andou sorrateiramente pela sala, mantos que se elevam atrás dele, até que ele estivesse diretamente em frente dos três estudantes.

Eles recuaram perante ele, empurrando Hermione para trás também. Ela chocou-se com a parede. Os relâmpagos da última vez quanto ela tinha estado lá vieram à sua mente. Ela fechou seus olhos, quase sentindo a mão elegante com dedos delgados que ruma furtivamente abaixo do seu corpo, o hálito dele nela …

Foi o seu zombar o que a devolveu à realidade.

"Você pensa que você pode vir e ir como quer, sr. Potter," ele cuspiu. "Somente porque você é a celebridade local não significa que cada um de nós tem que adorar a terra em que você anda, está claro?"

Harry acenou com cabeça, e disse "Sim, Senhor. Entendo, Senhor" entre dentes.

Alguém riu dissimuladamente. Hermione ouso olhar a sala de relance. Malfoy e o seu amigos, naturalmente.

O Snape girou em volta para enfrentar Ron. "O mesmo para você, Weasley."

Ron acenou com cabeça febrilmente.

"Cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória por cada um, pelo atraso" Professor Snape sentenciou, seu olhar frio e escuro,fixou-se em Hermione quando ela levantou os olhos encarando-o. O mestre de Elixires oscilou sua cabeça,deslizando seu olhar por cima do ombro direito de hermione.

Hermione virou ao contrário lentamente, sem vontade para voltar o olhar para o homem em frente dela, mas curiosa para ver o que havia sido interessante o bastante para tirar sua atenção sobre a transgressão recente.

Ela congelou-se.

Diretamente ao lado de sua cabeça foi um lugar onde a cor da pedra foi muito mais...clara. Ela pôde ver arranhões. Alguém tinha raspado algo.

Imediatamente a mão de Hermione voou às costas da sua cabeça, sentindo o lugar que o havia sangrado...

Os olhos de Snape estiveram agora nela; profundos,medindo-a. Eles não balançaram quando ele falou. "O que vocês estão esperando,crianças estúpidas? Entre nos seus assentos e comecem a trabalhar!"

Hermione libertou-se do olhar hipnótico quando ela sentiu os movimentos dos dois meninos a sua frente,ela rapidamente seguiu-os e sentou-se no seu lugar na primeira carteira. Ela conservou seu olhar na escrivaninha enquanto ela tirava seus livros.

O professor Snape lentamenter passeou por trás e à frente da sala, açoitando sua varinha. "Estaremos continuando com a poção Morto-vivo, que começamos na semana passada."

Hermione estremeceu nisto.

"Você pode buscar os seus elixires da prateleira. Se você tiver feito tudo corretamente, como duvido que a maior parte de vocês fizessem, o elixir deve ser de um profundo purpúreo." Severus Snape sentado em sua escrivaninha, esquadrinhava seus estudantes. "Tenham cuidado quando acrescentarem o Bezoar. Se cometerem algum erro, o seu elixir virará da poção do …" Ele hesitou em falar o efeito dele. "… vapor. Vocês podem começar agora."

Um após o outro, os estudantes levantaram e reuniram os seus elixires na prateleira. Quando eles passaram Hermione notou que nenhum deles tinha conseguido esclarecer a cor.

Ela demorou-se atrás até que ela notasse que ela foi a única que tinha adquirido o elixir. Rapidamente ela levantou e tomou o último caldeirão. Com a satisfação Hermione notou que o líquido nas suas mãos foi um purpúreo profundo.

Ela lançou um relance no professor. Ele gritava com Neville,por não ter prestando atenção.

Hermione foi até a parede e dirigiu a sua mão por cima das raspagens. Elas foram frescas, ainda molhadas e arenosas. Alguém tinha feito aquilo e não tinha sido há muito tempo, retirando o seu sangue das ondulações desiguais das pedras. 'Não, não alguém,' ela se corrigiu.

"Senhorita Granger, você é incapaz de encontrar o caminho do seu assento?"

Hermione girou em volta,cautelosamente "Uhn … não, Senhor," ela gaguejou, corando. "Fui só … ahw.senti vertiginosa,por isso estou me apoiando...na parede..."

"Volte a trabalhar, menina estúpida," ele rosnou com seu olhar desafiador. Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo.

Hermione apressou-se para seu lugar e começou a reunir os ingredientes que ela precisou. Ela tentou não levantar os olhos. Ela pode sentir os seus olhos nela. Ele dava-lhe calafrios.

Para que ele tinha usado o seu sangue? Ele tinha-o raspado da parede tão cuidadosamente … Ele sabia sobre o Elixir Anatithenai. Talvez ele tinha precisado dele para fazer o elixir. Mas o livro não disse 'três gotas do sangue livremente dado? Ela definitivamente não tinha dado seu sangue livremente.

"'Mione, tudo ok?" sussurrou Harry em questão.

"Sou perfeita, não se incomode," ela sussurrou atrás, olhando fixamente para o seu elixir. Foi escuro na sala de aula e ela teve dificuldades em acompanhar a modificação da cor para determinar o tempo correto para acrescentar o seguinte ingrediente.

Obviamente Neville teve o mesmo problema. "Por que a iluminação é feita com tochas?" ele murmurou frustrado. "É tão escuro. Não posso diferenciar o Bezoar do Bundimun."

"Sugiro, sr. Longbottom," disse com a voz afetada, "use esse narigão que você tem com alguma serventia pelo menos... Aqueles dois ingredientes têm um odor distinto.Até mesmo você deve é capaz de descobrir o que é o que."

A mão de Neville tremeu nervosamente e tomou um pó escuro em frente dele.

Hermione deu um pontapé na sua perna. Ele tinha escolhido o Bundimun. Se ele acrescenta-se ao seu elixir resultaria ser numa poção mortal,diga-se de passagem,mortalmente dolorosa.

Neville rapidamente repõe-no e buscou o Bezoar, acrescentando-o cuidadosamente mexendo o elixir. O caldeirão começou a emitir vapor ligeiramente, mas a cor modificada para um carmesim profundo como ele supostamente deveria ter. Neville respirou; aliviado.

"Muito feliz, sr. Longbottom. Desta vez," Snape arrastou palavras novamente e passou à sua escrivaninha para mover-se pelas cadeiras das linhas traseiras. "Oh, e Senhorita Granger, dez pontos de Grifinória por ajudá-lo."

Hermione o encarou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha,esperando.

Ela mordia a sua língua. Ela sabia que isso seria melhor do que replicar. Portanto ela abaixou a sua cabeça ao seu próprio elixir novamente, distraidamente acrescentando os ingredientes, mexendo-o de vez em quando. Pelas esquinas dos seus olhos ela seguiu Severus Snape pela sala de aula. Ele pareceu pálido. Mais pálido do que o habitual. Até há pouco ela não tinha pensado que isto seria possível.

Ele passou pelas janelas que ainda eram cobertas com aquelas cortinas escuras. Os panos cairam mais pesadamente. Obviamente ele tinha colocado vários períodos neles, assim, eles não poderiam se abrir.

Em vistas das cortinas,mostro-se que frágil o segredo dele foi. Ela não cochicharia uma palavra a alguém, ela jurou a ela mesma. Se alguém descobrisse,ele teria a cabeça à prêmio. Os vampiros não foram as criaturas mais bem-vindas.

Ela voltou a admira-lo calmamente,com compaixão. Ela pode ver o bruxuleio nos seus olhos, o modo que ele manter sua humanidade,sua compostura. Suas características foram ásperas e fortes. Ele esteva com sede. Hermione sabia que ele não saiu na noite passada para adquirir o que ele mais almejava Ele pareceria muito melhor se ele tivesse. Ela foi segura agora que ele tinha usado o seu sangue para fazer o Elixir Anatithenai. De outra maneira ele não seria capaz de resistir a sua sede.

'Deve ter feito alguma melhora na sua condição,' ela concluiu quando ela o viu. Ele não pode ter ficado sem sangue durante uma noite inteira. Ele até não seria capaz de levantar-se diretamente se ele tivesse. Mas se ele tivesse uma vítima, as suas características seriam relaxadas, a sua sede satisfeita. Até esta noite pelo menos.

O livro tinha dito que gotas de sangue livremente dado podem extinguir a sua ânsia durante sete noites. O sangue talvez forçado realmente teve um efeito semelhante, só muito mais débil. Talvez só uma noite. Isto explicaria o seu comportamento.

"Vocês terminarão o seu trabalho na Poção do Morto-vivo na seguinte lição. Reponha os seus elixires na prateleira agora e limpe a desordem antes de partirem," o Professor Snape fechou seu cenho e foi sentar-se em sua escrivaninha novamente. Ele conjurou um rolo do pergaminho e empertigou a sua pena. "Não tenho de lembrá-lo dos meus padrões da limpeza."

Um murmúrio lento aumentou quando a classe foi dispensada, mas ninguém desafiou a fazer algum estrondo. Hermione começou a limpar as suas ervas lentamente. Ela tinha tomado uma decisão.

"Obrigado, Hermione," sussurrou Neville muito aliviado. Ele tinha passado pela lição sem derreter outro caldeirão.

"Não ha de que" sussurrou Hermione atrás e foi colocar seu elixir na prateleira. Ela agia lentamente, olhando a pressa dos demais estudantes. Eles não viam a hora de fugir das masmorras,eles sempre se superavam na pressa de abandonar a presença do temido professor.

Logo, os únicos deixados para trás foram Severus Snape e Hermione Granger.

Ela tomou fôlego,após um longo suspiro,ela caminhou até a escrivaninha.

Ele não fez caso, arranhando a sua pena através do ensaio, deixando observações vermelhas furiosas. Ele tomou o tempo necessário. Só quando ele tinha terminado com o pergaminho ele levantou sua cabeça. "O que você quer?"

Hermione estendeu o seu braço. Ela colocou um frasco vazio na sua escrivaninha.

O Severus Snape viu, encarando ambos. Ele esteve a ponto de fazer uma observação maldosa quando ela tirou um escalpelo dos seus mantos. Com um movimento rápido ela cortou o seu dedo. Hermione estremeceu.

Snape hipnotizado olhou para a divisão de pele aberta. Ele lambeu os seus lábios,umidecendo-os.

Hermione manteve o seu dedo por cima do frasco. A primeira gota grossa de sangue vermelho carmesim caiu nele; dentro e perfeito.

Uma segunda.

Uma terceira.

Ela removeu o seu dedo e tocou-o com a sua varinha. O corte fechou, deixando apenas uma sujeira vermelha. Hermione limpou na bainha dos seus mantos.

Ela agarrou a sua bolsa e, com um sorriso, partiu.

… continua …


	6. De mousse de Chocolate à outros Desejos

Capítulo 06 – de Mousse de Chocolate a Outros Desejos 

"Vamos lá Mione, não seja chata"

"Não quero ir, Harry!"

"Você esteve nos ignorando durante semanas agora, 'Mione é hora de termos um pouco de diversão!"

Hermione gemeu e pôs a sua cabeça no livro que estava lendo até ser interrompida. "Realmente não quero."

Ron olhou para Harry, sabendo que eles estavam perto de convence-la. Somente um pouco mais persuasão. "Somente pense em todas aquelas sobremesas de chocolate," harry a tentava. "Mousse de Chocolat … chocolate quente com marshmallows … bolo de chocolate …"

Ron deu risadinhas.

Hermione levantou os olhos, cansada "tudo bem tudo bem,ja me convenceu, Desisto."

Ela foi recompensada com grande abraço dos dois.

"Bem, pelo que você está esperando?" ela disse sorrindo num falso tom bravio. "Vá ,pegue o mapa e a capa de invisibilidade!"

Harry e Ron apressaram-se ao Dormitório dos Meninos e Hermione começou a pôr os seus livros em sua bolsa, cuidadosamente encaixando os rolos de pergaminho que continham suas tarefas de casa,separando-os de acordo com a matéria. Ela ainda não pode acreditar no que tinha acabado de combinar com os meninos... mas ela andava tão casada..seus olhos imploravam para não ler mais nenhuma lauda,seus dedos estavam doloridos de tanto escrever e reescrever,tinha estado tão ocupada que um pouco de liberdade pareceu-se uma boa idéia. E com chocolate soou muito melhor.

"Não há ninguém nos corredores," disse Ron com um relance no Mapa dos marotos. "Está tudo certo para irmos agora."

Harry lançou a capa de Invisibilidade acima dos três e eles andaram ate o retrato,a Senhora Gorda abriu-se quando ouviu "solstício" murmurado,ela olhou pela Sala Comum,com uma certa curiosidade,não viu ninguem,mas ela abriu-se de qualquer maneira. Ela tinha suas suspeitas quanto a quem procuraria andar furtivamente , nesta hora da noite.

Tão silencioso enquanto possível Harry, Ron e Hermione desceram as escadarias à cozinha. Uma vez que eles quase bateram na Madame Nor-r-ra quando uma das escadas modificou sua direção repentinamente, mas eles conseguiram ocultar-se numa alcova e esperar até que ela tivesse passado. O resto da viagem foi monótona.

"Harry Potter!" gritou Winky e bastante logo uma dúzia de elfos veio apareceram na cozinha, olhando-os esperançosamente. "O que pode Winky fazer para Mestre Harry Potter e seus amigos?"

Harry lançou a sua capa em uma das mesas e puxou para si uma cadeira. "Eu quero um omelete, Winky. Com cogumelos e tomates e cheiro-verde. Você pode fazer isto?"

O Winky acenou com cabeça felizmente. "Sim, Harry Potter. Sim, Winky fazer isto." E ela saiu correndo em direção ao forno.

Outro elfo veio mais perto, perguntando a Ron e Hermione do que eles gostariam...Tão logo os três estudantes sentaram-se à mesa e saboreiavam uma enorme refeição... "boquinha da meia-noite". Harry teve o seu omelete, Ron um enorme hambúrguer – o seu prato trouxa favorito desde que ele tinha passado uma semana no Dursleys com Harry – e Hermione teve um enorme Mousse de Chocolate.

"Deste modo," começou Ron, o tomate e a maionese por todas as partes da sua cara, "você acha que passaremos fácil pela lufa-lufa no próximo jogo de quadribol,na sexta-feira?"

Hermione irritou-se. "Oh não! Não estamos falando sobre Quadribol,argh,tão típico né. Tenho que ficar escutando sobre táticas e jogos o tempo todo,mas esta noite Não! por favor."

"Sem quadribol?" perguntou Ron incredulamente?

Harry replicou. "Que tal sexo?"

Hermione rolou os seus olhos nele,perfurando-os com os grandes e amendoados olhos raivosos quando ele mencionou a afirmação ela tinha feito há três dias. "Definitivamente não!" Hermione disse com toda ênfase.

Harry riu "Ok, ok. Não falaremos!" Ele pescou um cogumelo do seu pijama,que havia saltado da sua boca. O omelete estava divino.

Três deles riam e compartilhavam a comida um com outro e logo Hermione descartou a sua colher e alimentou os seus dois amigos arremessando mousse de chocolate com seus dedos,a maior parte acetava o rosto à boca.

"O que você acha a respeito...digo...por que é Dumbledore está tantos dias no Ministério," perguntou Ron com a sua boca cheia. A reprimenda pela Professora McGonagall não tinha feito nada para melhorar as suas maneiras.

Hermione encolheu os ombros. "Nenhuma idéia."

Harry suspirou "Voldemort foi terrivelmente tranqüilo ultimamente …"

"Harry!" Ron suspirou exasperado no som do nome. "Estou tentando comer!"

Harry não o ignorou. "Talvez ele está planejando algo. Talvez o Dumbledore foi ao Ministério convencê-los para se prepararem para um possível ataque."

"hmm talvez seja até plausivel,a professora McGonagall está normalmente mais aberto do que nos dias normais,ela deve saber que algo está prestes a acontecer" raciocinou Hermione.

Ron riu. "Talvez seja por isso que o morcegão oleoso está tão ansioso ultimamente."

Hermione fez uma longa pausa antes de repreender Ron "é Professor Snape".

Harry deu risadinhas.

"Que?" Ron exclamou, vendo-a. "Você não notou? Ele está um pé no saco. Pior do que nunca!"

Hermione repentinamente ficou mais fascinada com a sua sobremesa e evitou prosseguir com a discusão e o olhar fixo de Ron.

"Ah qual é! alguém deveria colocar aquele ranhoso em seu lugar de uma vez por todas !" Ron falava com raiva. Repentinamente ele virou vermelho,tossia engasgado,até que um enorme pedaço do pepino voou para fora de sua boca.  
Harry se contorcia de tanto rir,juntamente com Hermione contente que ela tinha decidido vir,a cena foi impagável.  
Sentando-se com eles, rindo, tagarelando, ela realizou que ultimamente ela havia negligenciado a sua amizade .As novas sensações da adolescencia,o interesse dos meninos no sexo a tinha distanciado dela, abandonando-a para passar as suas tardes sozinhas. Ela realmente tinha faltado a eles.

O seu pensamento foi interrompido, quando um ploc e uma elfa desvairada, Winky, pulou para a mesa e começou a inquietar-se. "Harry Potter deve ir agora. Harry Potter e os amigos adquirem problemas se não forem agora."

"sobre o que você está falando, Wi …" Harry começado mas ele interrompeu-se quando ele ouviu a balança de retrato à parte. Uma olhada apavorada cruzou a sua cara.

Ron fitou o retrato que se abre, congelado no choque.

Foi Hermione que reagiu rapidamente. Ela agarrou a Capa de Invisibilidade e lançou-a por cima dos seus dois amigos. Ela sentava-se em outro lado da mesa e não pode estender a capa sobre si ,até dava,mas pareceria muito suspeito se o meio da mesa sumisse...

Ela não teve tempo para inventar uma desculpa quando uma voz áspera rugiu pela cozinha.

"Senhorita Granger, o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui à uma a manhã," rosnou Professor Snape,que aparentava cansaso.

Hermione fitou-o durante um minuto, não acreditando a sua má sorte. Tinha que ser ele entre tantas possibilidades!

"O gato mordeu sua língua?" ele quebrou o silencio furiosamente quando ela não respondeu prontamente.

"Eu … uhn … ouvi alguns estudantes comentando sobre um encontros as escondidas,la por volta da meia-noite," ela gaguejou, esperando que que soasse mais convincente do que ela sentiu-se. "Eu esperava pegar eles mas … estive atrasada." Ela encolheu os seus ombros.

O Snape deslumbrou-se. "E aqueles estudantes não seriam, por acaso, Potter e Weasley, não é?" ele perguntou, olhando em torno a sala. Ele não pode ver ninguém,fora hermione.

"Não, Senhor," Hermione se apressou para dizer.

"Bem, pois, pois," resmungou Snape, andando à mesa na que ela esteve. Ele olhou a três metade pratos comidos suspeitosamente,então, ele tomou um dedo e pôs-lo no omelete "Ainda quente. Não sairam há muito tempo."

Hermione simplesmente fitou-o. Ela não sabia como responder. Ela somente esperou que Harry e Ron fossem bastante inteligentes para ocultarem-se num corredor qualquer em que o Professor Snape não tropeçaria acidentalmente neles.

Com um movimento rápido Severo Snape pegou a mão de Hermione, levantando-o à sua cara. "E isso Senhorita Granger, oque seria?"

Ela viu o resíduo de chocolate no seu dedo, restos do mousse "… sou louca por chocolate. Tive que comer alguns, quando encontrei …" A sua cara ardia por tamanho rubor, mas ela rezou a todos os deuses que ele não pensaria nada demais pela sua cara escarlate,uma reação alergica,quem sabe,a tanto chocolate...

As pscinas negras cor de ébano faiscavam,o brilho assustador tomou toda atenção de Hermione.

'Não pode ser," Hermione tentou raciocinar,ficando cada vez mais intenso suas bochechas escarlates 'Ele tomou o elixir. Ele tomou-o! '

O Snape inclinou a sua cabeça, agora ela pode ver com mais clareza aquele mesmo brilho intenso...que fez gelar seu sangue "Desejos...ânsia por chocolate, vejo" ele disse quietamente, mais a ele do que a Hermione.

Houve algo na sua voz que fez as suas faces queimarem-se,um calor mais intenso,mais quente,ficando difícil de engolir a própria saliva. Hermione tinha notado a aspereza dele antes, o modo que ele pode falar num tom tão profundo que sua voz pode vibrar na cabeça dela. Isto, contudo, foi algo diferente.A voz acordou uma parte antiga do seu ser,sensações novas para Hermione.

Ela piscava nervosamente, tentando banir a sensação de carícias da voz na sua pele. Houve um fogo nos olhos de Severo, que a deixaba inquieta,ele ainda segurava firmemente sua mão.

Hermione respirou profundamente enquanto ele dava passos mais perto, a fome nos seus olhos foi demais familiar para ela... Ela admirou-se se isto foi o modo que ele viu suas pobres vítimas nos festins patrocinado por voldemort. Ele realmente era espião para a Ordem? a sua mente interrogava,ou ele encontrou a sua vocação verdadeira com o Senhor Escuro? Vendo a fome primitiva nos seus olhos, o modo que pareceu brilhar naturalmente, fez dúvidas à lealdade dele ao Diretor.

Ela tentou puxar sua propria mão,mas ele não deixou .

"Tenho desejos também, Senhorita Granger," Severo Snape ronronou em uma voz baixa, fechando suas pálpebras pela metade quando ele tomou no odor da pele de Hermione, o frescor de seu cabelo o lembrou do orvalho. Ele levantou a mão esquerda dela até seus lábios,olhando os seus dedos cuidadosamente. O seu Encanto de Cura tinha sido perfeito, não havia sequer cicatriz arruinando a pele leitosa das mãos onde ela se tinha cortado para ele.

A sua mente, contudo, ainda podia ver a ferida claramente,pulsando o sangue para fora. Ele passou cuidadosamente a ponta da lingua por cima do dedo dela.

Um ploc barulhento tirou Hermione do transe,voltando da inconsciencia,removendo-se dele imediatamente.

"Winky sente, Senhor," disse a elfo muito embaraçada . " Winky é desastrada, Winky sempre quebra coisas." Ela ajoelhou-se para colher os vidros quebrados,tremendo sob o olhar do homem de vestes escuras.

Hermione põe-se entre a mesa e ele, esfregando o seu pulso que doi pelo aperto. "Não me toque!" ela sussurou de modo que somente ele conseguiria ouvir.

Severo sorriu malevolamente como ela tentou fugir dele. Ele pode sentir o odor do medo,isso o enebriava,atiçando-o não parar... Mas ele também pôde sentir algo mais,. "E o me deterá garotinha?"

"eu irei te deter" prometeu Hermione. "Se você se puser as mãos em mim novamente, eu o atarei,preso ao Salgueiro Lutador e o deixarei ver a beleza do raiar do sol."

Então, ela partiu da sala.

...continua

* * *

A tendência agora é esquentar :) grata pelos reviews,isso me incentiva,obrigada lolita,vc é um amor e sacerdotiza,minha intenção é colocar no ar ao menos 1 capitulo por dia ;) 


	7. Quando a Luxúria é Mais Forte

Capítulo 7 - Quando a Luxúria é Mais Forte

Hermione abaixou-se quando um balanço voou por cima da sua cabeça, logo a bola escura desapareu de vista. Ele foi quase a terceira bola que tinha batido nela devido à sua falta de atenção ao jogo,com um suspiro frustrado ela tirou o seu cabelo da sua cara novamente e tentou concentrar-se no livro nos seus joelhos.

Ela tinha procurado um assento na última linha dos assentos, onde ela pode fazer as sua pesquisas e olhar o jogo. Ela machucado consideravelmente os sentimentos de Harry e Ron se ela recusasse vir. Nos sete anos de sua amizade ela não tinha faltado a um jogo sequer. Bem, houve um no segundo ano, mas ela estava petrificada por um Basilisco,isso realmente não conta. Os dois meninos achado suspeito,se ela o fizesse agora. O dilema-snape, contudo, foi demasiado importante para ser adiado e portanto Hermione tinha optado por trazer alguns livros para estudar melhor o caso.

O barulho das arquibancadas, entretanto, não foi muito produtivo ao seu trabalho.

Ela tinha que encontrar algo. O incidente na cozinha na noite passada tinha-lhe mostrado que o Elixir Anatithenai não foi eficiente o bastante para guardar a ânsia do Professor Snape a um nível suportável. O elixir não esteve à altura de extingui-lo,ele precisou de ajuda.

Hermione considerava seriamente sobre informar ou não o Diretor sobre a situação, professor Snape trazia riscos para os demais estudantes,além dela mesmo,o fato que ela o tinha evitado duas vezes por enquanto foi apenas sorte,na próxima vez, ela provavelmente não seria tão afortunada. O problema foi que o Professor Dumbledore ainda não voltou de onde quer que ele se encontrasse e ela não ousou envia-lo uma coruja ele,era arriscado demasiadamente. Não havia segurança nesses tempos na transmissão de informações pelo correio-coruja.

Hermione folheou rapidamente o seu quinto volume hoje, o Livro de Encantos Mágicos e Amuletos, e isto é onde ela encontrou

"É isso!" ela exclamou excitadamente, saltando da sua cadeira.

Naquele momento a multidão levantou-se num ímpeto também, aplaudindo o jogo, mascarando o seu comportamento ímpar com sua própria exultação.

"… Harry Potter conseguiu mais uma vez o pomo de ouro! Que proveito que foi! Grifinória ganha o jogo! …" zumbiu uma voz pelo campo e Hermione lembrou onde ela estava.

Ron radiante voou para ela, feliz de ver o entusiasmo de "mione" diante de sua vitória.

Hermione sorriu de volta... Deixe Ron interpretar mal a sua felicidade,não vai fazer mal a ninguém. E no momento atual ela foi demasiada eufórica ela mesma para tentar ocultar o sorriso de orelha a orelha que se estendia através de deu semblante.

Ela sentou-se novamente, ocultado-se atrás da massa de estudantes que pulavam, que discutiam onde e como celebrar o seu triunfo sobre lufa-lufa. Ela debruçou-se sobre seu livro novamente, confiante que ninguém a interromperia,estudantes,colegas e amigos tinham aprendido à nunca disturbá-la enquanto ela lia.

'O Periapt é um encanto na forma de um amuleto,' lia-se no livro 'A combinação de misturas herbóreas e magia antiga dá força ao seu possuidor para lutar,dominar a parte obscura da alma e/ou evitando que a forma diabólica emergi-se '

"É isso!" Hermione repetiu-se sem fôlego.

'O sangue de uma Árvore é o meio mais potente para considerar que as ervas em pó reajam com o calor do corpo , assim, realçam as suas propriedades naturais. A substância tem de ser extraida de uma árvore recentemente endurecida ao Âmbar só depois de aplicar os feitiços.'

'Não será problema,' pensou Hermione. Ela sabia uma árvore que lhe ofereceria de modo disposto um pouco do seu sangue.

'A verbena, a Lavanda, e Succisa Pratensis – também conhecido como Visgo do diabo – têm que ser secadas e fundidas à pó separadamente. A parte do Sangue da Árvore tem de ser moldada no amuleto formando um diamante. Então o três pó tem de ser acrescentado em forma do Nó de Salomonian, parecendo-se com a unidade de espírito, corpo e alma. Aplique outra camada do Sangue de uma Árvore e permita que eles se fundam em conjunto na luz da lua que minguante.'

'estou com sorte,' sorriu Hermione para si mesma.

"Eh, 'Mione! Você vindo conosco?" Harry perguntou-a, aterrisando no assento ao lado dela. Ele foi radiante ,orgulhoso, as suas faces ainda úmidas com água do frio e o vento fez o seu cabelo mais desordenado do que normalmente.

"Sim, venha conosco!" exigiu Ron igualmente orgulhoso. " Padma e ginny está vindo também."

"Oh, penso que passarei" Hermione sorriu a eles. Ela realmente não quis passar uma tarde inteira bancando a vela. "Mas você la sem mim,divirtam-se"

"Você tem certeza?" Ron perguntou novamente.

"Absolutamente. Tome algumas cervejas amanteigadas por mim!"

Ron sorriu "caralh...pode apostar que vou!"

"Ron!" Harry interrompeu exasperadamente. E com um olhar fixo em Hermione ele acrescentou; "olhe a sua boca."

"Oh deixa disso, companheiro!" Ron riu. Ele admirou-se por que Harry foi tão preocupado com as suas maneiras sempre que eles fossem perto de Hermione,como se ela nunca tivesse ouvido ele xingar antes.

Hermione riu e levantou-se, empacotando os seus livros embaixo dos seus braços "vão lá garotos,ainda tenho tarefa de casa para fazer.",o que não era uma mentira. Não tecnicamente pelo menos. Ela ainda teve a tarefa de casa para fazer mas isto não é o que ela planejava fazer agora.

"tá bem," Harry finalmente conconrdou conforme eles desceram as escadas. "Lhe traremos algo da Dedosdemel," ele prometeu e com isto os dois meninos correram ao, encontro de Padma e Ginny, que esperavam por eles à caminho de Hogsmeade.

Hermione olhou para eles,com sentimentos variados. Ela realmente não quis passar a tarde sendo a única menina em hogwarts. Era ruim ser o tempo todo sozinha,ainda mais quando ela olhava os pares enamorados,andando de mãos dadas ou tateando mãos sôfregas embaixo da mesa de jantar...

Ela arcou sua bolsa e fez o seu caminho em volta do castelo. O Salgueiro Lutador destacava-se obscuramente e sinistramente contra o sol , um guerreiro antigo que repeliria qualquer transgressor não desejado.

"Boa noite, o meu amigo," Hermione cumprimentou a árvore. Ela pôs a sua bolsa à terra e tirou os seus sapatos e meias. Ela começou o pequeno ritual que permitiriam que ela se aproxima-se dele.

O Salgueiro reconheceu a menina imediatamente e estendeu um ramo, ajudando-a a subir. Logo ela estava agarrada contra o enorme tronco da árvore, acariciando o seus ramos com movimentos destros. "Desejo perguntá-lo...ahw... um favor, meu amigo," ela sussurrou, a sua testa apertada contra o ramo. As suas mãos falavam com a árvore mesmo quando os seus lábios não pronunciavam nada.

Um galho fino acariciava o braço de Hermione, oferecendo-se para ela com um movimento que pareceu com um aceno de cabeça. Hermione não pode conter o sorriso. Ela sabia que a árvore não a recusaria.

Ela acionou uma pequena garrafa da sua bolsa , limpando as sobras do seu Elixir de Sono sem sonho ,com a varinha. Então ela tocou com a ponta no galho fino, abrindo um corte que pareceu uma flecha apontada para baixo. Ela manteve a sua garrafa em pé, olhando o gotejamento líquido amarelo entrando nela lentamente.

O sol despedia-se do céu como ele caiu atrás do horizonte. A cor drenou-se do mundo de um modo cinzento, fumegante deixando Hermione apreensiva. A essência do Salgueiro Lutador ainda fluía na garrafa mas o amarelo tinha uma cor mais escura, quase pareceu ao sangue.

Algo assustava hermione,ela não saberia dizer...ela selou a garrafa e fechou o corte do Salgueiro.

"Obrigada, meu amigo," ela disse à árvore quando ela desceu novamente, os seus pés que encontram o caminho com uma tranqüilidade acostumada. Ela estava ja não chão vasto,terra enegrecida,anciosa para estar no interior do castelo. Apesar dos inúmeros feitiços de proteção, que protegiam as terras de Hogwarts, havia perigos.

Ela ajoelhou-se ao pé do Salgueiro, ajeitando seus sapatos.

Quando ela se levantou novamente, Hermione encontrou-se face a face com o perigo.

"Boa noite, Senhorita Granger," Snape arrastou as palavras e inclinou a sua cabeça na cortesia inoportuna. "Por que uma menina jovem sozinha como você, faz em um lugar perigoso como este?"

Hermione retrocedeu e bateu no tronco do Salgueiro com as suas costas. Ele foi muito perto,desconfortavelmente perto. A sua voz era demasiada áspera,mas suas palavras a fascinavam "Licença, Professor Snape," ela exigiu com um tremor na sua voz.

Ele sorriu, revelando os caninos pretuberantes.

Hermione sentiu os cabelos da nuca arrepiados. O sorriso não foi algo consolador.

"E por que eu faria isto?" ele perguntou, dando passos mais perto.

"Deixe-me em paz," Hermione disse num sussurro enfraquecido. Ela ja não tentava mais esconder o medo na sua voz titubeante.

O Severo Snape colocou uma mão em seu rosto,ela estremeceu ao contato frio. "Estou endividado com você, Senhorita Granger. Aquele doce … sacrificio seu foi muito benéfico ao meu bem-estar." Os seus dedos delgados,elegantes, acariciavam quietamente o lábio rosado de Hermione.

Hermione aproximou-se do seu rosto...e logo ela pôde ver os seus olhos sob a luz do luar. Eles incandesciam com um fogo inato.

"Não preciso de sangue para sobreviver, graças a você. Mas infelizmente," Severus Snape continuou sorrindo agora, "aquele seu gosto não foi capaz de deixar a minha mente. Posso prová-lo sempre que fecho meus olhos." Ele andou em circulos em volta dela,como um carnívoro rondeando sua presa. "saiba, Senhorita Granger, que o gosto do sangue se parece com uma droga? A ânsia por ele cresce mais com o passar do tempo,não o contrário."

Hermione tremeu quando ela sentiu o calor do seu corpo novamente mais proximo quendo ele deu passos para ficar mais perto. Ele preparava-se para atracar-se a ela,em definitivo,desta vez,ela não teria a mesma sorte das vezes anteriores!

Galhos apareceram do nada, enrolando-se nele,em volta dos braços de Severo e pernas. Ele foi levantado da terra.

"O que em nome de Merlin …" ele gritou surpreso. Ele foi preso ao tronco do Salgueiro Lutador,galhos grossos e fortes atavam-no, deixando imóvel.

"Você verá agora Professor, que não sou nenhuma garotinha incapaz,e não sou estúpida também." Ela disse entre arfadas,apesar do medo,seu olhar era enchido de compaixão.

Nos olhos ambáricos via-se rancor e surpresa, com raiva na voz, ele dirigiu a Hermione novamente: "o que é significa isto, Senhorita Granger."

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, ainda estremecida. "Avisei-o para nunca tentar me tocar novamente," ela disse com pesar na voz. "Sinto, Professor Snape, mas não o deixarei prejudicar-me!"

"Tire-me desta monstruosidade. IMEDIATAMENTE!"

"Não posso fazer isto, Professor " Hermione informou-o. "Você me atacá se eu o fizer, Você tomará todo meu sangue e serei incapaz de pará-lo." Ela recuou perante a árvore e buscou a sua bolsa pelo caminho. "Sou a única que pode ajudar você, Professor, mas não às custas da minha própria vida. Até mesmo a minha bondade tem fim."

Ela virou ao contrário e começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

"Você não me abandonará aqui, sabichona intragável,criança estúpida!" O Severo Snape gritava, a sua voz cheia da raiva. "Liberte-me. AGORA!"

Hermione engoliu as suas lágrimas. Ela fixou os seus olhos nas luzes consoladoras de Hogwarts, tentando ignorar os gritos furiosos atrás dela.

... continua D


	8. Periapt e Outros Encantos

Capítulo 8 – Periapt e Outros Encantos

Pequenos pássaros que se aninharam abaixo do telhado da Torre de Astronomia começaram a cantar quando a bola de dourada apontou atrás das montanhas, no distante ao sul. Ela deve ter adormecido,já que a última vez que ela olhou para o céu a lua brilhava intensamente.

O ar carregado de gotículas de orvalho aumentava a sensação de frio, mas a menina não o sentiu. A fadiga de duas noites sem sono tinha superado qualquer outro desconforto,ela desemaranhou-se da sua capa,que estava justamente enrolada em volta dela e começou a esticar os seus membros.

Só então fez ela lembrou-se por que ela esteve lá, ela tinha feito o possível para evitar o Professor Snape desde aquele incidente depois do jogo de quadribol. Naturalmente ela não tinha planejado atá-lo à árvore, ela tinha feito só uma ameaça banal... Mas quando ele ameaçou à sua vida ela sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma outra opção.

Ela tinha partido dele com tanta dignidade como ela pôde reunir, mas logo que a porta da entrada tinha se fechado atrás dela, ela começou a correr freneticamente, não parando antes de que ela estivesse na Torre de Astronomia. Daí ela observou ao longe a luta do Professor Snape contra a árvore, as maldições lançadas em todas as direções,ricoheteavam no ar,tentando atingi-la, com o tempo perderam um pouco de sua força. Hermione colocou um Encanto de Desilusão em volta dela, esperando que ele impediria do professor descobrir para onde ela tinha se refugiado...apesar de saber que isso nao o enganaria se ele estivesse perto dela, mas não foi lá muita probabilidade dele a encontraria aqui. Guardado por Trelawney a torre não foi um lugar onde Professor Snape se aventuraria sozinho. Tanto como Hermione não gostou do Professor de Divinação, ele foi uma pessoa que mais a detestou aquela.

Algum tempo depois da meia-noite ela tinha olhado o Salgueiro Lutador lançar furiosamente Snape,caindo à terra incerimoniosamente. Ele ainda murmurava maldições entre suas respirações quando ele cruzou as terras e desapareceu no Calabouço.

Hermione tinha passado duas noites passadas em cima da Torre de Astronomia, moendo ervas no pó perfeito, murmurando períodos para uní-los, olhando o âmbar absorver a luz fresca da lua. A confecção do amuleto havia tomado mais tempo que ela tinha pensado,por isso hermione,numa entre uma piscada e outra,acabou adormecendo sem perceber...o cansaço havia ganhado.

Repreendendo-se do seu descuido ela olhou ao seu redor,procurando,mas tão logo ela o viu,seus olhos enquadrou o Periapt,que descansava inocentemente nas folhas de linho branco,esperando por ela pega-lo. Ela permitiu-se dar um suspiro exasperado,talvez pelo cansaço,talvez pela tristeza,talvez por ambos...

Hermione agachou-se,ajoelhando,ela passou a mão por cima do amuleto, não exatamente tocando-o... Ela pode sentir quase a serenidade fresca da lua que reflete nele. O amuleto era perfeito. A forma de diamante foi lisa e interrompido apenas por um buraco muito pequeno,que permitiria que a corrente de prata lhe fosse atada.

Hermione cuidadosamente pegou as três ervas em pó , aplicou-as na primeira metade do amuleto,formando o Nó de Salomonian,quando a lua esteve no seu pico mais alto. Tudo parecido acinzentado sob a luz do luar, mas agora ela pode ver que o pó teve sombras ligeiramente diferentes. A incandescência de ouro do âmbar realçava as diferenças até além disso. A Verbena teve uma cor envelhecida, quase cinzenta ao passo que a Lavanda tinha empreendido uma cor azulada que foi vista nas flores muito pequenas. O Succisa Pratensis tinha feito um pó verde escuro.

Hermione procurou em volta, nos grandes bolsos do seu manto até que ela sentisse algo frio. Ela pegou o colar de prata longo que ela havia trazido. Sua avó tinha-lho dado, uma vez,quando era menor,Hermione estava relutante em abandoná-lo,pois ela não teve muitas memórias de sua avó e a corrente,era uma das poucas...

Hermione procurou por outra corrente de prata,mas não encontrou nenhum e ela não tinha dinheiro o bastante para comprar,de qualquer modo.

Ela riu,pensativa. Quem pensaria que um dia que ela consideraria, alguma vez, comprar um colar para o Professor Snape?

Ela puxou a corrente pelo buraco no pendente e fechou-o,então ela enrolou o linho branco em volta do amuleto e atou uma corda em volta do pacote. Ela sabia que ela deveria correr ao corujal,para que o Mestre de Elixires adquiriria esse presente em seu correio até de café da manhã. Se ela tivesse que encontra-lo frente a frente,seria melhor que ele já estivesse usando.

Hermione reuniu todas suas coisas e desceu da Torre de Astronomia à passos largos. Alguns estudantes já se tinham acordado e ela particularmente,não gostaria de ser pega fora da cama;de fato,mesmo ela sendo a primeira da classe...isso não ficaria bem.

Ela já estava sem fôlego,quando ela chegou à metade do caminho até o corujal. Os corredores foram ainda vazios e Hermione esteve contente por isso. Ela atou o pacote de linho a uma das corujas de escola, atando uma nota também,então, ela a dispachou.

Hermione esgotada,tombou o corpo na mesa de café da manhã,ela esteve feliz por ter chovido a noite passada...dando agora um aspecto de "molhado" ao cabelo,ninguém saberia que ela não teve muito tempo para se banhar nessa manhã. O café da manhã já tinha começado quando ela introduziu na Grande Sala.

Primeira coisa que Hermione notou em sua entrada,é que estava excepcionalmente escuro. As janelas foram escurecidas e o céu encantado mostrou um céu antes da alvorada. As velas flutuavam acima das mesas, emitindo uma incandescência suave, cômoda. Parecia que o inverno,finalmente chegou.

A segunda coisa que ela notou foi que o Professor Dumbledore esteve de volta. O mago idoso imponente sentava-se na sua cadeira, conversando animadamente com o homem jovem escuro à sua esquerda. Pareceu haver um ar preocupado em volta de dois deles.

Hermione sentou-se,bebericando uma xícara de chá quente. Ela adoçou e espremeu um pouco de limão,o líquido quente queimava da garganta até o estômago,mas era tudo o que ela precisou,seu corpo ainda tremia por passar a noite ao relento.

"Você parece cansada, 'Mione," o seu pensamento foi interroto por Harry e Ron,que se sentaram ambos ao lado dela.

Ela fez um som reservado.

"Honestamente, 'Mione, você deve estudar menos e dormir mais," Ron aconselhou-lhe, cavando a comida de sua bandeja para sua boca ansiosamente. Mesmo seis anos e meio de refeições deliciosas de Hogwarts não tinham sufocado o seu apetite. "Você está começando a parecer àquele morcegão asqueroso." Ele guiou por gestos a sua cabeça à Mesa dos professores.

Hermione virou sua cabeça,para observar Snape. O calor aumentou nas suas faces quando ele levantou os seus olhos da bandeja ,retribuindo o olhar. Os seus olhares se fixaram,penetrantes... Hermione podem sentir a sua presença como se claramente ele estivesse ao lado dela.

A magia foi quebrado quando Albus Dumbledore dirigiu-se o Mestre de Elixires mais uma vez ,Snape relutantemente,desviou seu olhar de hermione.

Hermione começou a tremer quando ela percebeu o relance curioso que Harry e Ron lançaram a sua direção. Eles sabiam algo? Eles contaram que eles haviam deixado a cozinha logo depois que Snape tinha entrado, sentindo que eles só fariam a situação piorar se o Mestre de Elixires descobrisse os trio. Eles tinham subornado Winky para distrair o Professor para que Hermione pudesse escapar também.

Hermione foi aliviado quando eles lhe disseram, que não tinham estado presentes para testemunhar a cena na cozinha. Seria muito dificil para ela bolar uma mentira convincente. E ela odiou mentir para seus melhores amigos.

Um grito alto a fez despertar de seus pensamentos. As corujas chegaram. Ela imediatamente viu a coruja com o discreto pacote branco amarrado à sua perna. Ele rodeou a Mesa dos Professores durante um momento e logo sentou-se em frente do Professor Snape.

Ele viu a coruja com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele nunca recebeu correio em público,contudo, o rolo de papel amarrado não se parecia com o selo de cera escuro que a sua correspondência habitual possuia. Ele sentiu os olhos dos seus colegas nele e indecisamente abriu a corda que mantinha o linho junto. Lentamente ele descascou através das camadas de tecido.

Sua cabeça virou-se,procurando a pequena grifinória.

Os seus olhos pareciam querer furar Hermione. Ela olhou para baixo à sua bandeja, mas continuou olhando-o pelas esquinas dos seus olhos.

O professor Snape pegou o rolo de papel do pergaminho e aplainou-o. As linhas de expressão de sua testa tornaram-se mais densas,lendo apreensivamente as palavras que foram escritas numa letra elaborada, cuidadosa.

'é um Periapt. Use-o na sua pele.

Não chegarei perto de você

se não puder ver a corrente em volta do seu pescoço. '

Hermione não tinha assinado a nota. Não foi necessário,ele sabia de quem foi... E ele sabia o que ele teve que fazer. Uma semana tinha se passado... era Segunda-feira novamente.

Hermione Granger apressou-se pelo corredor no Calabouço. Ela tinha adormecido por cima da sua tarefa de casa após o almoço. Ela esteve atrasada para Elixires. Pela segunda vez.

Com uma pancada rápida ela introduziu na sala de aula e foi mais uma vez cumprimentada pelo bruxuleio quente de tochas.

"Senhorita Granger, que bonito de sua parte adornar-nos com a sua presença," disse o Professor Snape numa fala arrastada, sedosa,sarcástica.

O rosto de Hermione ardia em brasas. "Sinto, Professor. Eu …"

Ele a cortou com uma onda da sua mão. "Não gosto muito de desculpas insignificantes, Senhorita Granger. Não o deixe acontecer novamente."

Ela fitou-o com a boca aberta. "Não, Senhor," ela gaguejou e foi ao seu assento. Nenhum ponto de casa ! Nenhuma detenção! Foi o modo dele para agradecê-la?Não importa na verdade o que isso significou,antes isso do que o comportamento que ele tinha naturalmente com ela. Ela realmente não veria problema algum se ele começasse favorece-la pelas ajudas.

Hermione pegou seu elixir e foi trabalhar nele, tentando alcançar a que ela tinha perdido da aula. Ela não estava muito preocupada,afinal,quase nunca cometeu erros em poções,tirando o pequeno desastre com polissuco,mas esse não conta. Quando a classe foi dispensada,ela não só tinha alcançado os demais,como tinha reproduzido o único elixir perfeito do Morto-vivo.

A classe partia rapidamente depois que o Professor Snape tinha-os dispensados,Hermione ficou para trás, limpando a sua área de trabalho. Neville tinha feito mais uma vez um desastre com seu elixir e as sobras deles foram endurecidas na escrivaninha. Hermione tinha oferecido para cuidar disso...poupá-lo de ficar por ultimo e sozinho com Snape.

Quando eles foram sozinhos Hermione falou novamente: "desejo pedir desculpas por estar atrasada, Professor," ela disse, vendo-o estreitamente.

Severo Snape lentamente, abriu os botões superiores de sua camisa preta, com a sua mão esquerda, os seus olhos escuros não desviaram sua atenção dela, ele lhe mostrou o colar de prata,ele não despiu-se o suficiente para ela ver que o pendente descansava no seu peito, mas ela sabia que esteve lá. "Eu disse-lhe que desculpas não eram necessárias," ele disse curtamente. "falei sério"

Hermione acenou com cabeça e foi à sua escrivaninha. Ela deu um pequeno gemido quando seu dedo,mais uma vez,foi cortado,olhando como as três gotas encheram o fundo do frasco de vidro ela tinha trazido consigo. Ela fechou a ferida e, com um sorriso tímido, entregou-lhe o frasco.

"Senhorita Granger," Professor Snape chamou novamente, quando ela já estava próxima da porta.

Ela viu-o, esperançosamente.

"Você encontrou um amigo bastante leal, naquela velha árvore," ele disse, expressando os seus pensamentos cuidadosamente.

"O Salgueiro sente uma imensa gratidão a mim" respondeu Hermione cuidadosamente. " … ahw...fiquei feliz pelo Salgueiro abaixou-o após uma hora..foi tempo suficiente para eu estar em segurança..."

Uma faísca da fúria brilhou em seu olhar, mas ele sufocou-o com sua treinada máscara fria de indiferença... acenou curtamente com a cabeça,em concordância.

Hermione não pode menos do que sorrir ,colocando sua bolsa atrás das costas encabeçando em direção à porta.

Mal saiu porta à fora,ela ficou face a face com um alto homem em um manto purpúreo e barba branca. O chapéu igualmente purpúreo esteve seguro em sua mão, como a entrada era baixa demais para que ele descansasse em sua cabeça.

Com um sorriso acolhedor e uma cintilancia única no olhar "Ah, Hermione, somente a jovem que eu procurava …"

… continua …

me desculpem,mas esse findi eu noctivaguei D ohohoh balada rules,logo,não conseguia ler nada e nem raciocinar,tinha mt sangue no meu alcool. # 


	9. E As Trevas Reinarão

PerCapítulo 9 – E As Trevas Reinarão

"Boa tarde, Diretor," Hermione cumprimentou alegremente o velho homem, curiosa em saber por que ele a procurava.

"Você não se importaria em compartilhar um pouco de chá comigo,em meu escritório, Hermione?" o Diretor perguntou com um sorriso genuíno. Ele era uma figura imponente mesmo quando ele sorria e isto foi mais do que um pedido,Hermione bem sabia.

"Naturalmente, Diretor."

O sorriso de Albus alargou-se e ele bateu as mãos suaves, enrugadas em conjunto. "Muito bem então," ele disse e acenou com cabeça a ela. Ele abriu a porta e guiou por gestos a Menina Dianteira para segui-lo. Então, como lembrando-se de algo, ele virou ao contrário novamente. "Bem, não vai unir-se a nós, Severo?"

Snape levantou o frasco que ele ainda mantinha em sua mão. O líquido de cor vermelho-escuro no fundo girava ligeiramente com o movimento. "Tenho uma matéria urgente para ocupar-me, Albus. Temo que ele não possa esperar," ele afirmou secamente, mordendo os proprios lábios. Uma coisa era explicar-se ao Diretor sobre sua condição...desagradável, mas o outra coisa completamente diferente era encontrar-se com ele e aquela sabichona para uma tarde de chás e biscoitos.

"Ah, vejo," disse Albus com um aceno de cabeça. A sua testa encheu-se de sulcos quando ele olhou de relance no frasco nos dedos delgados do Mestre de Elixires. "Bem, realmente suba ao meu escritório quando você terminar...o que você tem que fazer. É essencial que eu fale com vocês dois."os olhos azuis cintilavam.

"Sim, Albus."

Hermione seguiu o velho mago ao seu escritório, mantendo a distância curta entre os dois O seu manto purpúreo foi perceptível e bem conhecido e os estudantes saiam de seu caminho,abriam passagem, permitindo-os passar,desejando-os uma boa tarde com sorrisos alegres. Alguns deles curiosos,não deixaram de comentar sobre como hermione parecia ansiosa, seguindo o velho mago.

O Albus Dumbledore tentou deixa-la menos tensa, troçando sobre a sua viagem a Londres e um pouco sobre um carcaju exuberante,que ele tinha como animal de estimação. Hermione sorria polidamente, mas ela foi demasiadamente preocupada para gostar do jeito paternal do diretor,como ela normalmente teria.

Quando ele tinha sentado em frente de sua lareira, que crepitava,a ofereceu uma xícara de chá adoçado, ele sorriu à mulher jovem novamente. "Não há nenhuma necessidade minha querida de estar nervosa, Hermione asseguro-a que você não está envolvida em nenhum problema."

Hermione levantou os olhos da sua xícara e encontrou olhos azuis brilhantes. As pequenas marcas faciais em volta de seus olhos e o sorriso foi um toque genuinamente verdadeiro. Ela lamentava-se não pudesse cair nessa e simplismente acreditar novamente na felicidade.

"De fato, chamei-a aqui para agradecer-lhe."

Os seus olhos tornaram-se maiores,pelo assombro "Pelo que, Senhor?"

Albus Dumbledore apoiado atrás na sua cadeira "Quando voltei esta manhã tive uma reunião com Severo, ele disse-me um conto muito fascinante de uma menina jovem valente que salvou um homem... Um homem que acabava de voltar de um encontro - com uma das criaturas mais demoniaca do mundo."

Hermione inquietou-se deixando sua xícara na mesa.

"Foi uma demonstração de muita coragem,enfrentar um vampiro sozinha, Hermione," Albus insistiu e se inclinou para frente, para pôr sua velha mão na mão de hermione durante um momento. Ela pôde sentir as dobras suaves e um calor que durante um momento,fez-la sentir uma segurança que ela tinha pensado ter perdido há dez dias. "Quero agradecer-lhe por salvar a vida de Severo."

O lábio de Hermione contraiu-se. "Não poderia simplesmente abandoná-lo lá, Senhor. Ele parecia tão …"

Albus Dumbledore acenou com cabeça quando a sua voz entregou todo seus sentimentos,ela desviou os olhos "Entendo, minha doce criança, deve ter sido uma experiência realmente assustadora."

'Você não faz idéia,' ela pensou silenciosamente,apenas balançou sua cabeça,em concordância.

"Houve sangue por todas partes do corpo dele," ela lembrou-se, temerária. O ar fresco da manhã batia na sua pele novamente e o orvalho molhado em suas pernas quando ela se ajoelhou "Ele não se movia... Durante um momento pensei … pensei … ele estava … morto"

"Ele foi, minha querida,ele esteve morto, de fato" Albus disse oferecendo cerejas cobertas por chocolate "Uma pessoa deve morrer antes de se converter em um vampiro. O coração para de bater,os pulmões deixam de respirar,os olhos ficam cegos." Ele acenou com cabeça,dando maior atenção para suas palavras "é um momento débil Hermione, onde cada um é muito vulnerável."

'Portanto o Professor Snape realmente de fato, tem um coração' Hermione meditou mas ela não o disse. Uma sensação pesada foi estabelecia em seu peito. Ela somente olhava o diretor. "Ele não me parece muito vulnerável agora," ela afirmou um pouco disturbada.

O Albus riu e houve esta cintilação de divertimento nos seus olhos novamente. "Não, ele não aparenta não é? ele pareceu até mais … temperamental … do que o habitual, quando ele me falou esta manhã."

Hermione acenou com cabeça afirmativamente. Um nó formou-se em sua garganta.

O Albus considerou o que a jovem estudante lhe falava,inclinando sua cabeça para o lado. Algo a incomodava. Algo ela não lhe dizia "Ele também me disse do seu ...sacrifício …."

Hermione levantou seu olhar a ele. Levou se bons momentos,antes que ela respondesse. "è o mínimo que posso fazer," ela murmurou.

"Não," Albus setenciou "Não,o que você fez não foi o mínimo. Você poderia partir,te-lo abandonado partido ao seu fado. A maior parte das pessoas teriam feito assim,você é uma jovem mulher extraordinária, Hermione,você tem tanta compaixão. De modo abnegado ofereceu uma parte de você a um homem que nunca lhe disse uma palavra gentil."

Hermione esteve a ponto de protestar, mas Albus levantou a sua mão.

"Você não tem que defendê-lo. Sei que não é fácil conviver com ele, sei que ele dificultou como pode seus anos aqui em hogwarts. As suas palavras podem ferí-la terrivelmente ,mas você deve saber … que ele consegue ferí-la até mais." Albus suspirou. Então ele sorriu a ela. "Você deu-lhe o seu sangue, apesar de tudo isso. Você tomou para si seu fardo,salvou não só ele ,mas suas possíveis vítimas também."

Hermione ficou confusa. "escolhi para mim seu fardo?" ela repetiu-se, perdida.

O Albus Dumbledore acenou com cabeça. "O sangue é uma substância poderosa. Ele uniu-se a você, parte de você está percorrendo nas veias dele."

Boquiaberta "Oh meu deus!" ela respirou.

"Você deve ter notado algo. Algum tipo de conexão entre você... Não tão forte com você como é para ele, provavelmente, como só uma pequena parte de você foi dada" Albus inqueriu.

Hermione fitava suas mãos. Uma conexão "Houve … pequenas coisas," ela lembrou-se repentinamente e algo nela havia despertado "Como ele sabia … o que eu pensava e o que eu … esperava.E Quando ele esteve próximo a mim...eu senti …" Ela calou-se. O que ela sentiu exatamente?

Por que ela perdeu essa informação quando ela procurou o Elixir Anathitenai? não foi típico de Hermione perder algo tão importante como isto. Uma conexão,uma união. Ela lembrou-se da sua voz e o modo que ela tinha acariciado a sua pele, como se ele fossem as mãos dele vagando,através dela e não meramente suas palavras... E ela lembrou-se do modo que o seu corpo esteve tenso e a sua garganta tinha ficado seca.

"Somos unidos de algum modo. Ele é... Por isso ele é assim … portanto …" Hermione gaguejou quando Albus a viu intensamente. "Por isso ele é assim … difícil."

O Albus tomou a sua mão. "Ele teve algum tipo de comportamento inadequado com você, não é?"

Hermione mordia o seu lábio inferior. Ela pôde sentir a respiração de Severo em seu pescoço novamente e as suas mãos no seu corpo ,quando os seus olhos fecham...Os olhos de hermione agora abriram imediatamente. Se foi verdadeiro, se ele lhe foi unido a ela por causa do sacrifício … não foi por culpa dele. "Ele foi … " repetiu Hermione cuidadosamente, as palavras saiam entre cortadas da sua boca. "Nada que eu não pude,manejar,entretanto."

"Oh!" O Albus soou surpreso.

"Ela não é uma criança frágil, Albus, portanto deixe de ser tão maldito preocupado com o seu bem-estar," uma rosnadura baixa veio da direção da porta e Hermione virou sua cabeça para conseguir ver. Severo Snape, vestido em preto um zombar ameaçador andava pela escadaria em espiral. O seu manto elevava-se atrás dele do modo que sempre fazia.

"É isso mesmo Severo?" perguntou Albus com uma olhada severa.

O Severus viu Hermione e os seus olhos faiscaram com divertimento, embora a sua cara não mostrasse nenhuma alegria. "Muito mesmo, sim.Ela é mais do que capaz para se cuidar."

Hermione sorriu . Isto foi o mais perto a um elogio que seu mestre de elixires chegou em anos.

Severo sentou-se em uma das poltronas, drapejando os seus mantos em volta dele.

"O problema é, Severo, é que nunca houve uma situação onde essa jovem mulher teve de se defender contra você," Albus criticou-o com uma gravidade na sua voz que Hermione nunca tinha testemunhado antes. Os seus olhos azuis eram gélidos e sérios agora. Um tremor percorreu sua espinha enquanto seus olhos passavam pelo Diretor ao seu professor.

Severo curvou a sua cabeça e em fração de segundos "Naturalmente, Diretor."

O silêncio tombou sobre eles. Repentinamente a atmosfera pareceu grossa com algo não dito. Albus bebericou seu chá, olhando Severus Snape curiosamente. O homem mais jovem pareceu perturbado, a sua face mais áspera do que o habitual, as linhas de preocupação frizaram mais profundamente sua pele.

Foi Hermione que finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Ela levantou-se da sua cadeira e andou até o Mestre de Elixires. Ela levantou a sua mão em direção ao seu rosto,snape moveu-se aos arrancos longe dela,seu olhar fixo nela, a linha fina de seus labios ameaçaram abrir, numa tentativa de dar luz a mais uma observação carregada de sarcasmo.

Hermione manteve o seu olhar fixo com uma confiança que a pasmou.

Ele calou-se.

Ela moveu a sua mão novamente,tocando a face ligeiramente,tateando para baixo,no pescoço dele. Os seus dedos encontraram o caminho embaixo do colarinho e ela encontrou a corrente de prata. Ela acariciou o colar, os seus dedos pararam por cima da base do pescoço, sentindo sua pulsasão. A prata tinha se aquecido pelo contato com o corpo e ela sentiu, durante um momento excruciante,o calor aumentando dentro dela.

Rapidamente, ela removeu sua mão dele. "Espero que você goste dele," ela disse com uma voz baixa... mais para um sussurro.

Quando ela a viu, os seus olhos não foram puramente negros. Não houve nenhum brilho mortal, mas algo mais,algo que ela não pode ler. Foi profundo e quente e ela encontrou-se atraida para eles.

O Severus inclinou a sua cabeça ligeiramente. "É … satisfatório."

Os seus lábios contraíram-se num meio sorriso quando ela se sentou novamente. Ela viu o reconhecimento trêmulo sobre sua insinuação.

O Albus bateu as suas mãos em conjunto para se fazer presente na sala... "Bem, agora que nos instalamos,vamos regressar à coisas mais urgentes."

As duas cabeças viraram em direção a ele e Albus prosseguiu "Aquele pendente que você fez,para o que ele serve?"

"Ele é denominado de Periapt. Descobri sobre ele no Livro de Encantos Mágicos e Amuletos. Notei que o Professor Snape pareceu ter dificuldades controlando a sua … a sua sede." Ela olhou-o de relance, hesitante. Rubor passou pelo seu rosto, mas foi tão rapidamente substituído por um brilho vil, que ela pensou que ela se confundiu.

O relance não foi despercebido pelo Diretor.

Hermione apressou-se para assegurar a Dumbledore que ele não deve se preocupar "Ele não atacou ninguem. Foi difícil para ele ter auto-controle …, mas ele não bebeu sangue de ninguém."

O Severo olhou feio para hermione, mas quando o Diretor disparou a ele um brilho desaprovativo, ele defendeu-se. rapidamente "Ela tem razão. Não bebi de ninguém! Mas ainda … não posso deixar de ao menos...almejar...essa tentação deliciosa …" Ele desviou seu olhar para a montanha de chocolates na prateleira do Diretor, esperando que ele entenderia.

"Diferentemente de você, Severo, as minhas ânsias não prejudicarão ninguém," disse Albus calmamente. Ele fixou seu olhar sobre ele. "Acredito que estamos todos entendidos … agora."

Severo acenou com cabeça.

"Somente certifique-se de usar este colar sempre. Não quero tomar qualquer risco. Você sabe que gosto muito de você, Severo, mas devo zelar primeiro para a segurança dos demais estudantes."

"Naturalmente, Diretor."

"E o feitiço que lancei funcionou bem para você?"

"Sim."

Hermione confusa "Que feitiço?"

O Diretor virou-lhe. "É outra coisa eu quero falar com você, Hermione. Você concorda que parece bastante suspeito se Severo lançar Obscuriate onde quer que ele vá."

Hermione acenou com cabeça. Ela admirou-se por que ninguém comentou já sobre isso. Uma coisa é fechar as cortinas da sua sala de aula mas fazê-lo onde quer que ele aparecesse despertaria suspeitas mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Lancei um feitiço que encanta as janelas do castelo sempre que Severo venha perto delas. Elas não permitirão que a luz solar entre. O processo inteiro é bastante sutil.Se alguém olhar atentamente,vai parecer que uma nuvem bloqueia o sol ou algo semelhante."

O rosto de hermione frisou-se "Não é um período terrivelmente complexo, Professor? Ele deve tomar muita energia para manter."

O Albus esfregou o nariz. "Infelizmente sim, minha criança, não é a primeira vez que o castelo alojou um vampiro mas ninguém tinha sido capaz de ficar por muito tempo. Após longo tempo,as cortinas começam a deslizar,sendo muito perigoso confiar somente no vidro encantado."

O como se Severo não estivesse na sala,ela replicou antes dele sequer racionalizar o que Albus acabava de mencionar.

"Quanto tempo ele durará?"

"Não sou certo. Alguns meses. Meio ano talvez. Não mais." Ele colocou a sua xícara vazia na bandeja. "Sou esperançoso, contudo, que descobriremos algo."

Hermione olhou para Severo novamente e a tristeza encheu-a. Para onde ele iria se ele fosse obrigado à partir? Ela foi tentada a tocá-lo,queria confortá-lo,ela queria...quando ela o viu o corpo dele desabando duramente na cadeira. Ele não pode partir! O desejo para ele ficar cresceu firmemente em seu peito. 

A voz de Albus prosseguiu "Há outro problema. Aquele que parece ser muito mais difícil de resolver. O problema para ocultar o segredo."

Severo viu Albus atentamente.A negritude dos seus olhos um contrastava com sua pele branca. Eles pareciam sobressair a tudo. "Você realmente pensa que isto é necessário, Albus?" ele silibou.

Albus acenou com cabeça. "Você sabe muito o quão exposto você é agora mesmo. Mesmo se você não tivesse tido esse encontro infeliz com o vampiro, a sua posição no círculo principal de Voldemort é muito perigoso. Se Voldemort descobrir …"

Severus levantou uma mão,silenciando o diretor "Poupe-me,eu sei a maneira que ele age,por experiência própria"

Albus mais uma vez dirigiu sua voz para Hermione. "Temo,mas tenho que pedi-la outro favor...algo que importa mais do que numa doação semanal do sangue."

Hermione levantou-se da sua cadeira. "O que farei?"

O Albus tomou a sua mão. "Quero que você proteja o segredo de Severo."

"Não estou planejando dizer a ninguém," disse Hermione, ligeiramente na defensiva. O que ele pensou dela? Ela tinha abandonado o sono mais do que uma vez pelo homem insofrível diante dela, tinha mentido aos seus amigos, negligenciou os seus estudos. E agora o Diretor duvidava da sua integridade?

"Sei que você não é, Hermione, mas não é isto que estou perguntando," Albus a acalmou "Quero que você proteja o seu segredo. Guardá-lo."

Tomou alguns instantes para Hermione compreender as suas palavras. Quando ela fez, ela pôs a sua xícara sobre o pires com tal força que ele quase quebrou. Os olhos alternavam-se ora em Severo, ora no Diretor,finalmente estacando em seu professor "Você … você quer que eu seja o Fiel do seu segredo?" ela perguntou incredulamente. "Não pode ser,você não me suporta! prefere ficar sozinho a estar perto de mim!"

O Severo alisava seu cabelo grosso, negro. " foi idéia de Albus."

Hermione viu o Diretor. "Diretor, você sabe que o Encanto do Fidelius não trabalhará se a pessoa cujo segredo deve ser guardado não confiar no outro. Você sabe isto. Como você pode esperar que eu seja a Proprietária do Segredo se ele me odeia tanto?"

"Não a odeio, Senhorita Granger" Severo disse silenciosamente.

A cabeça de Hermione girou em volta para encará-lo. Ele realmente disse o que ela acha que escutou?

"Hermione, por favor,reconsidere," suplicou Albus novamente e Hermione com relutância desviou os olhos do homem que tinha enterrado a prórpia cara nas mãos.

Albus Dumbledore ainda segurava sua mão. "Sei que é uma decisão difícil e eu não queria que você se apressasse em sua decisão,mas Severo correndo um grave perigo. O seu trabalho para Ordem já é perigoso como é e, Se alguém descobrir sobre a sua condição …"

Hermione acenou com cabeça. "Entendo, Diretor. Prometo considerá-lo."

Ele sorriu e apertou a sua mão. "Isto é tudo o que vou-lhe pedir minha doce menina"

Ela levantou-se e reuniu suas coisas,já era hora do jantar "Quero dormir um pouco Diretor, se ele estiver tudo bem para o senhor"

"Naturalmente," Albus disse,a acompanhando à porta.

Ela deu passos para a escadaria em espiral e viu os dois homens em frente a ela. Um o episódio de sabedoria, o herói da sua infância e uma figura escura, misteriosa, e completamente, irritante .

Ela sorriu afetuosamente para Snape,quando ele levantou os seus olhos pálidos, miserávelmente "Qualquer que seja minha decisão, Professor Snape, não penso que alguém na escola notará."ela dizia cuidadosamente.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Mesmo antes de eu entrar em hogwarts,Sempre houve rumores que o senhor é um vampiro. Ninguém notará a diferença." Ela mordia os lábios,tentando suprimir a gargalhada. O temperamento de Snape estava mais implacável do que o de costume e Ela não quis vê-lo em sua ira novamente.

Severo olhou diretamente para ela,fazendo algo que ela nunca tieria esperado. Ele balançava a cabeça,rindo jovialmente.

… continua …


	10. Por trás das linhas inimigas

Capítulo 10 – Por trás das Linhas Inimigas 

'Não a odeio.'

As palavras revertebraram em sua cabeça. O que ele pensava? Ela era a costumeira chata sabe-tudo. A menina que fez cada aula de elixires um inferno com suas perguntas inquestionáveis,com a mão em riste balançando, ar indolente de sabedoria. A menina que roubou de sua dispensa privada...mais do que uma vez.

A mão de teceu-se por seu cabelo, tentando desemaranhar a desordem que ele tinha feito, franzindo-o. As praias de seda pretas deslizaram pelos seus dedos facilmente.

Ele viu o rosto dela, aqueles olhos enormes, marrons estarrecidos,surpreendidos por ele acabar de dizer-lhe que ele não a odiava. Ela realmente tinha certeza absoluta, quando ela disse que ele a odiou. Ela realmente acreditou que ele o fez.

Afinal...Ele nunca tinha dado outra razão para ela supor de outra maneira.

Ele não a odiou,ele sentia seu estomago embrulhar quando ele encontrou tristezas em seus olhos,enquanto ela falava. Ele não a odiou! Longe disso!

Ela foi a menina que,com uma expressão nos olhos,fez com que os joelhos de Snape tremecem, o seu coração batida mais rápido e o sangue queima-se em suas veias. A menina que lhe ofereceu a propria alma inintencionalmente; confiança às cegas. A menina que o fez acreditar que ele pudesse valer alguma coisa.

"Não a odeio, Hermione Granger," ele disse novamente à sala silenciosa e a sua voz foi cheia de honestidade e repugnância. Ele não a odiou.

O Severo Snape parou suas anotações,apoiou-se com as suas mãos na sua escrivaninha, junto ao caldeirão, olhando o líquido carmesim ferver-se lentamente. Um pouco de vapor aumentava na superfície. Ele transportava o odor delicioso de sangue.

Ele fechou os olhos,inalando profundamente. Ele pode lembrar-se de sua fisionomia,o modo que ela o olhou durante o café da manhã. Ela tinha ruborizado quando ele a pegou encarando-o, e Severo teve de sorrir,pelo rubor que estampava-se nas faces dela. Foi ele ele a fez ruborizar?

Com uma espora súbita da raiva ele buscou o frasco que tinha mantido anteriormente o seu presente precioso e o lançou contra a parede. Ele quebrou-se em um choque claro, penetrante e os élitros muito pequenos do vidro voaram pelo ar.

Ele é tão vil. Ele não era mais humano,mas um monstro.

Ele lembrou-se da sua revulsão quando ele aprendeu que Remus Lupin era um lobisomem. Ele sentia profunda repulsa pela licantropia,sendo que Remus sofria somente três noites por mês. Meio homem,meio besta,como eles disseram... Mas Severo sentiu que ele não era nem isso,ele foi fadado para toda a eternidade.

Ele moveu-se para o espelho no outro lado da sala. O seu reflexo foi ameaçador, os seus olhos demasiado escuros, a sua pele demasiada pálida. Em si mesmo não foi algo novo para ele,o que foi novo era a profundidade do seu ódio por si mesmo...as orbitas pretas dos seus olhos parecia queimar-se com intensidade. Um monstro, de fato.

"Não a odeio," ele sussurrou. "Só me odeio." O seu punho colidiu com a superfície de vidro,o vidro encantado do espelho estalou mas não se quebrou. Com um estalo quase zangado,sem fendas, mostrando mais uma vez o seu reflexo solene. Ele não podia escapar de si.

Durante um momento, Severo achou muito conveniente que no castelo manteve-se só espelhos do mundo mágico. Os espelhos trouxas recusaram mostrar a sua cara agora. Uma coisa a menos para se incomodar.

Ele voltou à escrivaninha e sentou-se, olhando a sua cara na superfície do elixir que se fervia lentamente. A cor carmesim e o odor do sangue trouxeram memórias e ele aproveitou o momento,mantendo suas pálpebras fechadas.

_"Ele tinha deixado a reunião quando o "entreterimento" da noite tinha chegado. Um menino, o mais velho então com dez e uma menina jovem, oito talvez. Eles tinham sido tomados de sua casa onde naquele mesmo momento os corpos inertes dos seus pais esfriavam, se encontraram agora na cova escuro da Mansão Malfoy, rodeada de homens vestidos em mantos escuros e máscaras de prata._

Severo tinha visto o pânico na cara das crianças, o modo que ele enrolou o seu corpo em volta da pequena menina que tremia, provavelmente sua irmã, e ele não queria ter o sangue dessas pobres almas em suas mãos...não desta vez. Ele saiu da sala,titubeante, tomando o rumo da porta dos fundos da casa. O Malfoys tinha posto um escudo anti-aparatação em volta de sua propriedade,Snape ia aos tropeços,pelo jardim bem ornamentado, tentando encontrar o fim das terras de Malfoy,para que, portanto, ele poderia aparatar em frente dos portões de Hogwarts.

Foi quando aconteceu. A lua foi ocultada por uma nuvem e ele não pode ver nada. Quando ele ouviu o sussurro atrás dele era tarde demais,acerbos caninos agudos o pungiam em seu pescoço.

Uma luta travou-se,Severo agarrou a figura negra,rolando com ela pela terra,ele não conseguia separar os lábios mortais de seu pescoço...sentiu se torna mais débil a cada respiração. Ele pôde sentir a sua vida sendo sugada dele.

Tudo ficou negro à sua volta.

Ele não raciocinava direito quando suas mãos voaram ao pescoço da criatura,pressionando,tentando estrangula-la. Lentamente, sugar diminuia.Ele tentava focar seu olhar,mas sua cabeça girava e girava,até que numa ultima tentativa hercúlea,ele empurrou para longe o vampiro,ficando livre do seu algoz.

Contudo.ele nunca mais seria livre...realmente.

O Severo comprimia com suas mãos em sua jugular,mas o sangue jorrava por cima dos seus dedos. Ele procurou a sua varinha,seus dedos estavam escorregadios,mas nada funcionava,seus feitiços nao trabalhavam. A ferida não fechou.

Nevoeiro espreitou nas bordas da sua visão,ele estava morrendo.

Ele sabia o que ele tinha que fazer.

Num impeto,o instinto de auto-preservação falou mais alto,em um movimento gracioso,ele atacou a figura negra a sua frente, enterrando seus dentes agudos na jugular. O cobre escuro gotejou na boca; picante e forte.

Quando ele afastou-se,limpando a torrente de sangue que escorria pelos cantos da boca. O vamiro a sua frente deslizou o seu capuz , mostrando a sua cara. Ele foi um homem jovem, não mais velho do que vinte,mas os espelhos d'alma,seus olhos, contudo, mostraram a sua idade verdadeira. Ancião.

"Sua primeira vítima,meu amigo," ele disse com uma voz áspera e os seus lábios contraidos,num sorriso diabólico. "aproveite-o." Então os seus olhos fecharam e ele soltou um ultimo suspiro.

O Severo o tinha drenado."  


Os élitros do vidro no andar refletiram a luz das tochas e cem pequenos filetes de fogos pareceiam queimar-se no Calabouço, quando Severo abriu os seus olhos novamente.

"Meditando novamente, Severo?" uma voz aveludada fez com que ele levanta-se num ímpeto assim rápido, a cadeira caiu à terra.

Ele esteve face a face com um homem de cabelo loiro acizentado.O intruso foi tão alto como o próprio Severo, mas os seus olhos foram azuis, frios e brilhantes com divertimento, ao passo que Severus ainda tentava reter a sua respiração.

"Não fique ...me vigiando novamente," ele disse com uma rosnadura baixa que só aumentou o arreganho na cara de Lucius Malfoy.

"Severo,meu caro irmão,sobressaltado hoje!" ele dizia sedosamente,passando uma luva preta pela superfície da escrivaninha.

"Por que você está aqui, Lucius," perguntou Severus impacientemente. Ele buscou a cadeira e colocou-o em frente da escrivaninha novamente, sentou-se no topo de mesa, estrategicamente bloqueando a visão de Lucius no caldeirão que se fervia lentamente,de maneira inocente,ao fogo baixo.

Lucius sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo o seu cabelo mover-se à incandescência das tochas,reluzia como prata. "Somente para perguntá-lo sobre o próximo fim de semana. Estou planejando outra pequena reunião informal … em minha casa. Espero que você venha,não o vi no último."

"Tive negócios … para ocupar-me," disse Severus cuidadosamente. "O velho esperava que eu assistisse a uma reunião da Ordem e teria despertado suspeitas se eu recusasse."

Lucius Malfoy levantou a sua cabeça. "A sua primeira partida despertou suspeitas em outra gente," ele informou-o e tomou um passeio pela sala do seu velho amigo. O seu olhar fixo vagou por cima dos livros e iluminou quando ele notou alguns volumes extremamente raros nas Artes Escuras.

"Não posso fazer nada," Severus disse e manteve o olhar fixo em Lucius, quando ele virou ao contrário para vê-lo novamente. "Tudo com o que me preocupo é com o Senhor Escuro e você sabem que a confiança do velho tolo em mim é o único modo que posso conseguir informações valiosa necessárias à nossa causa."

Os lábios de Lucius frisaram-se,não se parecia nada amistoso, em absoluto. "Sei isto, velho amigo. Eu afirmava simplesmente que … outras pessoas … não entendem o trabalho que você faz. Seria muito mais fácil para eles aceitar a sua posição se você mostraria a mais interesse em nossas outras atividades … nossas atividades."

O Severo inclinou a sua cabeça. Ele não quis que Lucius visse a repulsão nos seus olhos. "Estarei lá."

Sorriso de Lucius alargou-se. "Excelente!"

Severo consentiu.

"Bem, velho amigo,até mais," Lucius disse,girando a sua bengala ao seu lado,batendo na escrivaninha.

O Severo em puro reflexo pulou para a frente, mas o caldeirão deslizou pelos seus dedos. Ele aterrisou no andar de pedra com um golpe barulhento, metálico.

"Ôpa," Lucius disse e Severo levantou a cabeça para ver o homem loiro emplumado desaparecer com um sorriso jocoso entre as chamas verdes da lareira.

Snape olhava para o chão novamente. O elixir desperdiçado no andar,formando uma pscina de sangue.

. continua …


	11. Comiseração

Capítulo 11 – Comiseração

Hermione acordou-se alguém golpeando sua porta. Ele não foi um som barulhento mas repetitivo, e portanto, ela finalmente quando ela deixou de tentar ignorá-lo, repeliu a manta e andou nas pontas dos pés à porta. Ela abriu-a um pouco, ocultando atrás da porta, ela não estava vestida adequadamente.

"Você?" ela respirou, surpresa quando ela viu o homem alto, pálido nos seus mantos pretos em frente da sua porta.

Ele nada disse,somente a encarava ansioso.

"O que você quer?" Hermione perguntou, de modo algum educado.

Severo mordia os lábios pela maneira informal,pela qual hermione a tinha se dirigido a ele...seus lábios entreabertos,ia pedir para chamá-lo de professor,mas ele voltou a sua anteção para algo ruidoso por cima do seu ombro. Algo se movia no Dormitório dos Meninos e se aproximou da porta. A coisa última que ele quis foi ser pego andando furtivamente no quarto da sabichona insofrível à noite.

Hermione pensava ao longo das mesmas linhas. Ela estendeu a mão para pegar a manga negra do manto do professor, agarrou o manto na altura do pulso e puxou-o para o interior tão quando ela ouviu uma porta abrir-se. "Não vai entrar logo? não quero ser alvo de rumores  
acerca de mim e...você."

Severo foi pego de surpresa,tropeçou no puxão brusco. Ele tentava manter o equilíbrio quando ele ouviu o som da porta fechar às suas costas e quando ele virou ao contrário, ele encontrou Hermione que se inclina com as suas costas contra a porta,com os braços cerrados formando um nó em frente do corpo, ele a olhou repreendendo.

"Você usa isto à cama?" ele perguntou incredulamente, agradecido pela escuridade ocultar o rubor, que entrou sem ser notado as suas faces. No momento atual ele não pôde lembrar-se por que ele estava lá,nem por todo ouro em Gringots ele lembraria...

Hermione usava uma camiseta branca e um shorts que combina, ambos os quais revelavam mais do que eles tentavam cobrir. Ele pode ver,através do material inocentemente branco, o traçado escuro dos seus mamilos enrijecidos. Ela tinha trançado o seu cabelo a uma trança grossa que suspendia por cima do seu ombro.

"Você veio aqui para ver-me no meu pijama?" ela disse severamente e agarrou o seu roupão de banho,enrolando-se ela mesma nele.

Os seus olhos chamejaram novamente na impropriedade com a qual ela se dirigia. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Hermione suspirou. "Você entrou aqui, despertando-me. Agora não espere que eu seja demasiadamente educada."

A cadeira próxima estava tão atravancada com roupas dela...roupas intímas,para seu desespero,que ele rapidamente descartou a idéia de retira-las,ele desistiu da ideia,cruzou a sala para sentar-se na cama. "Nós … eu...tenho um problema …"

Hermione esperou que ele prosseguisse, apoiando-se contra a porta. Ela não gostou da imagem dele sentando-se na sua cama. Ele pareceu demasiado cômodo lá, descansando nos seus travesseiros, fitando-a com aqueles olhos intensos. "Bem, fale logo!"

O Severus sacudiua a sua cabeça... "O Elixir foi destruído."

Os olhos de Hermione alargaram-se. "Como?" ela perguntou incredulamente. Ela não pode acreditar que ele fosse tão desatento com o seu sacrifício...com seu sangue.

"Lucius Malfoy," foi tudo que ele disse. Ele calou-se novamente, olhando-a de maneira suplicante.

Ela fitou-o, tentando ler a expressão na sua cara. "Ele sabe?"

Severo sacudiu a sua cabeça. Mas Hermione pode ler o 'não ainda' nos seus olhos. Ele tremia.

Ela viu o homem que tremia na inquietude. Ele sabia bem que a sua vida dependeu dela. Se ela decidiu revelar … naquele momento  
Hermione decidiu proteger o seu segredo e proteger a sua vida. Ele fazia tanto para a Ordem e ele não recebia nada em troca exceto perigo e medo. Ela guardaria o seu segredo.

Ela cruzou a sala e sentou-se na cama, tão longe dele enquanto possível. Os seus olhos nunca a abandonaram e ela tentou sorrir a ele de maneira tranquilizadora. A tensão no seu estômago não fazia isto mais fácil. "O ajudarei," ela disse calorosamente.

Ele a olhou ceticamente.

"Não foi uma oferta por prazo determinado,não estipulei quando lhe dei o meu sangue. Deverei dar-lhe o ingrediente do elixir,enquanto eu puder" Ela colocou a sua mão na dele,sentiu-o tenso abaixo do seu toque. "O ajudarei como você ajudou Remus."

Ele empurrou a sua mão longe e saltou da cama. "Não quero a sua pena, menina."

Hermione levantou os olhos para ele. "Talvez a minha comiseração é tudo que lhe resta agora," ela sussurrou e cortando seu dedo. Ela fitava-o, esperando por ele colocar o frasco embaixo, ela sabia que ele transportava no seu bolso.

Ele relutante, Hermione pode vê-lo na sua cara, mas então ele elegantemente puxou um frasco do seu bolso, desarrolhou-o e manteve embaixo do dedo indicador. Ele olhou o fluxo de sangue escorrendo para dentro dele. Quando ele teve o sufuciente,ele tomou a sua mão suavemente e colocou a ponta da sua varinha na ferida. Ele fechou, deixando apenas pele lisa.

Hermione sorriu a ele quando ele repôs o frasco nos seus mantos, ainda mantendo a sua mão.

"Obrigado," ele disse e as palavras soaram estranhas nos seus lábios, como se ele nunca as tivesse dito antes.

Que foi provavelmente verdadeiro, Hermione pensou. "Por favor," ela respondeu com um sorriso e o seu toque foi quente e encorajante.

Com relutância, ele quebrou o contato "a deixarei descansar agora, Senhorita Granger," ele disse e a sua voz foi suave quando ele se retirou à porta. Ele a viu do outro lado da sala, o caminho que suas tranças aninhavam-se na cova da sua garganta, o caminho os seus olhos brilhavam quente e doce. A esquina de dos lábios finos de Severo contraiu-se em um sorriso... Os seus olhos, contudo, foram ainda profundos e tristes.

E logo Hermione sabia. Ela sacudiu a sua mão novamente, chamando-o com sinal para voltar.

Cautelosamente, Severus deu passos para a frente.

Ela tomou a mão que suspendia ao seu lado esquerdo. Ela colocou ambas as mãos em volta da mao dele, acariciando os seus dedos longos, delgados, quietamente, de maneira tranquilizadora. "Você só tem que perguntar."

Ele desviou seu olhar. Ele não conseguia encara-la. A compaixão que ele encontrou lá foi tão verdadeira que foi inquietante. "Você sabe as necessidades para se preparar o de elixir...leva um dia " ele começou timidamente.

Hermione acenou com cabeça.

"Preciso de algo para me ajudar a passar a noite," ele afirmou tão praticamente como ele poderia mas o tremor na sua voz traiu-o. Ele não quis exigir isto dela. Mas a alternativa foi infinitamente mais horrífica,ele então levantou seu olhar... Ela pareceu tão inocente. Ela pareceu tão pura. "Não posso perguntar isto a você."

Hermione empurrou a manga no seu braço esquerdo atrás. "Você não está perguntando... Estou oferecendo."

Ele permanecia parado,quando ela deslizou a sua varinha por cima do seu pulso, abrindo a sua pele numa ferida profunda, grande, delgada. "Tente não me morder, por favor," ela sussurrou quando ela lhe estendeu a sua mão "As feridas feitas por vampiros não se curam com a magia."

A mão de Severo automaticamente passou sobre a cicatriz em seu pescoço. A sua marca não tinha respondido aos feitiços curativos também. Só quando ele tinha se tornado vampiro,os pequenos orifícios se fecharam...

Ele acenou com cabeça, logo abaixou a sua cabeça,tomando o seu braço em ambas das suas mãos,ele dirigiu os seus dedos por cima da sua pele, quietamente, Hermione fechou os seus olhos e inclinou-se no toque. Como se borboletas beijavam seu pulso e tremularam por cima de seu braço,sentindo arrepios em seu estômago.

E logo os seus lábios elegantes estiveram nela, quente e cuidadoso. A língua correu de cima para baixo do comprimento da fenda aberta, em um movimento excruciante.

Não houve nenhuma dor, somente …

Um gemido escapou da garganta de Hermione,respondendo ao calor dos lábios experimentados,sensações que Hermione nunca havia sentido, passavam pelo seu corpo inteiro,ela se sentia quente,como se corpo estivesse ardendo em febre.

O som foi o bastante para quebrar a restrição que Severo tinha sentido. Ele fechou os seus lábios justamente em volta do seu pulso e começou a beber. O seu sangue quente encheu a sua boca e fê-lo vertiginoso com o desejo. Cada vez mais, ele bebeu mais duramente e mais rápido. Ele bebia o seu líquido precioso num só gole, aumentando a pressão no braço dela.

Hermione se contorcia. A tensão na região mais baixa do seu corpo ficava insuportável. As suas pernas tremiam, o seu estômago naufragava com espasmos. Ela arquejava agora, lutando pela respiração.Pequenos gemidos e arquejos escapavam dos seus lábios quando de maneira furtiva a língua aquecida ora parava,ora novamente lambia o cobre escarlate de sua pele.

E logo ele enterrou os seus dentes nela.

Os olhos voaram abertos,aterrorizada.

O seu cabelo escuro estava esplanado através do seu braço, ocultando a cara do Mestre de Elixires contra a sua visão. Os seus dedos foram brancos pela força do seu aperto nela. Ela pode sentir a formação de manchas pretas onde os dedos delgados apertavam sua carne.

Hermione puxava seu braço do seu aperto.

Os seus dentes enterraram-se mais profundamente em seu pulso, rasgando a sua carne, rompendo as suas veias para dar lugar a seus sucos deliciosos.

O pânico começou tomar Hermione quando ela pode sentir-se perdendo o calor do seu corpo,tornando-se frívola a cada minuto. Ela puxou no seu braço novamente, mais vigorosamente esta vez. "Deixe,solte-me!"

Ele não fez. Ele continuou bebendo com uma urgência que fazia seu corpo todo ficar tenso.

"Solte-me!" ela gritou-o ,empurrando-o com toda a força que ela pode reunir.

Severo caiu da cama e bateu na terra,ele girou em volta,arquejando. Os seus olhos foram chamejantes; a sua boca suja com sangue.

"Fora!" Hermione apertava o braço ao seu peito. O sangue embebia seu roupão de banho.

Severo passou a mão através da sua cara. Quando ele o retirou ele viu sangue e quase pareceu surpreso.

"Fora!" Hermione gritou.

Ele recuou perante ela rapidamente, as suas pernas débeis,tremiam. Ele viu o medo nos seus enormes olhos marrons quando ela o olhou do outro lado da sala. O seu roupão de banho tinha-se aberto na sua luta com ele e o braço que ela apertava desesperadamente ao seu peito embebia a camiseta branca.

"O que fiz?" Ele tenteou para a maçaneta em forma de botão e sem outro relance nela, ele partiu.

… continua …


	12. Cicatrizes

Capítulo 12 – Cicatrizes 

"Sinto tanto, Hermione!" Ele lamentou-se e olhou-a apreensivamente, inquietando-se nervosamente com as suas mãos.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, para fazer recuar as lágrimas que saltavam aos seus olhos. Ela apertou a sua mão ao seu peito e tentou respirar pela dor que enviava a faíscas ardentes em cima do seu braço.

"Sinto realmente. Não tive a intenção …" Ele choramingava,culpado, por cima da sua cara em remendos vermelhos manchados quando ele viu as lágrimas vislumbrar nos seus olhos.

Hermione tentou sorrir a ele mas falhou miseravelmente, respirando em vez disso. "Sei que você não fez, Neville. Agora busque aquela raiz e continue com o trabalho novamente antes …" Ela deslizou os seus olhos no Professor , Snape debruçava-se sobre o elixir de um dos Sonserinos. Ele ainda não notou o incidente,ela rezava para ele nao notar.

Neville entendeu imediatamente e acenou com cabeça. Ele abaixou-se para buscar o enorme pedaço de raiz de Mandrágora do chão que ele tinha derrubado desajeitadamente do braço de Hermione. Algo molhado sujou as pontos dos dedos dele, quando ele os enrolou em volta da madeira. 'deve ter caído em algo,' ele concluiu e olhou para a terra. Ele não lembrou-se de derramar qualquer ingrediente hoje e não foi surpreso encontrar o andar abaixo dele seco.

Curioso, Neville levantou a raiz à sua cara. Algo molhado cobria a parte dele. Algo vermelho e pastoso. Algo que pareceu suspeitosamente sangue.

O Neville olhava agora diretamente para Hermione e seu braço. Ela ainda o apertava justamente contra o seu peito, a sua respiração descompassada, arquejaando. Ele não pode ver nenhum sangue nela mas ela usava luvas pretas que ocultaram os seus braços,das pontas dos dedos até seus cotovelos. O material foi escuro e vislumbrante e distrativo a luz das tochas em um suave, vago vislumbrar.

Hermione foi notória nele. "Volte a trabalhar," ela disse-lhe ainda apertando o seu braço. Ela pode sentir a umidade que penetra pela luva; aquecido e pegajoso.

Neville voltou sua atenção para seu elixir quando ele viu o Professor Snape cruzar a sala com calças enormes, sinistras. O menino rapidamente enterrou a sua cara nas páginas do livro, pretendendo ler as instruções do princípio ao fim ao elixir.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de alívio, quando o menino finalmente virou ao contrário e não voltou mais a atenção para ela mais. Ela tocou cuidadosamente a ferida no seu pulso pelo tecido da luva e estremeceu. Ela sentiu a dor que mais uma vez ardia,percorrendo seu braço,como se pequenas agulhas fincavam sob sua carne.

Ela estava tendo dificuldade de guardar os seus olhos focados no elixir.

Hermione teve muita dificuldade para estacar o fluxo de sangue na noite passada. Ela tinha tentado vários feitiços, mas ela sabia anteriormente que eles não serviriam. O ferimento do vampiro não responde à magia. Ela tinha colocado uma faixa apertada na parte superior do braço,quando ela se lembrou dos primeiros socorros trouxas... Ela tinha chamado um elfo para lhe trazer um pouco de gelo e tinha-o colocado no seu braço, esperando estocar o sangue,faze-lo parar de bombear para fora dela. Finalmente ela teve uma ideia. Ela transfigurou um fio fino e, usando a sua varinha para guiá-lo, costurou a propria pele . O remédio trouxa fazia finalmente truques que sua magia não poderia, a ferida tinha fechado.

O seu pulso pulsava com a dor e Hermione lamentava que ela não possa tomar um Elixir para Alíviar a dor. A Perguntar à Senhora Pomfrey foi fora de questão, de qualquer modo. Ela saberia sobre a natureza do seu dano imediatamente. E a única outra pessoa neste castelo para estocar Elixir de Alívio de Dor foi a única pessoa que ela não quis perguntar. Portanto ela teve de aturar a dor sem um elixir.

O problema mais urgente tinha sido ocultar a ferida. Procurando nas gavetas ela tinha encontrado um par decomprimento das mãos ao cotovelo, luvas pretas que sua mãe a tinha comprado para combinar com um vestido. 'a outra opção seria faltar às aulas' Hermione tinha pensado e resolver optar pelas luvas. Ela tinha trazido alguns relances curiosos seus de compaheiros de classe e professores mas ela disse-lhes que ela teve frios e ninguém duvidou dela. Não em voz alta pelo menos. Ela foi a estudante superior,e primeira da classe, a confidente dos seus companheiros mais jovens, a voz da sanidade mental. Uma pequena peculiaridade foi permitida.

"Você está tendo dificuldades em corta as raízes em fatias iguais?" uma voz profunda, que intimida assustou-a,acordando-a dos seus pensamentos.

Hermione estava cara a cara com seu Mestre de Elixires. Ele tinha posto as suas mãos na mesa em frente dela, olhando-a atentamente quando ela tentava cortar a raiz . Manejar os ingredientes com os seus dedos vestidos no material sedoso era muito mais difícil do que ela tinha esperado.

"Talvez se você lançar a vaidade ao vento, Senhorita Granger, e se livra daquelas suas luvas terríveis você pode fazer de fato a sua tarefa," ele sugeriu com um agitado e irônico rosnar.

Hermione respirou profundamente. A sua voz enviava a tremores a sua espinha abaixo. "Não", ela sussurrou . Os olhos pretos olhavam-na e ela pode sentir o seu corpo ficar tenso. Os cabelos da nuca estavam arrepiados...Sua garganta ficou seca.

Severo Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiando-a a repetir.

"Não posso tirá-las," disse Hermione só um pouco mais alto,mantendo seu olhar fixo. A sua estreiteza foi inquietante. Ela pode senti-lo quase na sua pele, o seu calor que ardia, a sua escuridade que a envolve em como uma manta da noite.

Ele inalou, tentando conservar a sua calma. "E por que você não pode tirá-los?"

Hermione viu-o atrevidamente e repetiu a mesma mentira que ela tinha oferecido a outros professores que tinham perguntado. Foi difícil manter o seu olhar fixo. Os consórcios pretos dos seus olhos desdenhavam-na. "Tenho frio, Senhor. Duvido que eu fosse um pouco melhor cortando essas raízes se as minhas mãos continuassem tremendo de frio."

Ele exalava tensamente,silibou naquele tom perigoso: "não me preocupo com os seus problemas insignificantes. Tire-as!"

Hermione aproximou a sua cara da dele. Ela pôde sentir a respiração na sua cara, quente e furiosa. "Você bem sabe que não posso," ela sussurou em uma voz baixa, só ele pode ouvi-la.

O professor Snape retrocedeu da mesa rapidamente e derramou o conteúdo do seu caldeirão por cima do topo de mesa quando o seu manto se elevou do movimento. Ele fitou-a, não ignorando os relances ocultados dos estudantes e o silêncio mortal que tinha legado à sala de aula. "Detenção, Senhorita Granger," ele cuspiu, quando finalmente sua voz ecoou na sala.

"Não!" Hermione replicou.

"Hermione!" Neville sussurrou terrificado puxando a bainha do seu manto.

"O que você disse?" Severus disse em meio à rosnados ameaçadores , girando-a em volta na sua cadeira para enfrentá-lo. A sua cara foi só polegadas do seu novamente.

"Você ouviu-me. Eu disse NÃO!"

A mão dele voou para a frente,pegando seu braço direito,apertando a ferida com maos de ferro...ele levantou-a da cadeira e arrastou-a pela sala. Hermione estava tinha dificuldades em manter o ritmo,sendo arrastada em meio a tropeços. A classe inteira olhava com horror.

Quando eles estiveram no escritório particular de Snape,após fechar a porta, ele lançou um Encanto que Silencia as paredes. Ele virou ao contrário assim rápido o seu manto chicoteando no ar novamente. "Com quem pensa que você está falando, Senhorita Granger? Não aceitarei tal desobediência!"

Hermione disparou a ele uma olhada furiosa. "Não servirei à detenção com você!"

"Sim, você servirá! Você obedecerá a mim como cada outro estudante faz! Você fará como digo! Você pensa que três gotas magras do sangue a compraram a liberdade de fazer o que quiser na minha classe?"

"Na noite passada você tomou muito mais do que somente três gotas!" Hermione respondeu furiosamente, mantendo-se em seus pés débeis, agarrando a sua varinha com força dentro do seu bolso. Ele foi tanto mais alto do que ela; a sua cabeça foi o nível do toráx magro dele.

"Foi … infeliz …"

"Infeliz?" ela gritou. "Infeliz? Confiei você! E você … você quase esvaziou-me e abandonou-me para morrer sangrando e tudo oque você tem a dizer é ele foi 'infeliz'? Aos diabos com você, Severo Snape!"

Severo recucou..agarrando a borda da escrivaninha para manter-se direito. A fúria foi ida de sua cara, a raiva também . Tudo que foi deixado foi a derrota. "Já estou lá, Hermione," ele disse tão silenciosamente que ela pode ouvi-lo abertamente.

Hermione caiu aos seus joelhos, as lágrimas da frustração vertiam sobre sua face .O olhar ambárico quase quebrou o seu coração. Naquele momento ela não quis nada mais mas estender a mão a ele. Mas ela não fez. "Como você pode esperar que eu esteja a sós com você ? Não posso confiar em você." O seu corpo inteiro tremia com os soluços que a torturavam. "Não posso confiar em você," ela choramingava novamente, ela rezava a todos os deuses conhecidos que ela um dia pudesse voltar a confiar nele.

"E você não deveria," ele combinou, abatido. Os seus olhos foram túneis de escuridade. Ele não pode suportar vê-la mais, evitou o seu olhar fixo em um gesto da derrota.

Outro soluço sacudiu o seu corpo. Os seus braços suspensos a ambos os lados do seu corpo; inanimado, desatento. A luva esquerda foi embebida com o seu sangue. Ele começou a cair do seu dedo e para o seu carpete. Nenhum deles notou.

Uma pancada suave na porta fez ambos mover-se aos arrancos em volta.

" Senhor … está tudo bem ai?" eles puderam ouvir a voz de Harry.

Severo fitou a porta como se ele fosse capaz de ver por ela. Ele engoliu pesadamente e deixou o Encanto que Silencia. "Classe dispensada Potter, disse Severo,numa voz estrangulada.

"O Uhn … Senhor …" Harry começou novamente, nervosamente. Ele ainda esperava obviamente na porta. "como ela está …?"

"Senhorita Granger está bem, Potter. Agora nos dê licença," disse Severo um pouco mais alto desta vez, ele caminhou em direção ao sofá ao lado da enorme prateleira de livro e sentou-se no divã almofadado. Ele dirigiu a sua mão pelo seu cabelo em um movimento aflito. Quando ele viu Hermione novamente, os seus olhos foram cheios de lágrimas. "melhor você ir embora agora" ele sussurrou."Os seus amigos estão esperando."

Hermione acenou com cabeça mas não se moveu para levantar-se. As lágrimas quentes derramavam abaixo as suas faces, molhando a pele de porcelana...

Severo a olhava e a tristeza dos seus olhos a fazia chorar copiosamente.

Ela usando o seu braço esquerdo para ajudá-la a levantar, agora a sua luva inteira foi embebida e ela deixou carimbos sangrentos nos seus mantos sempre que eles entravam em contato com o seu braço. Ela na direção dele, timidamente, lentamente, e ele a fitava,com descrença firme quando ela despiu sua mão esquerda,tocando-o tenramente no rosto

Ele inclinou-se no seu toque, desesperado pelo contato, desesperado pelo perdão. Mas ele sabia que ela nunca lhe daria isto. Ele foi um monstro.

Ele fechou os seus olhos. Ele não pode suportar a compaixão que ele viu no semblante dela,mascarando o medo por ele.

"Severo," Hermione falou soluçando acariciando a sua face. O seu desespero submergia por cima dela em ondas que a sufocavam,ela não tinha tempo para conter-se,acalmar sua respiração antes de que a seguinte onda de desespero batesse nela. Ela sentia seu peito sufocar "Oh Severo!" Ela curvou e depositou um beijo puro na testa, um pouco acima das sombrancelhas... Os lábios ardiam, queimando-o.

Os olhos dele escancararam-se abertos.

Ela tinha abandonado-o na sala.

… continua


	13. Uma Promessa Guardada

Capítulo 13 – Uma Promessa Guardada 

Hermione estava em frente da janela, olhando o nevoeiro no vidro,formado pela sua respiração quente. Os seus dedos foram enlaçados em volta de uma xícara de chá que emitia vapores,transportando uma insinuação de rum. Ela bebeu cuidadosamente e o gosto pungente em sua garganta foi quase bastante para deixá-la esquecer-se do pungir em seu coração.

A porta abriu-se e ela pôde ouvir Albus entrar. Ele fechou a porta mas não se moveu para encontrá-la. Ele somente a olhou parado.

Hermione ainda olhava para fora da janela, olhando a dança dos raios solares através do gramado e as crianças que perseguiam uma a outra alegremente. Elas não sabiam quanto vida pode doer.

"Peguei algo para beber, Diretor. Espero que você não se importe," ela disse, a sua voz foi calma, fresca e controlada.

A sua mente foi tudo menos...o que ela tentava irremediavelmente mostrar.

"Não me importo, em absoluto," uma voz suave, idosa veio por tras dela,foi essa concordância aparente que a fez voltar sua atenção a ele e e enfrentá-lo.

"Você esteve chorando?" ele perguntou importunado,dando passos um pouco mais perto.

Hermione tentou sorrir. As lágrimas que tinham secado na sua cara,deixaram traços em sua pele. Ela quis dizer-lhe que tudo estava bem, que ele não tinha com o que se incomodar, mas quando ela abriu a sua boca nenhum som saiu.

Albus Dumbledore considerou-a cuidadosamente. As suas características foram mais pálidas do que o habitual. Zigomas cortavam pela pele do rosto jovial. "Por que não sentamo-nos perto do fogo," ele sugeriu e estendeu um braço para ela para tomá-lo e deixá-lo guiá-la às poltronas perto da lareira.

Hermione viu a sua estendida, oferecida. Então ela simplismente ignorou...sentando em uma das cadeiras.

Albus olhava-a com uma expressão preocupada. Ela foi uma mulher jovem, com boas maneiras,não foi típico de hermione recusar um gesto educado. Ele sentou-se na poltrona em frente a dela. Ele não sabia como começar. Ela pareceu aflita e longe.

"Eu gosto das suas luvas," ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio,não tinha sido um bom início... Ele nunca as tinha visto nela. Eles ajustaram-se nela, contudo, a fez parecer mais solene, mais adulta que ela foi. Foi tão fácil contemplar o talento e o conhecimento abaixo daqueles mantos escolares, Albus concluiu.

Hermione viu as suas mãos. Elas foram pretos, e estranhas para ela. Com um sorriso triste ela encontrou olhos de Albus. "eu Não gosto," foi tudo o que ela disse e ela levantou a xícara ainda aquecida,emitindo vapores aos seus lábios novamente,tomando um gole profundo. O líquido quente queimava a sua boca mas ela não se importou.

Hermione tinha parado o fluxo de sangue pelo enlaçamento de um tecido em volta da ferida e tinha usado um feitiço de limpeza para livrar-se das manchas depois que ela tinha deixado o Calabouço.

"O que aconteceu, o minha querida?" Albus perguntou naquela voz suave que a fez querer esvaziar o seu coração. Mas quando Hermione olhava para dentro dos olhos azuis ela lembrou-se do frio que ela tinha visto neles quando ele avisava Severo Snape. Ela lembrou-se da firmeza em seus assuntos, dos estudantes e a condição na qual o Mestre de Elixires foi capaz de ficar. E ela não pode dizê-lo.

"Não é nada."

"Hermione," Albus disse cautelosamente. "Você nunca mentiu para mim antes."

Ela viu-o firmemente. "Você também não"

As suas sombrancelhas cinzentas com sulcos. "Não lhe estive."

"Você … absteve-se de mencionar algo," ela exclamou calmamente. " isto é o mesmo que mentir"

Os olhos de Albus entristecidos. "Não podia lhe dizer"

"Portanto, você abandonou-me ao meu fardo." As palavras foram abertamente mais que um sussurro mas a acusação neles foi barulhenta e aguda; como um tapa de pelica.

"Eu …"

"… não teve nenhuma escolha," ela interrompeu-o indelicadamente. "Entendo isto. E agora … agora eu jamais terei outra escolha " As lágrimas, frescas e quentes, vertiam sob seus olhos,desenhando pequenos rios abaixo do semblante dela novamente.

Albus inclinou-se para a frente na sua cadeira e tomou um lenço branco do seu bolso. Ele deu-o a Hermione, ela limpou as lágrimas quietamente.

"Isto é o que você pensou quando você disse que eu estava presa ao fardo dele" ela afirmou solenemente. "Eu tinha-me admirado sobre aquelas palavras. E eu tinha-me admirado por que eu não o tinha encontrado nos livros. Pensei que eu tinha faltado a algo. E nunca falto a nada." Ela sorriu a isto, timidamente. "Examinei tudo muitas vezes até o fim da noite mas … que não é escrito em nenhum livro."

Ele sacudiu a sua cabeça. "Não, não é."

Hermione acenou com cabeça. É o que ela tinha assumido quando ela passou a noite folheando rapidamente os livros novamente, procurando a parte da informação ela tinha falhado, qualquer parte da informação. Mas ela não tinha encontrado nada. Nenhum aviso. Nenhuma palavra de prudência. E portanto ela tinha-lhe dado confiantemente a sua alma.

"Ele não sabe?"

Novamente, Albus sacudiu a sua cabeça. "Não. Ele não sabe. Ele sabe que ele lhe é atraído mas ele não sabe onde estas sensações se originam .. Ele não sabe sobre a profundidade da obrigação,do seu sacrifício."

"eu lamento...eu gostaria de nunca ter sabido" ela sussurrou e as lágrimas abafaram-na. Ele tinha sido um ato sábio não pôr um aviso ao Elixir Anatithenai. Ela duvidou que ela tivesse dado o seu sangue ao homem sombrio, solitário que foi o seu Professor, se ela tivesse conhecido as conseqüências. Ou ela teria?

Ela tinha unido-se a ele. Mais sangue que ela deu,mais forte sua sua obrigação ficou. Se ela tivesseprogredido pelo caminho natural, o processo inteiro teria tomado meses. Três gotas para cada sete dias. Não era muito. Ela teria sentido certa responsabilidade por ele... que teria crescido a afeto ao longo do tempo. Eles teriam desenvolvido um tipo frágil de compreensão que teria, muito virado lentamente, lentamente, à amizade e conseqüentemente...

Mas ele tinha interrompido o processo.

E Hermione de súbito encontrava-se na linha final; despreparada, esmagada,amedontrada demais...

"Não é necessário ele saber," ela disse em uma voz determinada. "Ele logo conhecerá"

O Albus acenou com cabeça, prometendo não dizer a Severo, mas a expressão nos seus olhos mostrou que ele considerava isto ser um erro.

Hermione limpou as suas lágrimas novamente e forçou um sorriso à cara. "Tomei uma decisão."

Albus Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

"Sobre o favor que você perguntou-me."

Os seus olhos tornaram-se maiores "Você quer …?" Ele viu as suas mãos, que foram enroladas justamente em volta uma da outra agora, buscando suportar,dar força um ao outro. O material sedoso das suas luvas brilhavam na luz do fogo. "Você quer fazer isto? Mesmo no fim de tudo,tudo que ele lhe fez?"

Ela acenou com cabeça.

"Você pensou nele?"

Hermione deixa sair um riso áspero que não soou de modo nenhum divertido. "No fim de tudo isto aconteceu, no fim de tudo que passei, agora você está preocupado … com isso?" Ela viu-o firmemente. "Por favor, Diretor, o contrato."

Com um aceno de cabeça curto Albus levantou-se da sua cadeira e foi à sua escrivaninha. Ele tomou uma chave com uma corrente prateada, em volta do seu pescoço e inseriu-o em uma gaveta. Ele virou-o. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Três vezes. Ele tomou um rolo do pergaminho da gaveta e voltou à mulher jovem.

Hermione tomou-o dele. Ela desenrolou o pergaminho. Foi vazio. Ela deixou as suas pontas do dedo deslizar por cima do suave objeto, alisando a superfície.

"Você sabe o que fazer?" Albus perguntou-a.

Ela acenou com cabeça. Ela deslizou uma das suas luvas e deu-o ao Diretor. Ele tomou-o, guardando-a para ela. Hermione colocou a sua mão direita spbre o pergaminho,fechando os seus olhos. "Pela força do vento, juro que os meus lábios não revelarão o seu segredo."

O pergaminho começou a aquecer-se abaixo da sua mão.

"Pela força da terra, juro que protegerei o seu segredo onde quer que eu ande."

O pergaminho começou a incandescer de um fogo inato.

"Pela força do fogo, juro que o meu coração guardará o seu segredo."

As linhas começaram a emergir na superfície virginal do pergaminho. Ela pode sentir o traçado que aumentava na superfície lisa do pergaminho quase como Braile.

"Pela força da água, juro que o meu sangue me atará ao seu bem-estar."

As linhas escureceram-se e palavras formadas, claras e objetivas. Palavras de um encanto antigo que uma vez causou a morte de duas pessoas e deixou orfão seu melhor amigo ...Ela não teve de lê-los, ela sabia a fórmula.

Hermione tomou a pena que Albus Dumbledore ofereceu-lhe. Ela mergulhou a ponta na garrafa de tinta e assinou o seu nome no pergaminho na linha preta.

A sua parte do Encanto de Fidelius foi quase concluída.

"Você tomará conta, que ele assine, não é?" ela perguntou o Diretor,levantando-se da cadeira. Mais uma vez,ela sentia uma pressão no peito,sentia-se sufocando-se com tanta tristeza... Tudo que ela quis agora era buscar refúgios tranqüilos dos braços do sono. Ela foi assim, esgotada, os seus olhos ameaçaram não abrir mais em cada piscada.

O Albus acenou com cabeça e tomou o pergaminho dela. "Naturalmente."

Hermione colocou a pena na mesa. Ela não viu como a cor da sua assinatura virou de preto à prata.

"me chame para concluir o pacto."

Novamente, Albus acenou com cabeça.

Hermione cruzou o escritório e abriu a porta que levam à escadaria em espiral. Então, como se ela se acabasse de lembrar, ela chamou-o novamente. "Diretor …"

"Sim, minha querida?"

Hermione levantou os seus olhos,encontrando seu olhar. Houve faiscas de esperança na profundidade da ires achocolatadas "Há um modo de libertá-lo da maldição."

O Albus acenou com cabeça solenemente. "Sim, minha querida, há."

… continua …


	14. Você Perecerá na Noite

Capítulo 14 – Você Perecerá na Noite 

Hermione despertou, desejando que ela nunca teria de abrir os seus olhos novamente. Seus olhos estavam doloridos e lacrimejantes...pareica que tudo que ela fez na vida inteira,foi chorar...

O sol que acariciava a sua cara foi um brilho falso e ela bocejava, puxando a manta por cima de sua cabeça, tentando bloquear a luz. Ela não pode abafar os sons dos pássaros em frente da sua janela, de qualquer modo. Um par cotovias tinham-se aninhado abaixo da soleira da porta da janela neste ano e os novatos vizinhos solicitavam aos pais por comida, ansiosamente. Normalmente Hermione gostou de acordar-se ao chilreio de pássaros. Hoje, contudo, tudo oque ela quis foi tranqüilidade.

Ela tateou com a mão a sua varinha e fechou a janela com um golpe muito bem agasalhado, ofuscando a luz na sala. A incandescência vermelha suave da luz solar que penetrou pela janela tiffany foi cômoda para ela e finalmente Hermione decidiu sair da cama.

Os seus pés tocaram o andar gelado,a deixando toda arrepiada...Ela imaginava como Snape pôde suportar o frio do Calabouço.

Furiosamente ela sacudiu a sua cabeça e encabeçou à casa de banho. Ela não pensaria nele. Ela não começaria o dia pensando nos seus olhos escuros, frequentemente encontrando o olhar suplicante dela. Ela não pensaria no modo que o seu cabelo preto sedoso esteve em um contraste agudo com a sua cara pálida,pesarosa pela culpa. Ela não começaria o dia reclamando a tristeza na sua voz que tinha envolvido o seu coração tão completamente, ela não cederia à memória dele ajoelhando-se em frente dela; acabado,com olhar vago,perdido em trevas.

A água quente da ducha lavou toda o rosto de Hermione,levando consigo todas as lágrimas salgadas com ela.

"Maldito!" ela gritou e o seu punho colidiu com a parede,novamente,por muitas e muitas vezes.

O mão esquerda doia pelo impácto,mas os pontos nao se abriram. Eles formavam um contraste gritante com a pele porcela; um zíper de dor.

Os dedos de sua mão direita moveram-se para tocá-lo mas pararam de repente no ar, pairando acima da ferida,titubeante, como se o contato fosse perigoso.

Ele a tinha mordido,mantendo seu braço num aperto quase mortal... Ele tinha bebido seu sangue; vorazmente, insaciavelmente. Ele quase a tinha esvaziado, quase ,e logo ele a tinha abandonado; ferida, débil. Ele a tinha abandonado no chão gelado, almejando que ele lhe desse seu sangue,apenas algumas gotas... Hermione tinha desejado compartilhar a sua maldição tão fortemente, neste tempo. O seu corpo ainda estava tremendo pelas sensações estranhas que ele tinha despertado. A doçura correu para as suas coxas como mel. O seu peito ainda levantava mas ela não conseguia respirar,parecia que não havia ar o suficiente... Ela o tinha desejado tão fevorosamente,ela sabia institivamente que nada poderia extinguir a ânsia que ela sentia,apenas Severo.

Mas Severo a abandonou prostrada no chão, hemorrágica. Ele a tinha abandonado para morrer, sabendo sobre a gravidade de suas lesões. A sua melhor possibilidade da cura tinha fugido pela porta em um vagalhão de mantos pretos, que tomam com ele o seu sangue precioso...ele teria sido sua salvação...e condenação.

Ele a tinha abandonado com apenas a realidade de uma cicatriz única, mortal e moribunda.

"Maldito velho tolo para não dizer-me!" Hermione gritou novamente, mas esta vez a sua voz estalou e ela tossiu,engasgada com a agua da ducha. Ela tinha sobrevivido por acaso. A sua herança trouxa, que muitas vezes tinha sido um fardo num mundo tão hostíl quanto a sociedade bruxa,por muitas vezes,a tinha salvado da morte. Como poderia Dumbledore guardar esse segredo? Como ele não pôde dizer-lhe as conseqüências das suas ações? Como ela seria se ela soubesse?

E agora …

Ela o amava.

E revirava-se em seu interior.

Ela tinha criado esse laço,unido-se ao destino dele com as primeiras gotas de sangue que ela lhe tinha oferecido. Ela não pode lembrar-se quando a vida dele tinha se tornado mais importante do que a dela mesma,mas agora isso aconteceu. Ela pôde sentir o desespero, que goteja de Severo,isso misturou-se com o dela...Hermione não pode mais distinguir os dois separadamente.

Quando ela o tinha visto ajoelhado, acabado e desesperado, ela sabia que ela nunca veria a felicidade novamente sem ele. Ela teve de estender a mão à pequena parte dele que ela não odiou, o toque tinha sido um bálsamo de paz. Ele tinha se acalmado e a dor que ela sentia sufocar em seu peito,tinha amenizado.

Após isso,não havia perguntas a responder para Dumbledore ou dúvidas no que fazer,o necessário para proteger o homem escuro que um dia,ela tinha temido tanto... Ela já estava perdida,perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Hermione terminou seu banho e vestiu-se descuidadamente com roupas trouxas e um suéter. Era a tarde de Sexta-feira,não havia nenhuma necessidade do uniforme escolar. Ela não planejou deixar a sua sala novamente,ela não tinha mais salas hoje. Ela o tinha tão evitado com sucesso três dias anteriores e não quis arriscar encontra-lo,poderia muito bem estudar em seu quarto...

Ela não pôde enfrentá-lo. O seu coração quebrava-se a cada vez ele se aproximava ... Ela quis estender a mão a ele, mas não podia... Ela sabia o que ela tinha que fazer mas ela não pôde criar coragem suficiente para fazê-lo. O elixir era um ardil inteligente,despertava sentimentos,sensações para que a vítima que doasse o sangue, oferecesse de modo disposto a prórpria via!

Hermione tirou os seus livros da bolsa empilhou-os na escrivaninha. Talvez eles seriam capazes de distrair sua mente dele. Mas quando ela se sentou e viu as páginas as linhas começaram a obscurecer e pareceram formar a sua cara.

Só ela pode libertá-lo. 'Livremente dado,' a sua mente cantou repetidas vezes. Ela o amou. Ela pode libertá-lo.

Mas ele lhe custaria tudo.

Um doce bater na porta interrompeu os seus pensamentos e Hermione foi abri-la.

"Eh, 'Mione," sorriu Ron muito entusiástico. Os seus olhos foram jóias brilhantes de felicidade.

"Oi."

"Posso entrar?" ele perguntou.

Hermione abriu a porta mais abertamente para permitir-lhe a entrada "Naturalmente."

Logo Harry entrou também, ele tinha estado atrás do seu amigo melhor,bloqueado pela sua alta estatura, entraram e assentaram logo na cama, fazendo rangidos pelos pesos adquiridos em várias Primaveras. Os dois meninos tinham crescido muito durante os dois anos passados, cada um foi um palmo a mais que a jovem mulher.

"tudo okey, 'Mione? Você parece horrível," Harry perguntou de relance em questão.

"Nossa,obrigada!" Hermione sentou-se na escrivaninha, olhando-os com uma careta. Ela limpou as pilhas de livros para ter mais espaço na escrivaninha.

"sem ofensas, mas você parece não dormir em anos" continuou Harry.

"Você está estudando demasiadamente" interceptou Ron com um relance nos livros na escrivaninha de Hermione e mesa de lado da cama e nas prateleiras. Várias revistas estavam abaixo da sua cama também, marcados com dobras e gastas pelo uso.

"Sim," Harry combinou.

Hermione rolou os seus olhos. Ela os conhecia suficientemente bem para simplismente aceitar suas preocupações por ela "O que vocês querem afinal?"

"Você está vindo a Hogsmeade conosco hoje," afirmou Ron com um sorriso firme.

"Oh, eu estarei?" Hermione interrogou agudamente.

"Sim, você estará. Você nos deu um cano no fim de semana passado. Não a vimos durante as classe nesta semana. Você está vindo conosco," exigiu Ron, bastante amavelmente mas sem qualquer opção de escolha também.

"Você tem de descansar um bocado," Harry advogou-a.

"Tome uma bebida ou duas," afirmou Ron.

Hermione suspirou. Ela não ia escapar desta. Ela conhecia uma derrota quando ela viu uma, e uns drinques não pareceu tão má idéia no momento atual. "ok,irei meninos."

Ron bateu as suas mãos. "Maravilhoso!"

"Somente nós três?"

Harry acenou com cabeça. "Nenhuma amiga. Somente nós. Como nos velhos tempos."

Um sorriso brotou na sua cara,a iluminando... Ela ficaria com seus melhores amigos novamente.. Pelo menos para esta noite.

"Bem, pelo que você está esperando?" Ron incitou-a. "Prepare-se. Queremos embriagar-nos."

Hermione riu e ela modificou o seu suéter para uma camisa que marcava mais seu corpo. Ela não incomodou em deixar a sala. Ela considerava os dois meninos como seus irmãos, embora Ron fizesse sons desfalecidos e Harry ruborizou,desviando o olhar.

As suas mãos trabalhavam peritamente na trança longa, abrindo-o e lançando o seu cabelo. Ela de relance viu-se no espelho e ficou satisfeita com o que ela viu. O seu arbusto habitual de cabelo tinha sido transformado a uma massa de cachos suaves, grandes, pondo a sua capa,ela esteva pronta para ir.

"Assim …" Ron começou novamente quando eles tinham deixado o castelo e tinham seguido o caminho a Hogsmeade. "Quem é o garoto por quem você tem chorado …"

… continua


	15. Quando Confiança é Tudo o que conta

Capítulo 15 – Quando Confiança é Tudo o que conta 

"O que é que é isto?" Severo desconfiado quando Albus Dumbledore entregou um rolo do pergaminho. Ele tinha estado perfeitamente contente meditativo no seu Calabouço durante os poucos últimos dias, fazendo provisões para Dor de Cabeça e outros Elixires para Senhora Pomfrey,que durariam pelo menos dois anos. Então, contudo, Albus tinha enviado a um estudante, dizendo-o para encontrá-lo no seu escritório.

O pobre pequeno segundo ano servia à detenção com Filch e teve a dificil missão de interromper o isolamento, do temível vampiro oleoso das masmorras.

"Somente abra-o," insistiu Albus em uma voz calma, não deixando a irritabilidade do seu Mestre de Elixires afetá-lo. Ele já estava acostumado ao temperamento do homem mais jovem mas ele admirou-se com o que o tinha estabelecido assim desta vez.

Severo resmungou e desamarrou a corda que manteve o rolo junto do pergaminho. era somente uma folha única. Ele desenrolou-o, descuidadosamente,como ele normalmente teria, devido ao seu desprazer estando no escritório de Albus. Então ele congelou-se.

"Ela não fez …" Ele começou, fazendo desviar o olhar nas palavras do Encanto Fidelius. Ele esquadrinhou-os rapidamente, sabendo o que eles disseram. E logo os seus olhos encontraram a escrita arrumada que selou o pacto. As cartas, cuidadosamente lêem 'Hermione Granger.'

"Ela não fez …" Ele não sussurrou novamente, totalmente confuso em vistas deles

Albus viu-o firmemente. "Você mantém a prova em mãos que, de fato, ela realmente assinou o contrato. O contrato que o salvará, o mais provavelmente, a sua vida." E, distraidamente, ele acrescentou: "embora o porquê ela tenha feito isso,esteja além de minhas convicções"

A máscara fria de indiferença de Severo quebrou-se...trazendo à tona sentimentos sufocados,guardados num coração de gelo "Como ela poderia …?"

"Você pediu?" Albus disse como se isso explicasse tudo.

Severo tremia "Ela não é estúpida. Ela não faria algo de tal conseqüência somente porque a pedi"

Os olhos de Albus brilharam. "Você está subestimando severamente a nossa Senhorita Granger aqui," ele disse com uma insinuação com divertimento na voz.

Severo calou-se. Ela tinha assinado o contrato. Ela foi disposta a ser a Fiel do Secreto. Tudo que ele teve de fazer foi por a sua assinatura ao lado da dela e o pacto estaria aperfeiçoado e ele estaria seguro.

Por que ela tinha feito? O Encanto do Fidelius era algo simples...A vida dele estaria nas suas mãos.

Mas talvez é o que ela quis. Ele a tinha ridicularizado muitas vezes que nem ele poderia contá-lo. Ele a inha prejudicado. Ele tinha posto em perigo a sua vida. Talvez ela somente esperava pela possibilidade de dar o troco.

"Você pediu a ela" disse Albus novamente, suspeitando onde os pensamentos de Severo foram, tentando traze-lo de volta deles. "Ela é uma mulher jovem,honrosa, Severo. Ela quer ajudá-lo."

Ele bufou.

"Você não pode acreditar alguém com intenções honrosas?fazendo o bem sem esperar nada em troca?ah meu caro Severo!"

Severus levantou os olhos furiosamente. "Não preciso da sua compaixão," ele cuspiu e saltando da cadeira, lançando o rolo do pergaminho no Diretor. "Não quero que ela faça isto por algum sentido desparafusado da compaixão Grifinória …"

"Você aceitará o seu presente!" Albus disse, levantando a sua voz. Ele bateu as suas mãos na escrivaninha, fazendo Severo sentar-se com a força dele. "Você confiará nela o modo que ela confia em você!"

Severo abaixou o seu olhar fixo. "Isto é o problema, Diretor. Ela não confia mim. Não mais."

Albus sentou-se novamente, reunindo as suas mãos no seu regaço. "Oh, mas ela faz, meu menino. Ela confia em você para superar as sombras que se puseram na sua alma. Ela confia em você para superar a maldição porque ela precisa de algo para confiar nesses tempos obscuros" Ele empurrou o pergaminho novamente ao Mestre de Elixires, junto com uma pena. "E você confiará nela para salvá-lo."

Severo descorria os olhos sobre lentamente. A graciosa escrita de Hermione parecia falar com ele. Com relutância, ele buscou uma pena.

Ele viu Hermione Granger ,com seu manto justamente enrolado em volta da armação pequena dela, um braço firmado com laço pela maçaneta de um cesto, um sorriso muito pequeno nos seus lábios que quase pareceram convidativos. Lavanda. Ela tinha-lhe trazido lavanda. Um movimento preciso dela. Um movimento que salvou a sua vida naquela noite.

E logo ele a viu ajoelhar-se em frente dele, aos gritos e lágrimas.

E logo a sua cara, batida com medo. Os seus olhos quentes, marrons enormes fitou-o, tentado repeli-lo. Ele pode ver diretamente na sua alma então,o seu corpo inteiro tremia à seu toque.

E a sua mão tremia também. Com linhas apressadas, trêmulas ele assinou o seu nome no pergaminho. A pena arranhou a superfície furiosamente, quase rasgando-o.

Severo não ficou o bastante,para ver o pergaminho começar a incandescer novamente e as palavras do Encanto de Fidelius desbotamdo-se no branco perfeito do papel. Ele não ficou para olhar o pergaminho desaparecer em uma neblina do brilho que caiu à terra como pó de fadas.

Ele fugiu do escritório e tropeçou escadaria em espiral abaixo, quase correndo ao Calabouço. Ele esteva feliz por ser final de semana,sem nenhum cabeça oca vagando pelos corredores. As suas pegadas repercutiram pelos corredores vazios.

Ele andava rápido. Ninguém esteve em volta mas ele sentiu-se frequentemente seguido, vigiado.Severo fechou a porta da sua sala de aula com a veemência, afundando-se contra a sua superfície forte, de madeira. Isto foi o seu domínio. Aqui ele esteve seguro.

Quando ele abriu os seus olhos, contudo, ele viu a fisionomia de Hermione que se agachava contra a parede à sua direita, as suas costas apertadas contra a parede de pedra fria A sua respiração foi pesada mas Severus não pode ouvir o som dele. Ele não pode ouvir o que ela dizia,mas ele viu o seu movimento de lábios.

Ele pestanejou.

Ela tinha desaparecido.Era somente uma memória.

A sua mão andou furtivamente , tocado a parede de pedra onde cabeça dela esteve. Ele pode sentir as linhas agudas que a sua faca tinha feito quando ele tinha raspado o seu sangue da superfície, reunindo-o cuidadosamente em um frasco.

Os olhos de Severo enfocaram e ele viu o sua mão trêmula, acariciando o remendo leve da pedra quase ternamente. Ele a retirou rapidamente,para longe, como se ela queimasse.

Furiosamente ele caminhava pela sala de aula. A presença dela foi quase insuportável aqui. Ele passou pela mesa que ela compartilhou com Neville Longbottom desde o seu primeiro ano. Pequenas gotículas de suor formavam-se abaixo da sua linha de expressão.

Severo debruçou-se sobre suas pesquisas.

E lá ela foi novamente; ajoelhando, soluçando.

Ele deixou sair um rugido frustrado e correu pela câmara, introduzindo-se em seus quartos privados. Não houve nenhuma memória dela nas suas salas. Ela nunca tinha estado aqui. Ela não pode segui-lo no seu refúgio.

Agitado, Severus cruzou a sua sala viva e abriu o armário, agarrando a primeira garrafa que sua mão tocou. Ele foi uma garrafa quase vazia de Firewhiskey. Ele desparafusou a tampa e bebeu o conteúdo de um gole só, com sede, apreciando a sensação do Uísque que queimava o seu caminho de sua garganta até seu estômago com intensidade.

Por que ela tinha assinado o contrato? Ela não confiou nele. Como ela poderia, depois o que ele lhe tinha feito. Ele tinha quebrado a obrigação mais importante entre um professor e um estudante – a sua capacidade de confiar-lhe a sua segurança. Severo sabia que não gostou do corpo de estudantes mas nenhum dos seus estudantes tinha temido alguma vez, honestamente temer a vida.

Ela tinha visto um lado dele que ele tinha tentado,tentado honestamente ocutar dele mesmo. Ela o tinha visto,livre, levado por instintos. Ela tinha estado assim,tão perto de ser morta e ainda assim,ela lhe voltou, dia a dia, oferecendo-o a sua confiança, a sua ajuda e a sua compaixão.

Ele não a mereceu.

Quando ele fechou os seus olhos, ele pôde ver o medo novamente dos olhos dela,quando ele a tinha empurrado contra a parede, tocou-a na maior parte,em lugares íntimos. Ele pôde sentir,o quase estremecimento,muito pequeno do seu corpo, na noite que ela tinha lhe oferecido o seu sangue, a noite que ela tinha confiado ela mesmo para ele.

E ele falhou.

Miseravelmente.

Ele tinha tomado dela mais do que ele deveria ter e logo ele a tinha recusado a sua ajuda. A única ajuda que ele pôde oferecer. O seu próprio sangue. Ele poderia ter terminado a sua dor , deixando-a beber seu sangue,como ele tinha tomado dela. Mas ele não poderia... Ele não pode permitir que ela virasse no que ele tinha se tornado.

portanto ele a tinha abandonado, sabendo que ela morreria.

Ele tinha sido surpreso ve-la na sua classe. Quando ela andou pela porta, mais pálida do que alguma vez foi, seus olhos escuros, medrosa, ela tinha visto, face a face com o pior demônio dele. O demônio que o tinha feito prejudicar uma pessoa que realmente se preocupou com ele.

Como ela pode confiar alguma vez ele? Como ela pôde unir-se, teimosamente assinando um contrato que os forçou a serem mais próximos, em conjunto?

Furiosamente ele lançou a garrafa vazia de Firewhiskey contra a parede. As morais da Grifinória foi tudo que a guiou, ele sabia. A compaixão...não era uma confiança honesta, não foi nada mais do que a compaixão à vista de um monstro. Ele nunca teria a sua confiança. Ela nunca depositaria sua fé nele.

Mais de seis anos na classe dele tinha se assegurado que aquelas sensações nunca teriam uma possibilidade de despertar. E agora que ele desejou por eles, precisou deles … ele tinha arruinado tudo para sempre.

Este conhecimento fez sua vida o inferno. Ela esteve assim perto dele durante o dia, a sua presença foi perceptível por todas as partes do castelo, e ainda ela não passava de memórias,brumas que se desfaziam ao vento... Ele acordava, cada manhã, ensopado em suor... o seu nome dela morria nos seus lábios. Ele ainda pode prová-la, na região fronteiriça entre o sono e o acordar, quando ele dirigiu a sua língua através de seus lábios delicados. Ela foi quase palpável justo antes da nevoeiro do sono levantar e abandono-lo ao frio, vazio, completa solidão.

Outro relance disse-lhe que a sua garrafa última de Firewhiskey estava em mil élitros de vidro espalhados pelo chão,em frente dele. A bebida que ele teve não foi o bastante esta noite.

Ele conjurou seu capote , determinado, deixou os seus quartos e fez os seus passos a caminho pelo Calabouço, deixando o castelo por um dos suas saídas inúmeras. O ar da noite estava gélido...ele apreciava a sensação do frio em seu rosto,elevando seus cabelos,como numa dança descompassada... ele foi para Hogsmeade, evitando os estudantes que voltavam para suas Casas em grupos pequenos, dando risadinhas.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça na escuridade,em desaprovação...realmente,ele não teve bebida o suficiente para compensar a sua mente dela.

O som intermitente da cidade tornou-se mais barulhento quando ele esteve mais perto, logo ele foi rodeado de bruxas e magos de todas as idades. Ele passou quase despercebido...raramente alguém lhe dirigia uma palavra.

Ele rapidamente descartou a idéia de freqüentar a Cabeça de Javali. Demasiadas pessoas de reputação duvidosa podem ser encontradas lá. Seu humor estava péssimo,até mesmo para encontrar um dos seus colegas comensais da Morte,ou pior, algum jovem mago que queriam prestar lealdade para aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Lançando um relance dentro dos Três Vassouras ele viu que a maior parte dos estudantes já tinham partido e só alguns mais velhos se sentavam na barra perto do balcão e nas mesas. Ele rapidamente subiu as três escadas colocando a mão na maçaneta.

Naquele mesmo momento a porta abriu-se e alguém se chocou com o seu peito.

"Oh!" veio uma voz rechinante de baixo de um arbusto do cabelo marrom escuro. Seguido por … risadinhas. "Ôpa".

"Olhe os seus passos, moça," ele rosnou irritável, retrocedendo um pouco para evitar o contato com a mulher.

Duas sombras altas, delgadas emergiram do interior do Três Vassouras, apressando-se ao lado da mulher jovem. A luz do interior cegou Severo durante um momento e ele não pode reconhecer as fisionomias.

"você está bem, 'Mione?" perguntou uma voz e logo Harry Potter encontrou o olhar fixo assombrado do seu Mestre de Elixires. "Oh, Professor Snape. Boa noite."

O Severus grunhiu indelicadamente.

Ron põe um braço em volta de Hermione para ampará-la,afastando-a do peito do professor. Ela tinha perdido o equilíbrio quando ele se tinha retirado, deixando à sua oscilação. Ela pareceu notavelmente pálida.

"Arrependido, Professor Snape," Harry tentou explicar. "Ela não se está sentindo demasiadamente bem."

Severo bufou com outro relance na menina. "Posso ver isto, Sr Potter. O que você fez, tentou deixá-la embebedá-la para que,portando,você pudesse ter a sua …"

"NUNCA PENSE NISTO!" Harry respondeu furiosamente, cortando-o.

"Dez pontos, Potter," Severo replicou. "E agora regresse ao castelo. Imediatamente!" O seu tom não tolerou nenhum protesto. Ele não esteve com humor para discutir com adolescentes esta noite. Ele tinha vindo aqui para esquecer-se de Hermione durante uma noite e o encontro inesperado com a menina - o tinha feito abaixar as guardas. Severo não gostou daquela sensação. De modo nenhum.

Ron esteve a ponto de replicar algo quando Harry interpôs e puxou os seus dois amigos com ele lentamente. Hermione moveu o passo do seu professor depois de um momento de silêncio pouco confortável e estreiteza embaraçosa, sendo arrastada ao longe pelo menino ruivo.

Severo decidiu rapidamente, que ele não a deixaria escapar dele agora. "Posso falar com você, Senhorita Granger?"

Hermione virou-lhe, balançando.

"Uma palavra," Severo se repetiu quando ela não lhe respondeu.

A sua voz a fez acordar, sacudiu a sua cabeça ligeiramente para clarear sua mente. Má idéia. "'claro"

Um sussurro foi ouvido atrás dela. "O Uhn …" Harry começou desajeitadamente. Esperaremos por você? "

Hermione viu-o, então olhou para professor, novamente em Harry e Ron.

"Não!" Hermione e Severo disseram em acordo.

Hermione ruborizou.

O Severus pigarreou,encarando, confrontando o Menino Que sobreviveu e o seu sócio ruivo, com a sua alta estatura e aspereza que intimida. "Não será necessário,Potter. Vou me assegurar que ela regresse seguramente."

… continua …

* * *

Mione bêbada...hmmmm Será que o Mestre vai se aproveitar? D hauhauahuaha obrigada pelos reviews,sério,adoro o carinho com o que vcs se dirigem a mim...,até chego a imaginar que mereço...mas a historia não é minha...so a traduzo u.u"  
atenção,o próximo capítulo é um dos meus mais favoritos ,se é que me entendem D 

abraços...acho que a fic termina ate no máximo neste findisemana

olha a montagem que fiz para a fic **br** ponto** geocities** ponto **com** barra **rebele** underline** se** barra **sol** ponto** jpg** entenderam? ;-)  



	16. O Meu Destino,o seu destino

Capítulo 16 – Recuperar-se 

"Podemos ir a um lugar que nos dê maior privacidade, Senhorita Granger?" Severus perguntou com desconforto, olhando os seus dois amigos desaparecerem descendo pela rua e notando os olhares impertinentes dos demais frequentadores do Cabo de Três Vassouras, que os fitavam impertinentemente.

"O... Senhor, é um mago," afirmou Hermione lentamente, arrastando a voz para pronunciar as palavras, levantando a mão, empurrando-o no peito. "Você coloca um daqueles encantos deli … dili …..desi... desilusonário e temos todo o isolamento que você quer." Ela deu risadinhas.

Severo suspirou,alisando com uma das mãos o cabelo de corvo. A menina foi muito mais bêbada do que ela tinha aparentado à primeira vista. Ele teve de fazer algo sobre isto ou ele não seria capaz de obter dela uma oração coerente ! Ele jamais imaginou que ela fosse do tipo que afoga seus problemas no álcool.

Ele sorria intimamente. Ela estava fazendo exatamente oque ele estava pronto a fazer em primeiro lugar...Talvez eles tiveram mais em comum do que ele pensou.

Severo puxou Hermione para fora e fechou a porta do bar, manobrando-a para o lado, um pouco,o suficiente para que eles não bloqueassem a entrada. Ela balançava novamente e ele colocou uma mão no seu ombro, mantendo ela contra a parede,para que ela não caisse. Ele foi uma barreira alta, preta em frente dela, mesmo em seu estado de alto teor etílico,ela sentiu-se amendrontada por estar naquela posição novamente.

Severo procurou por um pequeno frasco em um dos seus bolsos interiores,ele pretendia toma-lo para ficar sóbrio...depois da indulgência que ele tinha planejado nesta noite. Mas pareceu que Hermione Granger tinha necessidade dele agora.

"Beba isto," ele recomendou-lhe,ajudando a desarrolhado o frasco.

Hermione fungou-o. "Cheira mal …"

"Somente beba ele, Senhorita Granger," ele silibou, um pouco impaciente.

Hermione viu-o estranhamente mas então ela levantou o frasco à seus lábios novamente,sorvendo o liquido amargo de um só gole. Ela torceu o rosto,contorceu-se inteira antes de devolver o frasco vazio do elixir.

"Melhor?" ele perguntou, deslizando o vidro atrás no seu bolso em um movimento gracioso .

Ela provou o gosto agudo, penetrante em sua língua, torcendo o nariz. "Prova muito pior do que ele cheira."

Severo suspirou. "Não o elixir, Senhorita Granger. A sua condição."

Ela pareceu agitada e acenado com cabeça. "Sim, Senhor." Então, repentinamente, ela ficou pálida.

"O que foi?"

Hermione não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso ela virou-se ao contrário,tropeçando na sarjeta à borda da casa, mantendo o equilíbrio na parede com uma mão, apertando a outra na boca do estômago. Ela regorjitava... momentos depois, o conteúdo do seu estômago tinham-se esvaziado na terra.

Severo apertou a ponta de seu nariz... Isto foi um desastre. Aqui ele foi, sozinho, com uma estudante completamente bêbado. Um estudante feminino. Sem outro pensamento ele virou ao contrário e desapareceu na multidão,seus mantos se elevavam atrás dele.

Hermione ela ainda regorjitava quando ele voltou. Ela sentiu uma mão no seu ombro,chamando sua atenção

"Coma isto," Severo disse, colocando uma pequena bola prateada na mão dela.

Hermione viu-o. Pareceu estranho,o objeto destacava-se em contraste da seda preta de suas luvas.

"é chocolate" ele explicou. "Chocolate com menta e algumas ervas. Ele vai acalmar o seu estômago."

Ela desembrulhou a bola de chocolate e colocou-o na sua língua. Realmente saboreou à menta,ela chupou e engoliu. O seu estômago acalmou... realmente melhor, o gosto horrível na sua boca desapareceu. Hermione sorria para Severo "Obrigada."

Ele acentiu com a cabeça "Não há de que senhorita Granger"

Hermione reajustou a sua roupa, as suas bochechas coradas violentamente. Quando Severo começou a descer as escadas dos Três Cabos de Vassoura ela seguiu,andando ao seu lado, surpresa de como facilmente eles andaram pelas ruas. Não uma só vez fez alguém chocou-se com eles pelo caminho. As pessoas pareciam evitar Severo Snape em Hogsmeade tão quanto eles o evitam em Hogwarts.

Hermione observava, abaixo da sua fachada de gravidade e distância, ela viu o homem solitário que ele era. Ela não quis mais nada do que curar a sua solidão.

O zumbido constante de vozes de Hogsmeade já havia sido deixado para trás...as vozes tinham se acalmado a um murmúrio baixo "Estou enrascada?" Hermione finalmente encontrou coragem para quebrar o silêncio que os envolviam

Severo, confundido "Pelo que senhorita?"

"Comportamento impróprio para a Primeira da Classe de Hogwarts."

Severo,com algo que pode ser considerado um sorriso debochado "Acredite mim, Senhorita Granger, sou o último a condenar alguém por afogar as suas tristezas no álcool."

Um sorriso encontrou os seus lábios e eles reduziram a velocidade dos seus passos, um pouco, descansando um tanto, agora que eles não foram seguidos por nenhum olhar curioso"Lamento que o senhor tenha presenciado isso" resmungou Hermione, ainda embaraçada.

Severo diminuiu a marcha até parar completamente. Ele encontrou o olhar dela na escuridão "Você está embaraçada," ele disse incredulamente, suprimindo uma risada.

Hermione fez beiço quando ela o viu lutar para conter o riso.

Severo tentou manter a compostura "Você está embaraçada!" ele repetiu sem ar nos pulmões de tanto rir.

"Contente de diverti-lo,"

Severo colocou uma mão em seu ombro, compondo-se. "Você é uma peça rara, menina. No fim de tudo que você me viu fazer,vem me dizer que está embaraçada,por algo tão insignificante como esta bêbada. Acredite mim, Senhorita Granger, você não tem nada para ficar embaraçada."

A carranca na cara de Hermiones desapareceu e foi substituída por um pequeno sorriso. "Bem, pensando nisso, você não expôs um comportamento cavalheiresco perfeito " ela admitiu.

"Longe dele!" Severo sorriu irônicamente, mas os seus olhos mostraram algo mais.

Hermione encontrou o seu olhar fixo e a intensidade dele ondulado pelo seu corpo em ondas quentes. "Assim", ela perguntou com uma boca seca. "Onde estamos indo agora?"

"Pensei que a senhorita teria alguma idéia... Sou, no fim de tudo, um mago," respondeu secamente Severo.

Hermione timidamente "Sinto... sobre isto"

"Deixe de pedir desculpa, por Merlin," Severo disse ,dando passos lentos novamente, quebrando contato . Ele desembanhou a sua varinha e colocou um Encanto que Silencia em volta dos dois e o Encanto de Desilusão para protegê-los de olhos que espreitam. "Portanto … você disse a Potter e Weasley o que eles pretendiam descobrir?"

Hermione levantou os olhos, assustada. "Como é que é …?"

"Você não tem se comportado como normalmente faz. Mesmo aqueles dois cabeças ocas notaram," bufou Severo, surpreso pela sua falta de discernimento em seu próprio comportamento. "Sou seguro que os seus dois amigos estão confabulando sobre o que está errado com você. Aposto que seja a a razão deles terem a levado naquele bar esta noite."

As expressões de Hermione carregadas na região da testa. "Sou tão transparente assim?" Ela soou um tanto chateada.

Severo pretendeu não notar. "Portanto tenho razão, não é?"

Ela acenou com cabeça miseravelmente. "Eles perguntaram sobre você."

Severo virou ao contrário agudamente, os seus olhos fecharam-se em fendas muito pequenas "Sobre mim?"

"Bem, não realmente sobre você," ela tentou acalma-lo rapidamente. "Eles pensam num responsável ,pelo meu comportamento estranho,por nao estar me comportando como normalmente faço, como você tão eloquentemente disse. Eles continuaram importunando-me sobre isso a tarde inteira."

A tensão foi audível na sua voz. "O que você lhes disse?"

Hermione encolheu os seus ombros. "Nada. Deixe-os acreditar que estou sofrendo por uma paixonite adolescente...Eu Não ligo" Ela ouviu-o exalar mas ela não virou a sua cabeça para vê-lo. Ele não tem que saber sobre o que ela não disse,mas deu a entender... Que ela fosse de fato, doente de amor.

"O senhor não se importa se nós sentarmos?" Hermione perguntou após eles andarem ombro a ombro durante um longo tempo,em silêncio. Ela encontrou cada vez mais difículdade de ver as raízes e buracos na terra para evitar os tropeços. Como ele conseguiu deslizar graciosamente ao lado dela esteve além de sua imaginação.

Severo acenou com cabeça curtamente.

Hermione dirigiu o seu passo à direita, esperando-o segui-la, mas ela parou quando ela não pode ouvir as suas pegadas suaves e o sussurro dos mantos pesados.

"Onde exatamente você pensa que você está indo?" Severus perguntou com uma dureza leve à sua voz. Os seus olhos foram arraigados a um lugar somente acima do seu ombro.

"ao Salgueiro Lutador, Por quê?" Os lábios de Hermione contraíram-se em um sorriso. "Ninguém andará por lá acidentalmente, Professor. Há pouca possibilidade de alguém nos ver."

"Não,de nenhum modo estou indo perto daquela árvore," exclamou Severo friamente, ainda não desviando os olhos da figura escura, áspera, da árvore antiga.

Hermione riu ligeiramente e buscou a sua mão, arrastando-o com ela. "Oh, avance, a árvore não o prejudicará. Prometo que não a farei atacar-lhe novamente." Ela andou alguns passos, puxando-o com ela. Então ela diminuiu a marcha, viu as suas mãos emaranhadas; luva preta em mão pálida. Então ela levantou os olhos para ele. O que a tinha levado a tocá-lo! Ele foi o seu professor no final de tudo!

"est...estou arrependida, Professor" ela resmungou apressadamente, tentando retirar-se a sua mão.

Severo manteve o contato acolhedor, fechando a mão delicada em volta dos seus dedos. Ele foi a seu lado, então, andando ao lado dela. Ele não disse nada,mas seu olhar lhe disseram que estava tudo bem. Ele deixou-a conduzi-los ao Salgueiro e quando ela retirou os seus sapatos, ele deu um pontapé no dele também. Ele silenciosamente olhou o seu movimento ,dançando graciosamente,seus pés se elevavam em algo que se pareceu a uma dança, e o modo que a árvore reagiu aos seus movimentos delgados. Logo eles sentaram-se na terra, descansando contra o tronco envelhecido.

Severus ainda continha a sua mão na sua. Os seus dedos deslizavam por cima do material sedoso. "Você ainda as está usando," ele disse,sua voz foi uma mistura de culpa e surpresa e algo mais que hermione nao pôde identificar.

Suavemente, Hermione emaranhou os seus dedos do seu. Ela retirou as luvas e a pôs no chão,ao lado dela. Então ela entregou sua mão esquerda ao Mestre de elixires.

Severo passou cuidadosamente o dedo indicador através da cicatriz que foi ainda vermelha e proeminente na região do pulso. Quando ele tocou os pontos,fez cócegas. "Nunca vi nada como isso" ele admitiu.

Hermione considerou-o cuidadosamente. "Um remédio Trouxa. Ele foi a única coisa que ajudaria. … ."

Severo levantou os seus olhos da ferida que ele tinha infligido "Sinto."

Ela tentou sorrir de maneira tranquilizadora mas reprovador. "Por que você não ficou para ajudar-me?"

Severo desviou o olhar.

"Você poderia ter me ajudado, Você poderia ter me salvado." A adição do 'Eu o salvei e você não o fez' não foi dita.

Severo apertou a mão dela contra seu peito "Não poderia te-la salvado , Hermione," ele exclamou. "Tudo que eu pudesse fazer teria sido pior …"

"O seu sangue …"

"… teria destinado você a uma existência amaldiçoada," ele disse apaixonadamente. O seu olhar fixo, inflexível. "Não posso fazer-lhe isto. Não posso destina-la a uma meia vida"

"Mas você pôde abandonar-me para morrer …?" A sua voz foi mais do que um sussurro. Ela temeu a resposta. Ela significou a ele tão pouco que ele a teria deixado simplesmente morrer? Não foi ela nada mais do que um meio cômodo a um fim necessário? Não foi ela nada mais para ele do que uma doadora disposta?

Severo levantou a sua mão aos lábios macios de Hermione,tocando à sua pele ternamente. Ela saboreou exatamente como ele lembrou-se, doce e pura. Os seus olhos foram tão cheios de emoções,confusas,contraditórias,ele batalha para oculta-las desta vez...elas estavam transbordando pelo seu semblante "foi a coisa mais horrível que alguma vez fiz" Ele disse acabado"… que vendo-lhe assim. Não posso desculpar-me por fazer-lhe isto! Você deu-me tanto e em vez de agradecer-lhe,a prejudiquei. Eu quis ajudá-la, acredite-me, mas eu não sabia como … Tudo é melhor do que eu me tornei agora. Mesmo a morte!"

Hermione levantou a sua mão direita ao rosto do Professor também, acariciando a sua face. Ela tremia. "Isto não é verdadeiro!" ela exclamou. "Isto não é em nada verdadeiro. Você é um homem maravilhoso!"

Severo bufou. "Você está dizendo somente isto porque sou o seu professor e posso tomar pontos se você disser a sua opinião verdadeira."

Hermione curvou-se em direção a ele. "De fato não devo dizer isto porque você é o meu professor!" Ela acariciou a sua mão abaixo a sua face um mais tempo e logo tomou as suas mãos em ambos seus. Ela entrelaçou os seus dedos, palmas unidas,uma na outra "Por que você pensa que eu sempre voltava? Muitas vezes." Ela sorriu mas os seus olhos foram mais sérios do que alguma vez fora. "Nem tudo é só sombras, Professor."

"Severo."corrigiu a voz barítona.

Ela sorriu. "Severo".

O calor começou a envolver o local onde as suas mãos se encontraram, inundando por seus corpos. Hermione aproximou-se dele, ajoelhando-se. As duas mãos bem apertadas e entrelaçadas contra o seu peito. O seu coração dava pancadas pesadamente. "O meu fardo ao seu fardo," ela sussurrou, mas as suas palavras pareceu transferir mais do que promessas...esperança.

O calor entre eles foi quase radiante agora.

Severo a olhava,hipnotizado. Uma luz refletia em seus olhos,aquecidos de confiança,afeto...amor.

"E o meu fardo ao seu fardo," ele ecoou as suas palavras, unindo-os, ativando o poder do Feitiço de Fidelius. Ele tinha a evitado durante dias, recusando em aceitar o sua benção, a sua confiança, a sua preocupação. E agora ele concluiu o pacto,algo que nunca tinha sentido em toda sua vida. Ele estava tão proximo à Hermione que ele pode ver manchas pequenas, muito pequenas de luz nos seus olhos, onde na noite as estrelas refletiram,em seu olhar fixo. Os seus lábios adornavam o seu olhar graciosamente.

Severo inclinou-se em direção a ela, intensificando o contato, apertando os seus lábios no seu em um beijo seco, desesperado,loge de ser puro e inocente.

Ele fechou os seus olhos quando eles quebraram o beijo e continham a respiração. "Você não tem nenhuma idéia de quanto tempo desejei fazer isto," ele finalmente sussurrou.

Hermione sorriu e a sua mão subiu novamente,para encontrar o seu rosto pálido, acariciar o restolho suave "E você não tem nenhuma idéia de quanto eu quis que você o fizesse." Ela descansou a sua testa contra a dele.

Severo pôde ouvir o sorriso na voz quando ela falou novamente. "Admiro-me se o Encanto Fidelius trabalhou do mesmo jeito entre os Potters e Pettigrew."

Severo riu; num tom baixo, que vibrava do âmago de sua garganta. "É um quadro que não quero na minha cabeça."

Hermione ria,seu sorriso era límpido e claro.

"Onde isto nos abandona agora?" Severo perguntou no conforto que os envolveu como uma manta quente . O frio da noite foi esquecido e a solidão também .

Hermione fechou os seus olhos, sentindo a sua respiração na sua cara e os seus braços em volta do seu corpo. "Não sei," ela sussurrou. Ela não se preocupou … "Juntos", ela prometeu. "Encontraremos um caminho."

Severo fechou os seus braços mais apertados em volta dela, apertando Hermione contra seu peito. Ele pôde sentir as batidas altas, ritímica de seu coração. Ou será que foi o dele? ..."Juntos", ele aceitou e apertou os seus lábios tenros contra os dele novamente.

Desta vez ,o beijo foi quase inocente.

… continua …


	17. Ande Comigo até a Porta

Capítulo 17- Ande Comigo até a Porta

"Alguém pode nos ver," arquejava Hermione em meio aos beijos mas o seu corpo traia sua voz séria,seu corpo ansiava pelo corpo de Severo,Ela pôde sentir os músculos erijecidos dele,jogando contra seu corpo .

Os lábios dele foram exigentes pelo dela, a respiração de Hermione era entrecortante,desesperadas na pele dele "Você tem razão," sussurou Severo contra a sua orelha, os seus dedos que descobriam caminhos pelas suas costas. "Devemos parar." E os seus lábios estiveram juntos novamente.

Hermione sorria entre os beijos "Você é impossível, Severo Snape," ela importunou-o, colocando duas bicadas suaves, rápidas nas esquinas da sua boca antes de que ela se meneasse para longe de seus braços.

O Severo sorria do seu modo embotado. Ele mantinha a sua mão ainda na dela, recusando dar licença. "E você, Hermione, é irresistível."

Ela riu ligeiramente. "Que seja", ela disse loquazmente. "Realmente devo ir até a Torre da Grifinória, você sabe. Está tornando-se terrivelmente tarde," ela tentou convencê-lo, divertida pelo pensamento que foi ela que teve de ser a voz da razão.

Severo carranqueou, o seu lábio inferior sobressaia.

"Não faça beiços. Isto não vai me fazer ficar" ela riu.

Severo juntou-se a ela,afinal,a hora de recolher tinha passado muito tempo. A sua risada transportada ao longe pelos corredores vazios. Embora fosse duvidoso que um estudante reconhecesse o som se os ouvissem.

Hermione retirou as suas luvas do bolso dos seus mantos e pôs-las novamente. O material deslizou por seus braços facilmente.

"Assim …" Severo perguntou quando eles lentamente fizeram o seu caminho pelos corredores escuros e silenciosos. "O que você está indo dizer ao Potter e Weasley?"

Apenas as suas pegadas e o sussurro de mantos interromperam o silêncio. A atmosfera despreocupada que os tinha rodeado somente há momentos, tinha sido substituída por algo mais pesado, mais escuro. Hermione levantou os olhos para ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Severo sorriu intimamente. Ela passava definitivamente demasiado tempo com ele. Ela estava adquirindo seus hábitos. "Eles não vão cair facilmente em qualquer mentira. Eles vão querer saber por que solicitei sua presença. O que você lhes dirá quando eles perguntarem sobre esta reunião …?"

Hermione parou os seus passos,inclinando-se sobre o Mestre de Elixires, sussurrando em sua orelha. "Lhes direi que descobri que você, Senhor, é muito mais perito no beijo do que em fazer carrancas"

Severo rosnou. "Você não …"

Ela riu. "Naturalmente não." Ela parou quando eles estavam em frente da Senhora Gorda. O retrato olhava-os curiosamente mas quando Severo a fitou com um olhar fixo,taciturno e sinistro, ela desviou os olhos rapidamente, enrolando-se ela mesma com a bainha dos seus mantos.

"Posso cuidar de Harry e Ron, não se incomode com isto. Lhes direi sobre um projeto de Elixires ou algo do gênero."

A mão de Severo andava furtivamente até a sua boca, acariciando os lábios. Eles foram inchados, vermelho, e untados. "Você deve fazer algo sobre isto." Ele não pôde se fazer menos preocupado. A jovem estava desgrenhada,sua roupa amarrotada e seu rosto...demasiadamente corado,lábios inchados denunciavam que tipo de projeto de elixires ela havia se intertido,Severo sentia-se responsável por ela.

Novamente, Hermione riu. "Escapei com luvas"hermione erguia o pulso,demonstrando a escara encoberta" Não penso que os lábios doloridos serão um problema."

Severo calou-se. Ele mantinha as suas mãos, agora mais uma vez vestidas pela seda preta, tentando prolongar o momento. Ele quis dizer-lhe para não voltar à sua torre, vir com ele terminar o que eles tinham começado esta noite. Agora que ele a tinha mantido nos seus braços, ele foi relutante em deixá-la ir novamente.

"Prometa-me algo, Severo," suplicou Hermione em um sussurro. Ela temeu deixar o vão da sua mão, terminar esta noite. Ela temeu o que o amanhã traria.

"Qualquer coisa" Severo disse.

"Tenha cuidado amanhã …"

"Como você …" Ele foi atordoado.

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Sou muito mais vigilante do que você me dá créditos, Severo. Penso que sei por que Malfoy esteve aqui na Segunda-feira e não acredito que ele destruísse o elixir acidentalmente. Não o quero mort …" Ela calou-se. "Somente tenha cuidado!"

A boca de Severo secou-se. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi um aceno com cabeça.

Hermione sorriu e ficou nas pontas dos pés novamente. Ela deu-lhe um beijo último e passageiro nos seus lábios e "com um Solstício" solene à Senhora Gorda ela deslizou pelo buraco de retrato.

A sala comum foi quase vazia. Só as cadeiras mais perto o fogo foram ocupadas com dois corpos silenciosos, não móveis. Um tabuleiro de Xadrez Mago estava no meio, pela metade jogado. As pequenas pedras esperavam impacientemente por alguém para fazer um movimento, ocasionalmente compensando as suas gargantas muito pequenas, encarando Ron, então Harry, então Ron novamente. Os dois meninos tinham adormecido nas suas cadeiras.

Com o sorriso ainda nos seus lábios Hermione lhes passou, tirando o seu capote pelo caminho e deixando-o cair à terra. Ele cheirou a Severo,uma mistura exótica de ervas amadeiradas, ela temeu que os meninos pudessem fazer uma conexão. "Acorde garotos" ela disse e os olhou os corpos inertes voltarem à vida novamente. Ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona ao lado de Harry, fitando-o.

"Você voltou agora? "

Ela acenou com cabeça. "bem, você não tinha que esperar por mim."

"Já passou da meia-noite,estavámos preocupados" disse Harry, esfregando os olhos. O seu cabelo pareceu mesmo mais selvagem do que normal, como se tivesse sido submetido a horas sendo puxados e franzidos.

"Fui com um professor," explicou Hermione. "Estive bastante segura."

"Você foi com Snape!" Ron replicou, fazendo uma cara. A repugnância soou pesada em sua voz.

"Ele é ainda professor. Estava tão segura quanto estar na presença do Professor Dumbledore," Hermione tentou raciocinar calmamente. Ela esteve cansada e esgotada e não quis discutir. Tudo que ela quis fazer agora estirar-se na cama e adormecer com o gosto dele em seus lábios.

Ron, contudo, sentou-se em cima da cadeira. "Ele é um Comensal da Morte e …"

"Foi!" Harry interpôs, cansado e amuado. "Ele foi um Comensal da Morte."

Ron viu-o ceticamente.

Harry suspirou. "Acorde Ron... Ele é com a Ordem agora. Ele é leal ao Professor Dumbledore."

Ron rolou os seus olhos. "Sim,que seja! mas Ele ainda tem aquela marca, não é? Isso não muda facilmente."

Hermione rolou os seus olhos. "Deixe de ser estúpido, Ron. Somente porque ele não é o professor amigável …"

Bufos divertidos de ambos.

"… não significa que ele seja mau." Com um suspiro, Hermione levantou-se. Ela sabia que ela deve deixar de defende-lo. Ela nunca tinha compartilhado a opinião negativa de Ron do seu Mestre de Elixires, mas ela não tinha o defendido com tanta veemência também. Ele despertaria certamente suspeitas se ela começasse agora. "Estou indo dormir, meninos. Estou cansada para discutir agora mesmo. Tudo que quero agora é me jogar na minha cama."

Harry levantou-se da sua cadeira também.

As peças de xadrez começaram a protestar em voz alta. Ron buscou uma caixa do chão e reuniu-os, pondo-os para descansar durante a noite.

"Como você se está sentindo,de qualquer maneira?" Harry quis saber,A sua boca estava amarga,embora ele não tinha bebido tanto como Hermione tinha. Ela estava muito embriagada quando eles a abandonaram com o professor.

"Ele deu-me um elixir para tratar-me..."

"Ele ficou louco?"

Hermione rolou os seus olhos. "Você não o acreditaria." Ele realmente não. Se ela lhe dissesse que ela tinha visto Severo Snape rindo com ela, ele a teria enviado ao St Mungus imediatamente.

"Bem... o que Snape quer, de qualquer maneira?" Harry perguntou, olhando Hermione buscar o seu capote do chão, dobrando ele por cima dos braços.

"conversar sobre uns projetos de Elixires …"

Ron bufou atrás dela, alcançando os seus dois amigos quando ele tinha guardado o jogo de xadrez. "Em uma noite de Sexta-feira! Isto é típico dele. Somente porque ele não tem uma vida não significa que ele tem o direito de privar todo o mundo da sua."

Hermione interpôs. "Ele é trabalho para créditos extras.Eu Pedi a ele."

"Você enlouqueceu?" Ron perguntou surpreso, mas Hermione pôde dizer que a sua raiva tinha aumentado. "Você trabalha mais duramente do que qualquer um de nós e agora você está fazendo trabalho extra para mais créditos com Snape. Não a entendo, 'Mione."

Hermione murmurou algo que pareceu suspeitosamente "Meninos" quando ela abandonou Harry e Ron ao fundo da escadaria indo em direção a seus quartos.

"Eh, 'Mione," Harry chamou-a.

Ela virou ao contrário.

"Você nunca respondeu à nossa pergunta."

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Quem é o garoto que a está deixando tão aborrecida,sofrendo por amor?" Harry sorria largamente.

Hermione sorria de maneira contida,envergonhada. "Boa noite, meninos."

… continua …


	18. Preocupações que nos mantém Acordados

Capítulo 18 – As Preocupações que nos mantém Acordados 

"Suponho que você esteja apreciando? meu velho amigo"

Severo com relutância desviou o olhar que vagueava pela escuridão da noite, afastou-se da janela para ficar face a face com ex-Sonserino de cabelos loiros. Um aceno de cabeça curto, quase indelicado. "Sim, Lucius. Ele é bastante uma … festa interessante. Você faz jus à sua reputação de melhor anfitrião britânico mais uma vez."

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios finos e frios do Malfoy Senior "Contente por ouvir isto," ele arrastou nas palavras, dando ao Mestre de Elixires um olhar apreciativo. "Você tem algo no seu rosto," Lucius mencionou de forma trêmula,um movimento curto, leve em seus lábios.

Severo levantou a sua mão à sua própria boca. Quando ele retirou os seus dedos, ele viu um material visgoso,de cobre profundo "Oh!" Ele lembrou-se de morder a menina, não tinha planejado,contudo,isso o ajudou de certa forma,fez com que sua performace mais plausível diante de seus colegas Comensais.

Ele fezi tudo o que ele poderia ter feito,para ignorar o sangue que tinha pulsado da garganta inocente. O pendente ambárico quente no seu tórax tinha lhe dado finalmente forças... ele tinha estado assim tão perto de solta,realmente,se soltar não foi uma opção entre as figuras cobertas com olhares curiosos, um mais mortal do que o outro.

"Você sempre gostou de morder," afirmou Lucius, quando ele viu Severo fitar a mancha.

Severo viu-o agudamente, tentando decifrar o significado por trás das palavras. O que Lucius sabia? Ele deve ter encontrado o vampiro falecido nas suas terras. Quanto ele deduziu? Finalmente, Severo encolheu seus ombros. Isto não foi a primeira vez quanto ele tinha participado em um dos festins patrocinados por Lucius. Seguramente, não a primeira vez que ele tinha mordido uma vítima.

"Por que você não volta e beba conosco um pouco mais?" Lucius perguntou, tentando atrair o homem de vestes escuras de volta à festa.

Severo o encarou durante um momento, tentando muito não deixar trasparecer sua repugnância. Ele forçou um sorriso apologético na sua cara. "Sinto que eu deva declinar,tenho que planejar algumas aulas para aqueles cabeças-ocas, Entretanto, e esperam-me no castelo." As suas mãos foram enterradas profundamente nos seus mantos pretos. Esta ocasião não tinha necessitado que ele usasse as suas vestes de Comensal da Morte, mas ele agora lamentava-se,por não usá-las. Os mantos que ele usava agora ele iria queimá-los logo que retornasse à Hogwarts. Feitiços tinham sido capazes de limpar o sangue,mas ele ainda pôde senti-lo...

"Oh,é lamentável" Malfoy disse e os seus lábios contraiu-se. "Mas pelo menos você foi capaz de torturar...realmente soltou-se nas festividades. Alguns homens tinham duvidado que você …"

A oração suspendeu pesado acima da cabeça de Severo. Ele forçou os seus lábios em um sorriso enviesado "Não queria perder isso por nada" ele sentenciou com seu humor acidífero.  
"Velho amigo,deve viver sob muita pressão em Hogwarts …"

Severo rolou os seus olhos "Aqueles sangues ruins realmente... meu amigo. Foi bastante … satisfatório … me vingar em um deles." Os seus lábios forçaram um sorriso malévolo,seus olhos brilhavam,num falso prazer.

"Meu filho disse-me que você pareceu bastante estressado ultimamente," perguntou Lucius, deixando os seus olhos percorrerem o rosto macilento do Mestre de Elixires.

"Como você disse-se... Não é tão fácil me "deliciar em certos prazeres" embaixo do nariz do velhos tolo" sorriu Severus apologeticamente.

"Neste caso; estou contente por estar à serviço para remir esta situação," Lucius sorriu,curvando-se cortesmente.

"assim o fez, meu amigo", Severo disse e acenou com cabeça. "Mas realmente devo ir agora."

Lucius bateu suas luvas em conjunto. "Bem, então voltarei às festividades. Eles estarão esperando por mim."

Severo acenou com cabeça curtamente.

Lucius acompanhou Severo pela sala e ele parou na porta, olhando o homem tomar o seu casaco de um elfo doméstico e pô-lo. Lucius então pós um dedo em seus prórpios lábios, ao que parece ,divagando em pensamentos. "Realmente tenha cuidado ao deixar minhas terras," ele aconselhou.

A mão de Severo estacou-se na maçaneta. Uma sobrancelha foi levantada interrogativamente.

"Tenho umas criações que mantenho soltas,suponho que são do tipo que ninguém gostaria de encontrar...Um novo embarque chegou somente há algumas semanas. Não lhos mostrei em nosso último festim, não é?"

Severo ficou tenso, sacudiu ligeiramente sua cabeça. "Você não os mencionou."

"Bem, você deveria dar uma olhada neles.Lamentável que o mais precioso deles morreu depois da nossa última reunião" Lucius encarava Severo,mas seu olhar não transpareceu nada "Encontrei-o morto no jardim depois da última reunião."

"Uma pena" Severo acentiu "Sou seguro que você pagou muito dinheiro por ele."

"Fiz, velho amigo," acenou com cabeça Lucius "Você sabe que me apego terrivelmente pelos meus guardiões privados."

Severo acenou com cabeça. "Lembro-me do demônio da cornuália que você apropriou-se no ano passado …"

"um pequeno e Maravilhoso soldado"

"O que foi desta vez?"

"Avery tropeçou numa toca de vampiros durante a sua viagem à Romênia. Ele foi tão gentil em trazer alguns para mim." o olhar de Lúcius iluminou-se com a paixão quando ele falou sobre as criações. "Maravilhosamente leal, uma vez que você amansou-os. E tão fácil conserva-los. Mas temo que alguma alma não afortunada encontrou-se com eles... Uma pena. Aqueles vampiros seguramente são perigosos. Talvez devo colocar um aviso"

Severo mais uma vez respondeu com um aceno de cabeça curto, só. Ele não foi de modo nenhum cômodo com o assunto que essa conversação trouxera. E ele não gostou das olhadas que Lucius lhe dava. "Mas Isto não desafiaria o porquê da obtenção deles em primeiro lugar?"

Lucius riu sinceramente. "Sim verdadeiramente meu velho amigo, verdadeiramente."

"Boa noite, Lucius." E com isto, Severos já tinha meio corpo para fora da porta.

"Severos!" Lucius chamou-o novamente.

Severo abertamente diminuiu os seus passos.

"Não esqueça a Reunião amanhã pela noite."

Severo bufou . Como poderia ele? A abominação que latejava em seu braço não o deixaria esquecer "O verei lá," ele disse por cima do seu ombro. Ele só desafiou respirar novamente quando ele ouviu a queda da porta dianteira fechada atrás dele.

Com passos constantes Severo cruzou as terras de Malfoy, ouvidos atentos na noite, um sinal, qualquer sinal de que é perseguido.

A escuridão pareceu retirar-se dele. Ele pode ouvir o sussurro nas árvores mas quando ele virou a sua cabeça ele não pode ver o que o tinha causado. Ou mais exatamente: quem o tinha causado. Mas ele pôde senti-los.

Então ele conseguiu o fim das terras e virou ao contrário para ver o solar Malfoy em uma última vez. Os olhos pareceram seguir cada movimento seu. Os olhos que sabiam a mesma maldição que ele fez.

Aparatar próximo aos portões de Hogwarts nunca tinha feito se sentir tão bem.

Mesmo o ar pareceu-lhe diferente quando Severo Snape reapareceu na periferia das terras de Hogwarts. A noite foi menos escura e a brisa transportou a promessa de um amanhã.

Severo dava alguns passos em direção ao castelo, que foi banhado na luz fria do luar. Poucas janelas ainda eram iluminadas. A escuridão transmitia que havia crianças adormecidas em segurança. Elas foram a razão dele partir, noite após noite, sempre que a marca no seu braço começou a queimar-se. Elas foram a razão dele fingir e lutar ainda depois de todos esses anos. E elas foram a razão por que ele não tinha ainda dado a si, um elixir fatal...

Os seus pés transportaram-no abaixo ,para o caminho familiar, em direção a uma das portas ocultadas que levaram ao Calabouço. Ele entrou e tremeu,o ar envelhecido acordou memórias do Calabouço Malfoy, onde o entretenimento desta noite tinha sido fornecido. Um tremor percorreu sua espinha friamente.

Severo apressou-se pelo corredor longo que passou pela biblioteca,levando aos seus quartos privados. Ele tirou o seu manto. Ele não pode suportar o cheiro,misto de cobre,envelhecido que emanou do tecido. Houve pouca possibilidade dele encontrar estudantes nesta hora e portanto ele abriu os botões na lapela da sua camisa.

Ele quase apressou-se para além da biblioteca sem notar a luz.

Uma luz enfraquecidar fê-lo parar e virar ao contrário,fitando a porta. Supôs-se que todo mundo estivesse nos seus Dormitórios. Seja quem for que tinha desafiado a interromper o santuário de Senhora Pince pagaria caro.

Com uma carranca ele enrolou o manto em volta dele mais uma vez e deu passos na biblioteca. No início ele não pode ver ninguém. Uma prateleira cheia de livros bloqueou a visão à mesa com a vela que ardia timidamente.

Quietamente, parecido a um felino ele avançou.

"INDEPENDENTEMENTE DO QUE FAZ VOCÊ PENSAR …" Severo começou a trovejar mas ele parou abruptamente, quando ele tinha arredondado a prateleira e tinha reconhecido o estudante.

Hermione acordou-se com um estalo e quase caiu de sua cadeira. Ela fitou-o, de olhos arregalados,arquejando.

Severo fitou-a com a surpresa igual. "Naturalmente," ele respirou, aliviado. "Quem mais estaria na biblioteca nesta hora?"

Hermione sorriu a ele logo que o choque do seu bramido tivesse passado. "Devo ter adormecido …"

"assim parece"

"Eu … esperava você." Hermione tentou explicar e as linhas da sua cara amolecida. "Eu sabia que você viria por este caminho …"

Severo olhou-a como ela se levantou da mesa deu passos em sua direção.

A mão dela acariciou a sua face ternamente. "Estou contente por você estar de volta," ela respirou antes de enterrar a sua cara no seu peito.

Quase automaticamente os seus braços fecharam em volta dela. Ele tremia, buscando suporte da sua forma quente e feminina, que pressionava contra o seu corpo.

Hermione pôde descobrir o cheiro do sangue na sua roupa e ela mordia o lábio inferior para sufocar uma lágrima. Ela o sentiu estremecer, agarrando-se a ela como se agarra-se a própria vida. "Foi mau," ela perguntou mas foi mais uma afirmação do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Sim," ele respirou e descansado o seu queixo na sua cabeça, fechando os seus olhos. O odor do seu cabelo foi inocente e puro e bastante forte para afastar a sua mente do sangue e o medo que tinha inflamado as suas narinas só há algumas horas. "Sim", ele silibou novamente.

"Malfoy sabe?" ela sussurrou.

Severo sacudiu a sua cabeça. "Se ele fez, ele não mostrou. Ele interrogou-me, mas não mais do que os outros. Arranjei-me … comprovei a minha lealdade …"

"Oh," Hermione disse em uma pequena voz. Ela tomou a sua mão e apertou-o aos seus lábios. Os seus olhos foram molhados da aflição e ela não quis que Severo visse as suas lágrimas. Ela não pode imaginar o que ele tinha sido,ou conseguido fazer esta noite e ela não quis que ele pensasse que ela o condenava... "Sinto," ela sussurrou e beijou a sua mão, esfregando a mão fria e experiente contra a face rosada.

Severo deslumbrou-se ,Como ela pode beijá-lo? Como poderia ela tocar as mãos que tinham assassinado esta noite. As mãos que tinham tomado a vida de outra mulher jovem, sem culpa, cujo sua falta foi que ela tinha nascido a pais não-mágicos. Ele tentou retirar as suas mãos mas Hermione o impediu.

"Você fez o que você teve de fazer," ela disse firmemente, levantando os seus olhos ao seu. Mesmo o seu olhar fixo pareceu trêmulo; vago e ferido. "Você sobreviveu." Hermione apertou a sua boca ao seu em um beijo curto mas frenético. "Você está de volta. É acabado," ela tentou acalentá-lo.

Severo evitou o seu olhar fixo.

"Quanto tempo …" ela perguntou. As lágrimas rolavam abaixo as suas faces em gotinhas perfeitas, salgadas. Ela viu-o com os seus olhos marrons, quentes e lamentava que ela não possa levar embora a sua tristeza. Ele foi a guarnido por linhas profundas na sua cara; ásperas e irreconciliáveisl.

"Amanhã," ele disse e desenredou-se do seu abraço. "O Lord V.. chamará amanhã." E logo ele a deixou.

… continua …

Perdão a todos,mas esse capítulo foi trabalhoso,só faltam dois para o final da história,espero sinceramente que minha tradução não atrapalhe o brilhantismo de quem a escreveu,quem puder ler em inglês,irá se deliciar...


	19. O Ser e o Dever Ser

Capítulo 19 – o Ser e o Dever Ser 

Amanhã.

Hermione fitou o teto, incapaz de encontrar o sono. O luar que brilha pela janela tiffany dançada através da parede em pequenos raios e os seus olhos seguiu as suas pistas distraidamente. A reflexão ficou mais pálida e mais pálido quando a lua começou a descer.

Amanhã.

Em sua mente ecoava novamente suas últimas palavras . O ar era pesado,desesperador e repugnante. As palavras tinham reverberado na vacuidade da biblioteca como um agouro. Ominoso e agoureiro.

As lágrimas rolaram abaixo a sua cara, criando trilhas ardentes ao lado de sua testa, desaparecendo na massa do seu cabelo que se espalham no travesseiro como um véu.

Ele tinha sido assim, sem esperança. Ela não sabia como,exatamente era o papel de um espião,ela nunca o tinha visto depois de uma Reunião, a não ser pela noite em que ele tinha sido mordido. E logo a preocupação de sua saúde tinha obscurecido a sua percepção. Os residentes do Largo Grimmauld tinham acautelado ela e os meninos para serem gentis com ele, respeitar os seus sacrifícios, mas nenhum deles tinha entendido realmente a natureza deles.

Agora Hermione tinha vislumbrado o abismo que ele esteve andando durante anos. Ele de modo disposto foi para o lado de Voldemort, chamado depois de chamado, expondo-se ele mesmo para torturas, horrores e mortes. Ele protegeu as vidas de inúmeros estudantes e bruxas mestiças e magos,para tanto, ele deu sua própria alma.

A maldição do Nosufur-Atu só tinha sido o último terror que ele teve de aturar. E ele tinha tomado a última gota de sua humanidade, a última da sua esperança.

Esta noite o Malfoy Senior não tinha descoberto sobre a modificação de Severo. Esta noite ele tinha escapado ileso. Mas e amanhã? E o dia depois disto? E depois disto? Esta noite ele tinha voltado vivo mas só seria uma questão de tempo antes que algo acontecesse. Mesmo o Encanto do fiel do segredo não é suficiente. Alguém o exporia ao sol inintencionalmente ou o engodaria com sangue. Houve tanto sangue nesses dias.

Os soluços aumentaram quando Hermione se lembrou do homem quebrado que tinha agachado aos seus pés... tinha sentido demasiadamente desgraçado até para pedir o seu perdão.

Ela sabia que ela o ajudaria, então, com uma veemência que a assustou. Ela sabia o seu fado.

Severo foi importante para as forças do Bem. Provavelmente a fonte de informação mais importante. E a informação foi uma coisa que esteve entre a luz e as trevas naqueles tempos da guerra. Dumbledore, Arthur, Ron, Harry, até ela mesma estaria há muito tempo mortos se Severo não os tivesse fornecido com a informação que lhes tinha permitido prevenir ataques após ataques.

Hermione levantou a sua mão trêmula em frente dos seus olhos e olhou a cicatriz escura no pulso, incandescente na luz azul do luar.

Ela tinha dado o seu sangue para ele.

Mas ele tinha dado tanto mais.

E ele mereceu tanto mais.

Ele mereceu outra possibilidade. Ele mereceu uma vida que não se compôs de trevas e solidão. Ele mereceu despertar-se pela manhã e não temer por sua vida.

Ela não pode libertá-lo dos braços de Voldemort. Isto não esteve em seu poder para fazer.

Mas esteve em seu poder libertá-lo da maldição.

Tinha sido inteligente não pôr um aviso no Elixir Anatithenai, Hermione pensou novamente. Uma alma néscia,ignorante foi tão mais fácil engodar na armadilha. As sensações iriam despercebidas, não reconhecido até ser tarde demais.

Ela tinha-se rendido ao poder do elixir e agora ela sabia o que foi necessário para aliviá-lo da maldição. E agora ela sabia por que poucos haviam sidos alguma vez livrados dessa maldição. Não foi um sacrifício que se oferece assim,ligeiramente,de forma simplista.

Hermione tinha-se unido ao sangue dele com as primeiras gotas que ela lhe tinha oferecido. Ela fitou a cicatriz no seu pulso e sua visão obscureceu-se atrás das lágrimas que viveram fora dos seus olhos; mais quentes, mais rápidas, mais desesperadas. Ela tinha unido e agora foi o momento para libertá-lo.

Livremente dado em um ato de amor.

Hermione limpou as lágrimas de sua cara e balançou as suas pernas por cima da cama. Ela estabilizou-se, desenhando uma respiração profunda, antes de que ela levantasse e puxasse o seu manto por cima da roupa interior branca e camiseta que ela usou à cama. Ela não incomodou em amansar o seu cabelo; ele enquadrou a sua cara como a crina de um leão.

Ela riu asperamente quando a reflexão sombria no espelho chamou a sua atenção. A Coragem da Grifinória ela precisou de fato.

Descalça e silenciosamente ela fez o caminho da sala comunal à escadaria que levou aos Dormitórios dos Meninos. Ela andou nas pontas dos pés não querendo acordar e alarmar ninguém. Ela encontrou a cama de Harry sem problemas.

"Harry," ela sussurrou e tocou o seu ombro.

Ele não moveu-se.

"Harry, desperte-se," ela sussurrou novamente e fechou as cortinas portanto ninguém os veria.

Harry abriu os seus olhos. "O que você …"

Hermione colocou um dedo nos seus lábios. "Shh, não acorde os outros."

Harry acenou com cabeça e Hermione retirou o seu dedo novamente. O menino correu com as mãos contra a cabeceira, que tateava em busca dos seus óculos. Ele pô-los, "Assim... o que você está fazendo aqui?" ele disse em um tom silenciado.

"Eu somente quis dizer-lhe, que você é o meu amigo melhor e que você é muito importante para mim … independente do que possa acontecer." Hermione sussurrou e os seus olhos suplicavam-lhe.

Harry viu-a, confundido. "Você é importante para mim também, 'Mione, mas que …"

"Eu somente quis que você soubesse isto."

"Por que agora? Que …?" Harry calou-se. "O que você pensa 'independentemente do que possa acontecer'? O que você está planejando fazer?" ele respirou assustado...ele sabia que ela nunca o acordaria se não fosse importante.

"Tenho que fazer algo, Harry …" Ela começou mas de qualquer maneira as palavras pareceram insignificantes . Como ela pode convencê-lo? "Alguém precisa da minha ajuda."

"Quem?"

"Um amigo."

Harry olhou-a. Seus olhos acompanhou o manto de hermione abrir-se na frente.Ela usava apenas a roupa de baixo. Os seus olhos tornaram-se maiores quando eles caíram nos seus braços nus. A sua mão agarrou-o o seu e desenhou mais perto à sua cara. "O que em nome de Merlim é isto?"

"Isto," Hermione disse, desenhando uma respiração profunda. "É a razão por que devo ir." Ela correu à borda da cama, colocando com força a mão de Harry sua.

"Quem lhe fez isto?"

"Não posso dizer-lhe," suplicou Hermione. "Por favor, confie mim."

"Você quer que eu a acompanhe?"

Ela sacudiu a sua cabeça. "Não. Devo fazer isto sozinho." Ela abriu as cortinas um bocado, deslize para fora . "Quero que você se lembre de algo."

Harry fitou nela com seus grandes olhos verdes.

"Tudo o que você ouvir amanhã, independentemente do que for dito …" uma lágrima rolou abaixo a sua face e Harry ficou mais perplexo. Hermione encolheu-se. "… foi minha escolha."

Com isto ela retirou-se de sua cama e correu à porta silenciosamente. Ela pôde ouvir Harry abrir as cortinas e sussurrar o seu nome mas ela ja estava abaixo nas escadas desmanchando-se em lágrimas,do pé das escadas Hermione viu a porta ao Dormitório de Meninos. Lágrimas vertiam de cima do seus olhos novamente. "Sentirei sua falta" ela sussurrou e limpou as lágrimas furiosamente, fazendo o seu caminho ao Buraco de Retrato.

A Senhora Gorda deslumbrou-se nela quando acordou e solicitou saber o que em nome de Merlim acontecia mas Hermione ignorou a lamentação do retrato e deixou a torre da grifinóriar, para o que ela sabia foi a última vez. Ela admirou-se na falta da tristeza enquanto ela andava nos corredores vazios, movendo-se em espiral para baixo. Ela não veria nenhuma coisa destas novamente. Não deveria fazê-la triste?

Hermione sabia que o sacrifício dessa noite seria o seu último. O sangue que seria derramado para salvá-lo tomaria a sua vida com ele.

Ela tinha-o visto beber dela antes. Ele tinha estado com tanta sede. Ela nunca tinha visto alguém com tanta sede. Ela tinha sido abertamente capaz de pará-lo,mas esta noite … ela não seria capaz.

As suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente quando ela empurrou a porta à Sala de Aula de Elixires. Não rangeu. O silêncio no interior foi quase ensurdecedor.

Ela andou nas pontas dos pés através do piso gélido do Calabouço apressadamente; os seus mantos que sussurravam ao movimento, uma brisa que os faz elevar-se e sacudir-se. Cuidadosamente, ela deslizou pela fenda no estudo privado de Severo. Ela avançou à sua escrivaninha silenciosamente.

Severo sentava-se na sua escrivaninha. Os pergaminhos e os livros e as penas desordenaram-se pelos pisos abaixo dos seus pés. Ele deve tê-los varrido da superfície da escrivaninha em um movimento furioso,ele permanecia assim. A sua cabeça descansava nos seus braços, o cabelo sedoso preto que cai para a frente, ocultando a sua cara.

As suas pernas tremiam como ela o viu levantar a sua cabeça, trancando os seus olhos ao seu quando ele a notou. Houve surpresa lá mas também um resíduo triste de uma memória que ela não pode ler.Esse mesmo resíduo que a levou à esta decisão.

Ela pode ver o frasco em frente dele, chamando-a como um sinal. Hermione deixou seus olhos descansarem nele durante alguns segundos. Seria tão fácil. Somente algumas gotas.

Mas quando ela encontrou o seu olhar fixo novamente ela sabia que ela não pode fazê-lo. A luz das tochas jogou com o seu cabelo de corvo,o brilho nos seus olhos, ela sabia que ela teve de salvá-lo.

Independente do que possa custar.

Hermione passou pela escrivaninha e esteve ao lado dele, estendendo a sua mão. "Venha comigo," ela disse em uma voz curta e decidida.

Os olhos de Severo vagaram ao frasco vazio, então novamente à mulher jovem que o chama para segui-la. "Você chegou cedo para a segunda-feira …"

"Não na Segunda-feira," ela disse. "Agora".

"Mas …"

"Posso ajudá-lo," ela prometeu e pegou a sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos dele com o seu. A extensão de calor pelas suas palmas,um misto de um calor que quase incandesceu em uma luz branca pura. "Venha comigo, Severus. Confie mim."

E com isto, ele a seguiu.

continua …

* * *

ta ta trammmmmmmmmmm oq vai acontecer?ela morre?ela não morre?ele não aceita o sacrfício?dumbledore e harry de última hora descobrem outra cura? ta tam tarammmmmmm,é mais emocionante que novelinhas globais por ai p 

este foi o penúltimo capítulo :D


	20. O Som da Isurreição do Sol

Capítulo 20 – O Som da Insurreição do Sol 

Quando ela viu Severo fechar a porta do seu dormitório Hermione tomou a sua varinha para fora do bolso dos seus mantos. "Silêncio", ela disse em uma voz segura do que ela realmente se sentiu.

"O que significa tudo isso? …" Severo questionava. "Por que estamos nós dois em meu dormitório?"

Hermione deu passos para a frente e ele afastou-se ligeiramente dela. "Eu disse-lhe," ela disse calmamente, tomando a sua mão ternamente e entrelaçando os seus dedos. O calor acendeu-se novamente e Hermione fechou os seus olhos e sentiu-o pulsando pelo seu corpo. A luz que envolvia as suas mãos não foi tão brilhante quanto havia sido quando eles tocaram-se embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador; agora pareceu-se com um escudo quente e brilhante que pulsava em sua pele.

"Espero que isto sempre se pareça como isto," ela sussurrou, algo entre gemidos.

O rosto de Snape ruborizou violentamente,quando ele ouviu a voz rouca...sedutora. Como um tiro iretamente pelo seu corpo intensificou o calor do contato das suas mãos. "O que é você …"

Hermione sorriu, os seus olhos ainda fechados, a sua cabeça que se refestela nos seus ombros. "O ajudarei," ela gemeu novamente e logo ela deixou vão a sua mão e seu robe foi ao chão...formando uma pscina de panos aos seus pés. Ela viu-o, esperançosamente.

Em vez de andar em sua direção, ele demorou-se, deixando os seus olhos lentamente tomar sua sua aparência. Os seus olhos vaguearam por cima do corpo dela, fazendo Hermione consciente que somente como um pouco de roupa ela usava. Ela tremeu involuntariamente, a camiseta fina não forneceu muita proteção do ar fresco das masmorras ou da leitura atenta "não tão gélida" do perspicaz Mestre de Elixires.

Severo abriu a sua boca para falar novamente, mas ela sacudiu a sua cabeça. "Não fale." Com isto, ela deu passos para a frente, confundindo-o em uma neblina de cabelo marrom e um perfume adocicado.

A pulsação dele começou a bater em dobro quando ele virou para enfrentá-la cara a cara. Ela atordoava-o ... mas de uma forma diferente. Os seus lábios pareceram mais vermelhos, quase inchados e o seu cabelo foi até mais teimoso do que normalmente, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar.

"Não sei que joguinhos você pretende ," ele começou, a sua voz profundamente excitada. Ele não pode lutar contra a reação do seu corpo à vista do dela. "Isto não acontecerá, Hermione. Não aceitarei …"

"Accio Amuleto " Hermione disse e chicoteou sua varinha.

Os botões da camisa dele saltaram abertos,quando o amuleto do seu peito e a corrente de prata apressou-se pelo ar diretamente para as mãos de Hermione. Ela deixou-o o escorregar pelos seus dedos e o pendente ambárico bateu no chãoem um golpe que foi engolido pelo carpete grosso.

"Não fale," ela repetiu, sua voz agora era vacilante.

Severo permaneceu estático,enquanto ela dava passos em sua direção, encurtando-a...tanto as palavras dela como na sua aparência... Isto não deveria, não poderia acontecer. Não para ele, não com ela... uma coisa foi beijá-la, mas algo inteiramente diferente compartilhar a sua cama.

Hermione parou polegadas dele, sua pequena mão delicada repousou contra o abdome magro "Sei que você me quer. Agora, você sabe que o quero..." Com um empurrão mais leve, ela teve-o contra a porta, a mão agora rumava ao sul, abaixo do cós da cintura de Snape.

Ele não pôde reter o gemido de prazer, que escapou de seu âmago. Ele levantou as suas mãos para agarrar a carne branca suave dos braços dela, na intenção de repeli-la,mas ao invéz disso, ele a tornou mais perto, fechando unindo em cheio os seus corpos,a sua boca capturou a dela, mordendo seus lábios antes da sua língua deslizar pelo interior, engolindo o seu gemido.

Hermione sorria vitoriosamente. Ela sabia que ele não seria capaz de se conter sem o amuleto. Ela teve de ajudá-lo e ela não deixaria o seu sentido danado de honra pará-lo.

Ela começou a tremer na intensidade do seu contato. Ela tinha soltado um monstro e ela não pode pará-lo agora. Esta seria a última noite de sua vida. Ela não deixaria o medo assumir. Ela inclinou-se nele ferozmente, determinou para si que ela adquiriria mais no que seria a sua primeira e única experiência de amor.

Severo foi abertamente consciente das mãos dela percorrendo ao longo dos seus lados, os dedos cravados intensamente em seus músculos lá. Ela sentiu-se bem, tão maravilhosamente bem com o corpo dele colado ao seu. Dele... A mulher dele . Uma das suas mãos foi às costas de Hermione, deslizando ao longo da pele exposta quando ele empurrou a camiseta dela para cima. Ela arqueou contra ele, aplainando os seus peitos contra seu tórax, fechando suas mãos num aperto fébril nas nádegas rígidas do Mestre de Elixires,não havia mais espaço entre eles...

"Merda! "Ele finalmente interrompeu o beijo intenso, seus dedos elegantes estavam na nuca de Hermione,puxando sua cabeça para trás " melhor estar segura do que você quer, menina," ele disse entre dentes "Uma vez que a faço minha, não há volta" Para acentuar as suas palavras,ele tomou a pequena mão na sua,levando até seu membro enrijecido no ardor da excitação.

Ele não fazia idéia como direito ele havia sido.

Ainda com a mão em seu membro, Hermione o encarou, olhos achocolatados que brilham com o calor ímpar "Nunca havia sido mais segura de algo!"

Após as palavras proferidas, Severo afundou a mão nas suas costas, no material franzino da sua camiseta e puxou, rasgando o tecido até que ele possa expor toda a pele cremosa rosada... Então ele a afastou, seu olhar entorpecia-se na vista disto: toda pele cremosa vestida num só par de calcinha branca creme que gritava inocência.

Ela esteve lá orgulhosamente, as suas mãos no vão dos seus quadris,exibindo os seus peitos nus em direção a ele, delicados mamilos rosados entrumecidos . "Você vai somente olhar, ou fará algo." A sua voz zombava ligeiramente, quando ela o desafiou.

Em dois passos ele a teve em seus braços circundando sua cintura,indo em direção ao sei leito, até que ela estivesse com as costas deitada em sua cama. Ele a prendeu lá,com o peso do próprio corpo, os seus braços de ambos os lados dela quando ele curvou a sua cabeça ao dela mais uma vez. A sua língua serpentiou para fora,traçando os seu lábios avermelhados antes da mover-se à sua orelha. "Melhor tomar cuidado com seus modos Srta Granger,continue falando e você terminará com "ele" em seus lábios para calar-te " Os dentes de Severo fecharam no lóbulo da orelha dela, beliscando-o ligeiramente.

Trêmula, as suas mãos mais trêmulas ainda quando eles conseguiram premer as calças pretas para além dos quadris. Ela tremeu novamente quado sua mão entrou em contato com a ereção longa e latejante,quase instintivamente os seus dedos enrolaram-se ao redor,masturbando-o.

O movimento fluído ocultou bem a tremedeira da sua mão. Ela estava num estado onírico,ela não conseguia se concentrar em que ele balbuciava entre arquejos e na maneira que o olhar dele estava preso ao seu. Ela fitava o peito nu, pálido com um fraco sinal avermelhado,a parte onde a pele esteve em contato direto com o amuleto...de fato,o amuleto foi a única coisa entre sua vida e morte,estava agora jogado aos pés da cama,a fez soluçar invonlutariamente.

Severo empurrava rudemente seu membro contra a mão de Hermione,sua boca movia-se abaixo à sua garganta. Ele mordeu furiosamente,a fazendo gritar com o susto,então ele começou a acalmar o lugar delicadamente com os seus lábios.

Ele não tinha penetrado a pele. Não ainda.

Então ele moveu-se mais baixo, espalhando mordidas e beijos ao longo dos seus ombros e ossos do colarinho antes de capturar um mamilo entre os seus dentes. Ele manteve-o lá, chicoteando o botão de flor endurecido com a sua língua e finalmente agarrando-o e chupando-o.

Ela foi selvagem embaixo do toque de seu lábios "Agora. Por favor, Severo, por favor." Ela sentiu o seu corpo inteiro clamar pelo dele,todo e qualquer pensamento fugiu de sua mente agora,ela não se preocupou mais com o que viria para o fim.

Ele a ignorou no início, a sua boca que foi de um mamilo ao outro para dar-lhe o mesmo tratamento. Então ela sentiu uma das suas grandes mãos deslizando para baixo entre as suas pernas,tocando a sua vulva pelo tecido embebido da sua calcinha. Um dedo embotado escorregou por dentro do tecido,massageando seu clitóris,a sua boca voltou à sua orelha "Tire a calcinha...AGORA!" Ele repentinamente removeu a sua mão e retrocedeu.

Ela obedeceu a sua ordem cegamente, não tão segura em como tirá-las... Ela o sentiu suas mãos separando seus joelhos,um do outro, logo a sua ereção cavava em sua coxa,uma das suas mãos subiu para descansar na cintura dela,como a outra mergulhou novamente entre as suas pernas, dividindo os seus lábios úmidos,massageando seu clitóris mais uma vez.

Hermione fechou os seus olhos e deixou a sua cabeça retroceder para os travesseiros. A sua garganta branca perfeita foi exposta,vulnerável, ela sentiu a pulsasão febríl de seu sangue, pedindo para ser solto.

Ela não seria capaz de pará-lo de beber uma vez que ele a mordesse. Ele a esvaziaria, ele a absorveria e só assim seria libertado da maldição e ela só esperou que ela ainda vivesse tempo suficiente para ter a certeza que ele estaria seguro... Ela poderia morrer em paz então.

E logo o membro ereto esteva lá, o início posicionado contra a sua carne. Ele ficou assim durante longos momentos, os seus dedos masturbando-a enquanto a cabeça da sua proeminência atormentadoramente próxima.

As suas mãos agarraram o tecido das mantas quando ela tentou ela mesma empalar-se em Severo. Ele riu, removendo cada vez que ela balançou-se em direção a ele. "Tão doce," ele sussurrou ronronando, os seus olhos concentraram-se nos seus olhos, logo na nuca do seu pescoço. Ele pode provar quase o ritmo que pulsava em sua garganta.

Então de súbito,Severo a penetrou,enterrando todo o comprimento inteiro de sua ereção numa só estocada ,a fazendo gritar enquanto ele a invadia... Ela foi tão apertada, tão quente e molhada em volta dele.

Severo congelou-se. Ele perscrutou abaixo nela, suor que cai da sua testa para o seu estômago como lágrimas. "Eu não sabia …" ele respirou e deixou de mover-se completamente.

Hermione manteve seus olhos fechados, esperando a dor diminuir. As lágrimas vertiam dos seus olhos, ela tentou estabilizar a sua respiração, tentando forçar a si a relaxar 'Por ele,' ela rememorou-se.

Algo gotejou pelas suas coxas.

Sangue.

Os olhos de Hermione voaram abertos.

Sangue dado em um ato de amor.

"Accio amuleto" ela falou da boca para fora silenciosamente e a corrente de prata encontrou os seus dedos e eles enrolaram em volta dele justamente, agarrando-se a ele para a vida. Ela não teria de morrer! Ela pode salvá-lo e ela pode salvar-se.

Um sorriso encontrou os seus lábios.

"eu a machuquei?" ele perguntou.

Hermione fechou as suas pernas em volta dos seus quadris, desenhando-o mais perto. "Não", ela disse, provando sal nos seus lábios. "está tudo bem"

Severo abaixou-se para beijar as suas faces. Ele reuniu as suas lágrimas com a sua língua e quando eles se beijaram novamente, foi tudo salgado,molhado e lento.

Hermione fechou a corrente em volta do seu pescoço. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha nela quando ele sentiu o âmbar na sua pele novamente, mas Hermione só sorriu e o beijou ternamente.

Então ele começou a mover-se nela novamente e não houve nenhuma dor esta vez mas uma viscosidade doce que fluiu por cima dela como mel. Ela sentiu que as ondas de prazer começaram a transbordar com cada impulso, o seu corpo rasgado entre a sensação dos dedos treinados no seu clitóris e o seu membro dentro dela. A respiração ficou difícil. A luz das tochas refletiram no pendente que balançava para a frente e para trás entre eles, tentando combinar com o ritmo frenético. Ele incandesceu em um ouro profundo.

E então,o fogo inato foi desfeito.

Severo repousou por cima dela, arquejando pesadamente contra o seu pescoço. A sua cabeça foi disposta na cova da sua garganta. O seu cabelo de corvo fazia cócegas no ombro de Hermione.

Hermione inclinou-se nele. Ela virou a sua cabeça e beijou sua testa,sorrindo sonolentamente.

Severo levantou a sua cabeça e procurou os seus olhos. "Você está bem?" receoso. Ele não queria prejudicá-la. Quando ele retirou-se dela,e pôde sentir a viscosidade do sangue virginal aderente à sua pele.

Hermione mais uma vez beijou a sua testa e as suas mãos foram colocadas nos dois lados de sua cabeça. Ela guiou-o para baixo, o seu olhar fixo e seguro que nunca oscilou do seus olhar irritado característico. "O meu sangue," ela sussurrou roucamente.

Os olhos de âmbar viajaram para baixo através do estômago chato,uma pequena saliência de cachos encaracolados, as brancas e leitosas coxas que foram untadas com vermelho. Sangue virginal. Ele viu.

"beba," Hermione incitou-o.

Uma língua andou furtivamente para fora, ternamente, provando o sal da sua pele. Os seus olhos nunca partiram do seu enquanto ele lambeu as suas pernas ,o seu sangue foi doce e reduziu-se à sua garganta em golinhos quentes, satisfatórios.

Quando ele terminou,moveu-se até a cabeceira, junto a ela novamente.

Hermione desenhou-o mais perto. Os seus lábios escovaram o seu suavemente e ela põde provar-se nele, e quando ela sussurrou, a sua respiração acariciou o seu rosto macilento "Amo-o, você sabe disto?"

Os olhos de Severo trancados com seu. Eles foram pscinas ambáricas e ela encontrou-se refletida na superfície obsidiana novamente e ela gostou do que ela viu.

Hermione tomou a sua mão e o puxou consigo para fora da cama,suas pernas foram titubeantes. De pés descalços, ela andou nas pontas dos pés a uma das janelas que foram drapejadas por cortinas verdes grossas e pesadas. Ele a seguia, obedientemente, a sua mente refletia no que ela acabava de dizer. Ele tinha-a ouvido corretamente? Ela o amou?

Quando ela virou ao contrário, um sorriso brilhante encontrou a sua boca. Uma das suas mãos voou até seu rosto, descansando no seu queixo. Uma pequena sujeira do seu sangue esteve lá ainda e ela o limpou "Você confia mim?"

Severo sentiu sua boca seca. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi um aceno com a cabeça.

Hermione apertou a sua mão justamente e envoltou seu braço em torno da sua armação nua. Ela ajusta-se na curva do seu corpo perfeitamente.

Hermione apoiou a sua cabeça para o lado, descansando-a contra o ombro dele. Ela sorriu. Com sua mão esquerda, a cicatriz vermelha claramente visível no seu pulso,seus dedos agarraram o material verde e ela fez uma pausa momentânea.

Então, com um puxão de súbito, ela arrancou a cortina e o veludo verde juntou-se aos seus pés.

Severo estava tenso ao lado dela.

O sol ficava riscado pela janela, banhando os seus corpos nus na luz de ouro da manhã.

Durante um momento, houve um tranqüilo atordoamento.

Nenhuma respiração.

Então a cotovia,que brindava o amanhacer, quebrou o silêncio tenso com a sua canção leve, alegre.

Severo reuniu Hermione nos seus braços. Ele beijou-a febrilmente e em conjunto eles escutaram o som da insurreição do sol.

Fim

* * *

obrigada por todos os re-vius p,serio mesmo,eu me empolguei com vcs,obrigada pelo carinho e atenção,pelo tempo que gastaram lendo a fic,sério,já estou com novo projeto,uma fic que acho linda linda linda,uma das minhas favoritas,20 capítulos tb,me perdoem qq equivoco na tradução,qq erro de português,não tive uma beta e fiz a tradução sozinha...meu inglês é meio enferrujado ah eu fiz uma montagem para capa dessa fic ,o link é http / br . geocities . com / snapemione 1 / capas . htm so tirar os espaços e vcs visualizarão 


End file.
